Cosmic
by m2468
Summary: Oh. That's why Rory is looking at me funny. Why I hear a sob, which I know is Katniss. Why I hear a gasp, from my mother. Why I see Haymitch, with a look of worry and pity on his face. Why I, Primrose Everdeen, have to look as tough as possible. Primrose Everdeen, 17, is going into the 74th Annual Hunger Games, and meets someone who she never thought she would have a chance with.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the 74th Hunger Games, in Prim's POV. Prim is 17, and is living her life in District 12. Everything is the same except for ages of the characters. AU, some OC_

Every year since I turned 12 on reaping day, I woke up the exact same way every morning. Now, 5 years later, I get to experience the nightmare that has annually haunted me yet again. My hair is matted and falling loose out of my two braids, my clothes are stuck to my skin in sweat, and my heart rate is beating so fast I can feel it in my whole body. The nightmare is always the same: I get reaped for the Hunger Games. Before I think about the nightmare, I look around for a moment to gather my bearings. My room is cold, completely still, and incredibly eerie.

My sister Katniss is 21 years old, and living with her husband, Gale. She works in the Mellarks Bakery, and Gale works in the mines. I'm still not sure how Katniss made it past 18 without getting reaped, due to her 56 slips in the bowl. Katniss had gotten so much tesserae, but wouldn't allow me to get any. I have exactly 5 slips to my name. Gale wouldn't allow Rory to get tesserae either, but I know that he does sometimes without Gale's knowledge. Katniss and Gale both hunt to feed themselves. I hunt with Rory everyday for our families. I have finally gotten over my fear of the woods and of killing animals. I still feel guilty, but I knew that I had to go out and hunt everyday to prepare myself. If I ever got reaped, I would need the skills to win the games. So, I swallowed my fears and Katniss taught me how to properly use the bow, Gale taught me how to properly set a snare (which is now better than his), and Rory taught me how to expertly throw knives. Gale and Katniss insisted on bringing game everyday for everybody, but Rory and I insisted that we take the burden that they had to shoulder. Besides, I was only feeding my mother and myself.

Rory has been my best friend since Gale and Katniss were friends. We were the same age, so we sat together at lunch everyday. Everybody gossips about how we were together, but we both knew the truth. Our relationship was equivalent to brother and sister. Except maybe closer than that. We knew everything there was to know about each other. We couldn't lie about anything, because the other would know right away. We had established long ago that if one of us was reaped, the other wouldn't volunteer or try anything to stop it. We knew that it would be our fate, and didn't want to have to share that fate.

It's Sunday, so Katniss and Gale will join us in the woods. Katniss gets weekends off, and is great friends with the owner, Peeta Mellark. Peeta is the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met. Apparently, when his mother had passed, his father had passed the business down to Peeta, because his siblings had no interest in working there. Peeta, his father, and Katniss are the only workers there. Katniss gets Saturday and Sunday off work, and Gale gets Sunday off. So Sunday is the day we all get together and hunt.

Before I get out of bed, I pull out my hair ties and braid my hair again. Katniss has one single braid, while I have double. After that, I get dressed in my hunting boots (a gift from Rory on my 17th birthday), my dark green pants, brown camisole, and brown leather jacket. The sun is just beginning to rise, so it's still somewhat dark. I go next door to check on my mother, and she is still sleeping soundly. The night before, we had gotten two patients who were victims of a mining accident. I work with my mother as a healer. I already know that I would take up that profession after school. I know exactly as much as she does, for she has taught me everything there is to know. Katniss can't stomach the gruesome cases, so she prefers baking.

Knowing that my mother is asleep, I silently walk across the hallway to the front door, avoiding the one squeaky floorboard on the left. I open the door and walk outside. We live in the Seam, across from the Hawthornes and around the corner from Katniss and Gale. We all meet up in the meadow that is next to the "electric" fence. It hasn't actually been on for decades. As I'm walking, I start to think about what would happen if Rory got reaped. I know that it is possible, with his 12 slips. I agree with Gale that he shouldn't have taken out tesserae, but I understand why he did it. If Rory ever got reaped I don't know what I would do. He has very good chances of winning, thanks to his experience in the woods. He's also very strong and tall, with large muscles. The fact that he is handsome and well built will probably help his chances in getting sponsors.

I'm halfway to the meadow now, so I then start to think about my own chances in the Games. I am incredibly skinny, to the point where I could probably count each of my ribs. I am short too, only 4 foot 11, but that gives me an advantage. I am a runner, so I have really good endurance and am quite speedy. I can hide easily because of my small size and can climb trees easily. I have an incredible amount of knowledge in plants, healing, bows, knives, and snares. Everyone will discount me as a competitor because of the way I look and my size. However, I know that my chances of winning would be slim. I'm not strong, or confident, and definitely not brave like Katniss. I only hope that I won't get reaped.

When I'm close enough to the mead to the point where I can see it, I see a figure sitting in the grass next to the wildflowers. As I'm walking closer, I make out the dark hair and lean build. Rory.

"Hey Prim," he says, grinning like it's Christmas morning.

"Rory," I say with a small smile.

Just as I'm about to speak, Katniss and Gale walk up, holding hands.

"Prim!" Before I can say anything, Katniss wraps up in such a big hug I can't help but laugh, even though she is cutting off my air supply.

"Katniss! I just saw you yesterday, what's with the hugging?"

"Um. Nothing. I have to talk to you later." I didn't miss the look she shared with Gale, and the smile evident on both of their faces.

As I turn to Rory, I see that he noticed it too.

"Well, let's go. We only have a few hours." Rory says.

"Right." I don't miss the grim look on Katniss's face as she says this. I know that it's for my sake that she's worried. But I have somewhat good odds, with only 5 slips.

I make my way under the fence first, with Rory, Katniss, and Gale following. As we make our way deeper into the woods, we reach our spot with our hidden weapons. Katniss gave me my own bow for my 17th birthday that she made herself. As I'm reaching for my bow, Rory somehow reaches it first and hands it to me with a smile. I grab the rest of my things: arrows and knives, and head off deeper into the forest ahead of everyone else. Along the way, we pick up berries from the few bushes that offer them. The woods are probably my favorite place in the world. The beautiful green color that is everywhere you look is beautiful. The trees and wildlife are just as beautiful their own way.

We all separate not more than half a mile from each other, Gale checking his snares, Rory, Katniss, and I looking for any sign of dinner. I find the first turkey I've seen in a few months. Quietly, I follow it to get a better shot. As I'm looking at it's black and white colors, I silently move closer until I'm about 20 yards from it. Just as I'm about to shoot, I see another walking towards it. Perfect. I take a deep breath, exhaling as I release the string on my bow. Before the other runs off, I reach for another arrow and release it. I look at the birds lying there on the ground. I got the first one directly in the eye, and the second in the neck. I am astounded that I was even able to find one, but two! I won't be able to carry them both back, so I call for help.

"Rory! Katniss! Gale!" I shout. They probably think I'm in danger because you never shout on a hunting trip. It scares away all the game. I hear them running, fast.

"Prim! What the hell? What's wrong?" is Gale's response, obviously irritated that I shouted when I wasn't in danger.

"Oh, nothings wrong," I sigh dramatically, "I just don't know how I'm going to carry these TWO turkeys that will feed both our family's for a week, back to the Seam." I say while pointing a thumb in the direction the turkeys are laying, now dead.

Before I even finish, they are all jogging towards the bodies.

Katniss beaming proudly, "Perfect shots, Prim."

Gale and Rory are both smiling, nodding in agreement.

Now that we don't have to hunt today because of my kills, and Gale's three snare victims, we decide to start walking to the Hob. It takes an hour and a half to get there, with two hours to kill before we have to be at the reaping. We say hello to Greasy Sae, Darius, and Eli. Eli is Greasy Sae's grandson, who is a year older than than I am. He can make you laugh even when your sad, and is one of the nicest people I know. He's tall, with larger muscles than Gale and Rory combined. If you didn't know his personality, he would be incredibly intimidating. But he's kind of like a big teddy bear. He uses his good looks to try and charm all the girls, and Greasy Sae is always reprimanding him for it. He saunters over, muscles bulging and all, and gives us all a smile.

He leans over in greeting, almost like a bow, and takes my hand and kisses it.

"Hello, Prim," He says with a smile.

I can see Rory glaring, because he absolutely hates the boy. I once asked him about it and he said that just because of his looks, he doesn't have to try and get with every girl in the Seam. I responded with "Not me", which shut him up.

"Hello, Eli," I respond with a smile and a curtsy.

"How are yo-" He is cut off by Greasy Sae's "Leave the poor girl alone before I shove your pretty little face in the boiling stew!"

With a laugh, I walk over to the woman with Rory in tow, saying hello.

"Here, take some soup. It's my treat today. Good luck." She says.

Everyone is always generous on reaping day. I say thanks and Rory nods his head in thanks. We sit over to the old wicker chairs with a beat up table and begin eating. Once we're finished, we start walking back. Katniss and Gale catch up after trading the extra game, and Katniss walks next to me.

"Here, a good luck charm for today." She says, handing over a gold pin with a mockingjay.

"Katniss, I can't take this. I can't accept this. How did you even get this?"

She shakes her head and with a stern look she says, "No, you will accept it. It's a gift. I want you to have it. My friend Madge gave it to me a few years ago for the reapings. It brought me luck."

"I'm giving it back after the reaping though." I say with a smile, trying to show my gratitude. I ignore the roll of her eyes.

"You wanted to talk to me, right?" I say as we're reaching my house. Rory and Gale are still walking behind us.

"Yeah, but it can wait until tonight, when you're home safe." With that, I say goodbye to Gale and Rory, heading off to look as decent as possible.

My mother is waiting for me with a lukewarm bath and a pretty blue dress. Silently, I bathe and get dressed, while she undoes my braid and brushes out all the tangles. Instead of my braid, on reaping day I let my hair down. It's still damp, with its soft waves starting to form just as she's finished brushing. She takes my hand, and together we walk toward the Justice Building, where the reaping is held.

We're walking across town, nearly to the Justice Building, when I hear a squeak. The squeak, turns out to be Posy Hawthorne shouting my name.

"Prim! Prim! Prim!" Her 11 year old self is running to me, with the rest of the Hawthornes trailing behind her.

"Posy! Goodness, you're almost taller than I am!"

"No, no, no! you're taller than I am. See?" she presses her back against mine to see the height difference.

"Right Rory?" she asks the tall boy who is walking closer.

"Right Pose. You look nice, Prim." He says. I can almost see a faint red creeping up his neck.

"Thanks, Rory. You don't look bad yourself." I say with a smile. I turn to Posy, who has a doll made of twigs and yarn in her hand.

"What a lovely doll, Posy. What's her name?"

"Her name is Rosemary."

Before I can speak, the loud horn sounds that means its time to get checked in and in line. Posy gives me a big hug, and whispers only to me, "Good luck Prim, I love you."

I smile my biggest smile, and say, "As I love you. Thank you. See you at dinner!" before rushing off.

Rory joins me, and we both get our fingers pricked and our names checked in.

"God, I hate needles."

"You are a hunter, 6 foot 4, and 17 years old, and you're afraid of a needle?" I tease.

He gives me a glare and nods. I roll my eyes, say good luck, and turn to give him a hug. He has an unidentifiable look in his eyes that I've never seen before. It's something between worry and admiration. Although I'm not so sure about the latter. Before I can tear my eyes away he gives me a kiss on the cheek and goes to the boys section. I'm frozen where I am, trying to think of what that meant. To me it was a harmless kiss from my best friend. To him, I don't know. Gathering my thoughts, I turn and join the girls 17 year old section. Less than 5 minutes later, Effie Trinket appears on stage, dressed in some frilly, ruffled pink dress, with matching pink hair and makeup. Her clothes are adorable in a ridiculous, obnoxious way.

"Welcome, Welcome! To the 74th Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" She turns when Haymitch Abernathy walks onto stage, looking like he hadn't showered in a while. I knew that if I was closer, he would smell like white liquor. When he sits down, I lock eyes with him. He waves to me with a grin he saves only for me, and I wave back with a smile. Haymitch is the only living victor of District 12, and one of my closest friends.

I met him when I was 14. I was in the Hob, trying to trade a squirrel to an old, gross belligerent man. I told him my price, and he didn't agree. I told him to take it or leave it. He said no, but when I turned away, he grabbed my wrist and tried to take the squirrel from me. That's when Haymitch appeared and beat the man until he was unconscious. He bought my squirrel (paid more than the asking price I might add) and walked me home. He was a sweet man once you got past his layers. He had been through a lot in his life, with his games and his nonexistent family. He felt like my own father. He nicknamed me "Rosie", which I loved, but wouldn't allow anyone but him to call me. I would often go to his house in the Victor's Village for no reason at all except for his company. I am slowly trying to get him to wean off of the alcohol, with various different concoctions. So far, none have worked. But I still love him, drunk and all. Katniss doesn't approve. He believes he's a mean old drunk, and when they talk it's only bickering and insults. She doesn't know him like I do, though.

"Ladies First!" Effie shrills into the microphone, and walks over to the bowl.

She pulls out a name, and out of the corner of my eye I see a head snap in my direction. I know it is Rory. I look over at him and give him a small smile. He looks like he's nervous, sweating bullets.

Suddenly he looks panicked. He looks at Effie, then back at me. Completing the action multiple times. I can feel the smile drop from my face. Why is he looking like that? Did Effie speak? The girls around me all take a step back.

I turn and look at Effie. She repeats the name. One that I thought I wouldn't have to hear ever come off her lips.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Oh. That's why Rory is looking at me funny. Why I hear a sob, which I know is Katniss. Why I hear a gasp, from my mother. Why I see Haymitch, with a look of worry and pity on his face. Why I, Primrose Everdeen, have to look as tough as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

I straighten my posture, collect my thoughts, and make my face appear blank. Because if I show emotion, it'll show how scared I am.

Before I walk up the steps to the stage, I hear wailing. I turn and see a blubbering Posy run up to me, screaming "No Prim! No! You can't go! You can't leave me now!" I have to fight back the lump in my throat and hold in my tears. I force myself to be strong and pry her little hands from my dress. This is making it difficult for me to remain emotionless and cold for the cameras. I can't leave Posy. I can't do this. I am about to say something to her, when Darius, the peacekeeper, picks her crying self up and carries her to Mrs. Hawthorne. Thank heavens for nice peacekeepers.

I collect myself once again, and walk up the steps. When I reach the microphone next to Effie Trinket and her pretty pink dress, I look at Rory. For a second I think I see a tear. Maybe it's not a tear. I don't know right now. I feel like my thoughts are a little jumbled and maybe I'm hallucinating.

"And how old are you Miss Everdeen?" Effie's shrill voice speaks into the microphone.

"17 years old, Miss Trinket." I say. My voice sounds a lot stronger and clear than I thought it would. Good. I can see how impressed she is that I actually have manners.

"Well, aren't you just lovely, right folks? Give a round of applause for our beautiful Miss Everdeen!"

Silence. Nobody moves, speaks, or even claps. Then I see it. The District 12 sign. Three fingers placed on the lips, then pointed to the sky, meaning: This is not okay. This is not right. We do not condone this.

"Well, then. Now for the boys tributes!" Oh god. Please don't be Rory, please don't be Rory.

"Elijah Grant!" What. No. Mistake. That's what it is. A mistake is what I'm thinking. But no, I know it's not when I see Eli walking up the steps, looking as strong and confident as ever. He locks eyes with mine, and only then do I see through his strong tough act. He's just as scared as I am, and I know that we both feel pity for the other.

"And how old are you Elijah?"

"18 years old, Miss Trinket." He says. He doesn't sound scared, or worried. He sounds cold and emotionless.

"Well, don't we all have a beautiful group of tributes, huh District 12?" God how ridiculous and blind is this woman?

Nobody speaks. The next minute goes by in a daze.

We shake hands, but instead of letting go, we both hold on tight. I wouldn't be surprised if he lost his hand due to the lack of circulation from my tight grip.

Effie says congratulations and gives us a hug, says goodbye to District 12, and we walk into the Justice Building, where we will say our goodbyes to loved ones. I'm led to a big room, which is fancy and doesn't look like it belongs anywhere in District 12. I see a vase made of pure crystal that could feel the whole District for a month. I sit down and wait. Two seconds later, my mother and Katniss walk in. My mother has tears silently streaming down her face. Katniss's eyes are red but other than that, there is no evidence she was crying. I know what she's doing. She's trying to be strong for me.

"Prim, you can do this. Listen to me, you can win. You have Haymitch. You're the only one who can get him to stop drinking. So do it. Eli will help you. He's your friend. Join together and fight. He'll help you and stay with you. Get to a bow or knife if you can. If not, make one. You're going to win, okay? You will win. You'll come home for me and mom and your niece or nephew." It takes me a moment to process what she just said. But when I do I feel a hope. That's when I am cry. Not sad tears, but happy tears. Katniss is pregnant! I'm going to be an aunt. I hug her and kiss her and promise her I'll come home in soft murmurs.

"Mom, I'll see you soon. At home. In the Victor's Village. I love you," I say softly. I know that I need to hold it together for them, because if I show weakness it means I will give up.

"I love you sweetie. See you soon." Her voice is cracking on the last sentence. I pretend not to notice it. The rest of the five minutes go on with hugs and kisses and 'I love yous' before a peacekeeper comes in and takes them away.

"Win prim! You can! I love you!" Katniss is screaming, and I know that now she's on the verge of hysteria when I hear her voice break.

A minute passes. It feels like an hour.

The door swings open, and in comes little, beautiful, red faced, crying Posy. She engulfs me in a hug, blubbering about how much she loves me and how I am the best sister she never had. I start to cry then too. Vick is next, saying how he loves me and thanks for the lessons on how to heal. Vick is very smart, and scrawny and short. He says he wants to be a healer like me. Mrs. Hawthorne hugs me next, saying she loves me and she'll watch over my mother and Katniss for me. Then Gale, who gives me a kiss on the cheek and tells me how I'm going to win. How pretty soon I'll be cozying it up in the Victor's Village next to that "old crazy drunk". He says he loves me. They leave. I tried my hardest to stay strong. I felt like I only had seconds with them. It went by too fast.

Before I even begin to turn around Rory barges in, with a fierce look in his eyes. "Prim. You can do this, okay? I know you can. You're smart. You're strong. You're beautiful. You're the sweetest person I know. You'll have sponsors lining up for you. You can do this. You can win."

"I can't- I can't kill somebody Rory! Animals are different than children! I can't kill. I can't lose myself in murder and death these games!" I am hysterical at that point. Rory's big arms wrap around my waist, and my tears are spilling onto his now damp shirt.

"You have to. Don't kill, then. Survive. You can do it. You know plants and how to heal. Just survive. Maybe you can hide and outlast the others." He says, and I know he's crying because of the way his voice sounds.

Right when I'm about to say something, the peacekeepers come in, dragging Rory away. His last words were "I love you," which I return before the door slams shut and I slide to the floor, not even trying to stop the tears from streaming.

When my eyes are finally dry and my head is pounding from the buckets of tears, I go to the bathroom, knowing I won't have any more visitors. I splash cold water on my face to make it look like I haven't been crying. There's a medicine cabinet, where I found some herbs that will make the swelling go down. I mix them with warm water and rub the solution under my eyes. In seconds, the swelling is gone. The only evidence of me crying is my red eyes. I manage to find some eye drops and squirt one in each eye. There. I look normal again. Once I'm finished I walk back into the room and sit down on the red velvet sofa.

A peacekeeper walks in a few minutes later and escorts me to the car. Eli is going in a car with Effie behind us, so I don't even see him.

I'm in a car with Haymitch. We don't need to talk. We have that kind of relationship where we don't need to say anything. We just know. He wraps me in a hug for the entire ride to the station. He doesn't say a thing. Which is just perfect for me. I just need comfort. This is the best comfort I could possibly receive. When he pulls away, he looks away, trying to subtly dab at the tears in his eyes. I've never seen him cry.

"Thank you Haymitch," I murmur softly, looking at my lap. I'm entwining my fingers together and apart out of nerves. As we pull to a stop at the station, he holds my hands to stop me from fidgeting.

He looks right into my eyes with a new fierce look about him, "Rosie, I need you to do something, okay? I need you to go up to Eli and take hold of his hand. I want you to hug him and make it seem like you're the best of friends, alright?"

I feel the confused look on my face that matches my thoughts. "But Haymitch, I don't understand, why-"

"Rosie, I just want you to do it, okay? And I want you to smile and wave to the cameras like the sweet, innocent, lovely girl I know you are. Can you do that for me?"

I stare into his grey eyes and I see hope. I can't tell him no. Even though I don't know why or just what kind of things I am agreeing to, I nod my head in assent.

I get out of the car, still clutching Haymitch's hand. I know that the only affection or emotion he shows is for me. So I know the Capitol will most likely want to capture the unusual feelings that Haymitch is showing on camera. I squeeze tighter onto his hand as I see flashes of bright lights and people shouting questions at me. My face feels like it's on fire from the attention and embarrassment.

I make my way up to the platform and feel somebody tugging on my hand, and turn to see Eli. I remember what Haymitch said to me in the car, so when I see him I crash into him trying to express my fear and worry with a hug. He does the same, with a fierce hug. Being almost two feet taller than I am, he towers over me and has to lean down to kiss my cheek.

I'm not even hugging him because of Haymitch, I'm hugging him because he's my friend and I can and I want to.

I straighten my shoulders; put on the only fake smile I have ever used in my life, and force myself to wave at the cameras. They are gushing over me, and I am trying not to show how blind I'm becoming from the flashing lights of the cameras.

I just cross my fingers and hope that Haymitch has a plan for me, to get me back to little Posy and Rory and Katniss and my unborn niece or nephew and my mother and everyone I love. I know he has a plan though, because Haymitch is my second father and he loves me and I love him and I trust him with everything I have.

I continue smiling until my face hurts. I feel Eli's gaze on me, and try to ignore it. But after a few minutes, I turn to see him smiling at me. Not fake. A smile. A true sincere smile. And envy him for whatever force is giving him the hope to produce such a genuine smile.

I blush and turn back to the crowd, waving and smiling and hoping that at least one of us will come out alive.

__A/N: _I just wanted to thank those of you who reviewed, it means so much that you liked the story! This is my first story and I am so happy it has positive feedback. This chapter was hard to write, because I'm trying to portray my view of the characters personalities and relationships with one another, and it's difficult to put into words. So I hope you like it (-:_


	3. Chapter 3

When we get inside the train Eli goes straight to his room. I go to follow him and comfort him but haymitch takes hold of my wrist. I turn to face him, he shakes his head, looking down and whispers, "Not now, Rosie. He needs to reevaluate his.. Priorities."

I nod, but I don't understand his words, but I don't question them either.

I finally decide to take a look around the room I'm in. It's beautiful. And big. Probably as big as my house in the seam. It's all white, with a long narrow banquet table with all sorts of food on the opposite side of where I'm standing. There are two green velvet couches facing each other with a small coffee table in the center. They are located in the center of the room. Next to me is a bar, which I now see is where haymitch is headed. This is the time, I think. This is the time to intervene. I grab his hand and intertwine our fingers.

"Haymitch, may I speak to you?" I mumble in a small voice, because I'm nervous about his reaction and embarrassed for asking.

"Sure Rosie. Is there something wrong? Why're you all red?" he grumbles.

I glare. "I'm not red. I just. I was wondering. If um. You could do me a favor for the duration of my games."

He looks hesitant.

"Depends on the 'favor'." He says with air quotations around favor.

"Could you try and stay sober and help me and Eli? I'll make you different remedies and concoctions and I'll help you and distract you, I promise! It'll be like we're at home." I say quickly and smile at him reassuringly. I want him to agree. I've never seen him more sober than when he's with me. So I'm hopeful that I'm the only one who can ask this of him who receives a positive answer. He's my father in many ways. I don't feel like I'm betraying my real father by saying that, because I know he wouldn't want me to feel like I'm missing out on that relationship.

"I would do anything for you, Rosie. You should know that by now. You're my family. My only family. If this will help your chances, I'll do it. If this will make you feel better, I'll do it. You hear? Now go get washed up. I'll be here. NOT drinking." He winks and smiles his special "Rosie smile" he likes to call it. The one that makes his eyes crinkle and look handsome and young. I laugh and kiss his cheek and run off to my room.

I open the door and can almost hear my jaw hit the floor. The whole room is marble. I know how much marble costs. It's district two's main work. It's for the rich. It's a luxury that district four, a career district, can barely afford. I have only seen marble once in my life.

A few hours ago, in the justice building in district 12. The room is cold, so are the floors. Ha. Kind of like the capitols hearts. I start unbraiding my hair as I walk into the room. When I'm finished, I peel off my dress. I hear the sound of metal hitting the ground. How strange. I pick up the dress and immediately scan it for the source. I find exactly what I'm looking for.

The mockingjay pin that katniss gave me. Katniss. Now I will never be able to return her pin. I will never be able to meet her son or daughter and love them with all my heart like I do katniss.

A sob begins to escape my throat without my control. I miss them so much. I miss katniss and my mother and Rory and my father and gale and posy and the hawthornes and lady and buttercup and Peeta and Darius and the hob and even the boy who has bullied me since I was 13. I miss home. I miss being young and innocent. I still am. I still am the sweet girl who was afraid of reaping day and the woods. I just learned how to hide it.

Still crying, I manage to turn on the complicated shower to muffle the sound of my sobs, and hop in. I am able to have different soaps and smells pour out. I get the hang of how the shower works quickly. I manage to match the soaps and oils to the same powerful scent that is my favorite and I know is haymitch's: lavender.

*FLASHBACK*

I wait for about two minutes before knocking again.

"Mr. Abernathy, it's Prim Everdeen."

It has been about two weeks since I interacted with Mr. Abernathy for the first time at the hob. He rescued me from a very scary man who needed food. I felt terrible for the man. He looked awful and dirty and sad and hungry. I wish there was more I could do. But I had to get money for what I was selling, and he refused.

Mr. Abernathy rescued me before the man could hurt me and walked me home.

Now, I am at his doorstep in the victors village and am bringing herbs. I have started to hunt with Katniss and trade at the hob, but I would never openly bring game to anybody's doorstep in broad daylight for trade.

I've noticed over the years that he is a little depressed and tends to drink to ease his pain. I have brought herbs for soothing and comfort. I just hope he doesn't think I'm trying to pity him. I hold no judgement.

"Mr. Abernathy?"

I try the door handle. It's open. How strange. It's probably around noon.

I walk inside slowly and carefully as to not disturb him. He has a very large home but is very plain. Hmph. If I had a house and a victor salary I would fill it with family pictures and decorate it. All he has is furniture.

Then it hits me. The smell. No, not smell. The stench. It smells like alcohol and rotted food and dirt dishes. I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

I see Mr. Abernathy on the couch in the living room, knocked out cold with an empty bottle on the floor next to him.

I walk further into the house, and in the kitchen I see the main source of the smell. There is molded bread and fruit on the countertops, and dirty dishes overflowing the sink. I have a few hours to spare since I know Katniss thinks I am with my friend Delilah. I came here to thank Mr Abernathy for his help. I see how I can do that now. I pray he won't mind. If Katniss knew I was here I would be as dead as one of her squirrels.

I sigh, and roll up my sleeves. I walk into the kitchen and get to work. I first look under the sink for a garbage bag. Once I find that I collect all of the empty bottles (17!) and old or rotten food. I go into the room he's sleeping in to get the empty bottle I saw. Once I collect it, I head back into the other room. Something shiny in his hand catches my eye. It's a knife.

A surge of sadness runs up my spine. Whatever he went through that makes him need a knife to fall asleep must be horrendous. I walk into the other rooms in the house and collect the garbage.

A couple of hours has gone by. I start on the dishes. I begin to hum to myself without thinking. It's one of my favorite songs my father and Katniss sang, the hanging tree. I think about how Katniss only ever sings when I ask. She never sings for herself anymore, which makes me incredibly sad.

Time flies by and I'm finally through the mount Everest of dishes. I hear a creak in the floorboard and gasp. I turn around and see Mr. Abernathy standing with a perplexed expression. I feel the blush on my cheeks already. Strong.

"Mr. Abernathy. I'm so sorry to come into your house. I came here to say thank you for helping me a few weeks ago in the hob. I would have come sooner but I have been busy. I, um, brought you something. I knocked, but you didn't answer, and the door was unlocked. I know I shouldn't have opened the door. It was rude of me. I was so worried about you when you didn't answer. I came in and you were sleeping. But I saw this mess, and I couldn't leave without showing you my gratitude for your help. So, thank you." I sigh with a wide, yet sheepish, smile. I feel my cheeks still red.

He's looking at me confused, with his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

He doesn't say anything for a minute in shock. It's a pretty awkward silence.

The smile slips from my face.

"I brought you this. It's called lavender oil. It's soothing, and helps with all sorts of things. It's very useful. We have a plant I began growing in my backyard and I use the oil a lot for patients. I have been trying to plant more but I haven't been.. Able to find the funds for more seeds. My mother is a healer. And so am I. Sort of. I want to be one." I feel myself rambling.

He still looks at me in disbelief. Then he averts his gaze to my outstretched hand with the bottle of lavender oil in it. He is silent for a few more minutes. He doesn't move or try to take it.

"I'm sorry for coming into your home uninvited. It was foolish and rude and completely impolite. I apologize. Thank you for your help mr Abernathy." I set the bottle down and look at the floor.

I turn to walk out the door when Mr. Abernathy grabs my wrist. He grabs it much more gently than I thought he would. Not like a man who was about to throw an uninvited stranger out of his home.

"You were worried about me?" he says in a small voice, filled with disbelief. Out of all that I said, he heard that I was worried about him. Why wouldn't I be? Why does he doubt that?

"Of course I was!" I shout at him. He takes a step back. I can't believe I just shouted at this man. "Of course I was, Mr. Abernathy." I say in a softer voice. I put my hand on his shoulder and meet his gaze.

"It's Haymitch. My name is Haymitch." He plasters a wide smile on his face.

*PRESENT TIME*

I walk into my bedroom to get changed. I choose a pair of cream shorts and a long sleeve forest green shirt. I pick up Katniss's pin from the dresser and pin it onto my shirt. It is something I will wear as often as possible here. It's all I have left of home besides the memories now.

I spilt my hair down the middle and braid each side in two. I like braiding my hair. It reminds me of the little girl I still am. Katniss is too mature and cold and grown up for double, which is why her braid is a single one. Mine is in two, because it's innocent, sweet, childlike, feminine, and fits my personality wholeheartedly.

I walk out of my room to find Haymitch. Before I walk two steps I hear the sound of glass breaking coming from what I assume to be Eli's room.

I knock on the door and I hear no answer. I knock again. I hear a scream. A shiver runs up my spine. This time I just enter without thinking. What I see I don't exactly comprehend.

Eli is sitting in front of the long mirror in his room, crying. The mirror is in pieces on the floor, and his knuckles are bleeding profusely. I act without thinking.

The healer in me kicks in. I rush over to him and tend to his wounds. I assess the supplies I need, and go to the panel on the wall that acts as a sort of elevator. I punch in the supplies I need, and seconds later gauze, disinfectant, bandages, tape, tweezers, towels, and ointment are sent up in the elevator. I grab the supplies and bring them to Eli wordlessly. He's still crying but I pretend not to notice.

I focus on his hands. They are pressed against his eyes, trying to hide his face. His body is rocking with sobs. His hands are completely bloody now, and dripping down his hands onto the marble. I fold the towel and set it on the ground. I try to pry his hands from his face. His hands won't budge and I know they won't be able to. My muscle mass doesn't even compare to his. If I even have any muscle to begin with.

"Eli. I need to bandage your hands. Let me see." I say gently.

He doesn't move his hands or do anything. So I do what Katniss does when I cry. I sing. I'm not nearly as good as she is, but I'm not bad either. Its just a capitol approved song that has meaningless lyrics. He starts to relax a little at my voice. When the song is over, I just hum. I am able to pry his hands from his face. Thank goodness.

I begin working immediately. First I remove the shards of glass embedded in the skin with the tweezers. I place the pieces on the towel. Then, I disinfect the wounds and clean around the areas with the gauze. I wrap up his hands with the bandages and tape.

When I'm done I finally stop humming and look at his face. His eyes are boring into mine. He looks guilty and ashamed. For what, I have no idea.

"Prim, I'm so sorry. I honestly don't know what happened. I just. Do you miss home?"

"Of course. I think it would be abnormal if anybody wouldn't." I smile. He returns it.

"Right. Thank you for your help. You know, when you win, singing could be your talent. I've never heard anything like it before"

I laugh. "If I win, winning would be a talent itself. Look at me. I don't stand a chance. It would be a miracle. But, if I win, It'll be my talent. Just for you." I smile to the hide the pain that the truth of the words caused me.

"C'mon. Let's go talk to Haymitch and Effie." I get up and walk to the door. I hear him follow me, and once I'm through the frame, he grabs my hand. He looks nervous and terrified. I know that he's scared of the games. Any normal person would be. I squeeze it reassuringly and look down. When we reach the next car I scan the car for the bar. Thankfully, Haymitch is not there.

He's leaning in the corner of the room.

"Hey haymitch" He looks at me expectantly like he's waiting for me to say something.

Didn't I just say something?

Then he looks at my hand. Which I forgot is attached to Eli's. Haymitch's gaze is now on eli, and he's glaring daggers at the poor boy.

Great.

A/N: Hi everybody! I would have postedsooner but I'm on vacation and I didn't bring my computer so I'm posting from my phone! I read some reviews about Prim's character. I totally agree that I portrayed prim more like Katniss(fierce and cold) than herself (innocent and sweet) and I hate it! So when I get home, I'm going to edit the past two chapters to portray Prim in the way I see her. I just want you all to know that she is still innocent and sweet in this story. Because it took me so long to update, I'll post another chapter in the next 48 hours! Thanks for all of the reviews, it means so much to me! (-:


	4. Chapter 4

I release my hold on Eli's hand before anything else problematic can happen. It's not like Haymitch is mad at me. He's mad at Eli. He doesn't want Eli hurting me, he's playing the father role 100%.

He still looks angry, and he is still glaring at Eli. I'm pretty sure that they only know each other in passing, from the Hob.

Eli holding my hand wasn't a romantic gesture or anything. For me, at least.

I was trying to reassure him, and comfort him. I have to make Haymitch understand that.

"Haymitch, it was nothing. Okay?"

I say in a pleading voice.

He looks at me and his eyes softens.

He harrumphs, and looks back to Eli, steps closer so he's in Eli's face and whispers with venom I've never heard before, "No funny business. I don't know what the hell your angle is with Prim, but you will not endanger her life in these games. You will not play with her mind or her heart here, to betray her in that goddamn arena."

"Haymitch-" I want him to stop talking. Eli wouldn't do that, would he? I feel tears watering at my eyes at the idea of it.

"No, Primrose. You need to hear this." He only uses my full name when he's angry or serious or sad.

"He will get close to you. Then when the gong sounds, he will hurt you. He will chase you. He will murder you. You will die." He spits the word. I flinch. "You can't get close to him or anybody else going into this arena."

I'm sobbing now. I can't look him or Eli or Effie in the eye. "It might happen when you're eating or sleepi-" I can't take it anymore.

"STOP! Please stop! Please!" I shout at him. I'm hysterical.

I've never been in this state in front of him. He's more than a little surprised. I slap him.

"How dare you." I say with venom. "You really have no faith, then?" He looks genuinely hurt now. "I thought I had one person here who at least thought I could win. I guess I assumed wrong."

I have silent tears still streaming down my face when I walk down the hall, leaving behind faces of shock. I don't want to my room, or back to the room where Haymitch an Eli are in.

Apparently we are picking up district one soon.

Each district has two cars (that are huge). Each car has four bedrooms, four bathrooms, two lounge rooms, and one kitchen and dining room.

I decide to go for a stroll to cool off. The whole argument took place while we were stopped, picking up district two.

District twelve is always picked up first, since we are further away from the Capitol.

I walk to the end of the hall and open the door. There is a big gust of wind and I'm nearly flown backwards. I grab onto the rail and hold on tight. If I want to go to the next car I must jump. There is about a 10-inch wide metal bar connecting the two cars. The train is picking up speed, so if I want to jump, I must do it now. It's about a 4 foot jump. I can do it, I think. Piece of cake.

1,2,3...

OW.

My foot is throbbing from where I accidentally kicked the metal doorframe. That's gonna bruise.

I quickly slide open the door and go inside.

I don't bother to look around but it's hard not to notice the walls.

Why are the walls fuchsia?

District twelve can't afford bright colors. This must be district one's car. That must mean that the one next to it is district two's. The fuchsia walls are beginning to actually cause a migraine.

I slouch onto the floor with my back pressed against the wall. I close my eyes and massage my temple.

"Are you alright?" A deep, husky voice asks.

I look up and narrow my eyes.

A boy about my age I didn't notice before is standing before me with concern and curiosity on his face.

He has short blond hair with ocean blue eyes. He has a strong and prominent jawline. His muscles are bulging from his arms, stomach, and chest. I only know that because of the form fitting black T-shirt he's wearing. There is a small symbol on the right side of the chest sewn in but I can't make it out. He has on a pair of dark grey sweats. I try not to notice how attractive he is. But apparently I'm not trying hard enough.

Great. My competition.

"What are you doing here?" I ask skeptically.

He smirks, "I could ask you the same question."

I roll my eyes. "Enjoying the lovely decor. How about you?" I say with a smile. He laughs. I also try not to notice how lovely his laugh is. But I do.

"Just debating using this wonderful color for my room back home. What do you think?"

"I think that it has just the right amount of masculinity for you." I say with a smile. His booming laugh echoes throughout the large room.

"Well if that won't convince me then I don't know what will."

"Maybe the daily headache you'll be sure to get if you do use the color." I say, looking around the room.

I close my eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing in my head. I know it's not actually from the color. It's from crying.

Crap. Can this guy tell? I wipe at my eyes once more.

He looks at me curiously and I know that he knows. If he does, he doesn't say a word.

"But don't worry, I have some herbs I can send you home with, if you decide you like the color. It'll help with the headache." I say jokingly with a wink and a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh really? Are you a healer or something?"

His question snaps me back into reality.

Oh my goodness. I just revealed my biggest weapon to another tribute. I forgot where I am.

The Hunger Games.

I don't even know his name or his district. I mean I was joking with him a minute ago and he was nice, but he could be a terrible person. What if was a career? No, he couldn't be. He's too nice and kind and caring.

Ugh. Goodness, Prim, why do you talk so much?

I straighten my posture, turn my expression from smiling to cold and emotionless, and stand up. He looks confused and I think I see a faint look of hurt in his eyes. I make my way to the door, but I hear his heavy footsteps approaching, and they're loud. Like really loud. He grabs my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

He actually looks.. Sad. He must be lonely or something. I feel terrible. I want to comfort him and wrap this boy in my arms.

But I remember Haymitch's words. He'll try to kill me in a week. I must get home to Katniss and her baby. But I can't be mean to this boy when he's obviously hurting.

I sigh, "I'm going to my mentor. I left without telling him where I was going. And a word of advice, I don't think this color suits you." I smile at him.

"I'll see you later." I say.

He's grinning, and he looks extremely handsome when he does so.

I walk back to the door and make the jump back to the car.

I don't think Haymitch is worried about me. I'm angry at him for not believing in me. How can he not think I have no chance whatsoever? I mean really? I walk into the lounge room.

"There you are, Rosie. Where were you? We looked in every crevice of this car!" Haymitch said exasperated. I felt a small twinge of guilt at seeing the worried look on his face.

I glared. I'm still angry at him for doubting me. I doubt my abilities too, but that doesn't mean he should.

"I took a walk. I met a boy. We discussed fuchsia." I say, smiling to myself.

He gives me a are-you-crazy look.

Effie looks too pleased about the mention of that color. Before Haymitch can ask, Effie beats him to it.

"Ooh! Fuchsia on the train? I personally love that color. The other districts have different colors they prefer on their trains. The only district that could possibly have fuschia is district.."

I look down, preparing myself for Haymitch's blow.

"One! ONE! Why would you go to district one's car? Are you asking for trouble? Do you want to get targeted in training? In the arena?" He asks. He's so angry, but so am I from our earlier argument. I know that if I got caught by district one they would be angry with me and take it out on me for breaking into their car.

"No, but you're so sure that I will, aren't you? It was empty. If you haven't noticed, we haven't even picked up the district one tributes yet." I smirk.

He looks so confused I almost laugh. Almost. Not the smartest tool in the shed, are you Haymitch?

"Then who did you meet? What district? Maybe you can ally or something."

Oh. I didn't even ask.

"Oh. I don't know, actually. I didn't ask."

He rolls his eyes. I sigh and sit down next to him.

Suddenly, the Capitol comes into view.

Eli and I run to the window. A crowd has materialized at the train station. They're all shouting and waving.

The Capitol is so beautiful and big and wonderful. How can something so wonderful be so horrible?

I do what feels right, however. I smile, and I wave through the window.

I've never seen anything like it before.

The people are dressed in bright colors with different paints on their faces.

I feel Haymitch's hand on my shoulder and I know what he's telling me: good job. He squeezes it and I turn to face him with a grin. I forget about everything he said to me for a moment. He grins back.

A voice announces it is safe to leave the train.

We leave and enter the living quarters where we will be staying for the duration of our stay before we enter the arena.

It's dinner time, so before we take a tour of the rooms and bedrooms we will sit down for dinner.

I take a seat next to Haymitch at the table. Across from me is Effie and Eli. Usually I would sit next to Eli but Haymitch refused like the protective man he is. I wonder if he thinks of me as a daughter. Or if I'm just some clingy little girl to him.

I put a napkin in my lap and try to ignore Effie's beam at my manners.

Haymitch unexpectedly takes my hand and leans in and whispers, "Meet me on the roof at midnight, Rosie." I nod in acknowledgement.

Effie pipes up in her usual chipper voice, "So, tonight, we will be viewing the reapings of all the districts. They will take place after dinner. Then you can do whatever you want. Tomorrow you will meet your stylists who will prepare you for the opening ceremonies. Primrose, it might take you all day. Eli, it will take you only a few hours. Oh, and you have new stylists this year. They are the best and the brightest!" She says with a bright smile. I can't help but return it.

I love her enthusiasm so much. It's something to admire. She's so sweet, even though she is sometimes blind to what truly goes on in the districts.

"That's great Effie. Do you know anything about what we will be wearing for opening ceremonies?" I ask with a small smile.

"Even if I did, I couldn't tell you, dear." She gives me a stern look then smiles.

"But whatever it is it will be fabulous since it is made by Cinna!" She trills.

I smile at her.

Dinner progresses through with light conversation about unimportant topics.

There's seven courses brought out by two avoxes. A young boy and girl about my age. They're gorgeous. I met the boy earlier and discovered his name was Sage and her name was Evangeline.

I excuse myself to use the restroom during about the fifth course. I didn't realize that the boy was bringing the sixth course however, so when I got up I ran straight into him, knocking out all the dishes he was carrying. As soon as the food splattered on the floor it was spoiled.

It couldn't be eaten. I felt terrible. The food that scattered to the floor could have fed mine, Katniss's, Rory's, and Eli's family for about two weeks. All because of my clumsiness. I am mortified. How could I have wasted such good food?

What will the Capitol do to me? Oh no. Will they torture me or beat me? Or hurt Katniss or the baby? Or the Hawthorne's? Or Haymitch? Oh god. What if they blame Sage when it was my fault? They can't! I have to talk to someone about this. I feel so terrible.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't blame Sage. It was my fault. Don't let the Capitol hurt him. Please don't hurt him. It wasn't his fault. It was all my fault. Haymitch please. Don't hurt him, it was me. I'll, um, I'll pay for the food somehow, I will. I can do some work or someth-" I spout out so quickly that I don't notice everyones looks of confusion and Sage's look of shock.

Haymitch, shaking his head, interrupts me, "Rosie, the Capitol won't do anything to him, or you. The Capitol has so much food they won't even notice it's missing. They won't hurt you or Sage, okay?" He notices my signs that I'm about to cry and hugs me and kisses my forehead. He whispers soothing words in my ear whilst hugging me and comforting me.

I was so terrified that they would punish Sage for my mistake. Haymitch excuses us from dinner and tries to take me back to my room. I'm no longer hungry anyways.

I can't move however. He's tugging and tugging. I'm frozen to my spot. I snap into focus when I see Sage and Evangeline trying to clean up my mistake.

Why should they clean up my mess? That's not right. I rush over to them and help.

When my hands start picking up the scattered food and placing it on the tray, they furiously shake their heads at me and look terrified. Why are they scared?

"Primrose! Don't clean that up! That isn't your job to complete. It's theirs." Effie says sternly. I look at her and she looks angry. I'm confused. I made this mess. I should clean it up.

I look to Haymitch and he look sad. He understands why I'm doing this. But he has to agree with Effie. Funny how we can have these silent conversations.

I look at Effie confidently and speak clearly, "Yes, it may be their job but it was my mistake."

I turn to Sage and Evangeline. "I can clean this up. It was my mess. I apologize. I'm sorry." Their eyes widen.

I hear Effie gasp. They must be scared of Effie. Why is she acting so.. Rude? I'm instantly furious. This is not appropriate behavior. She, of all people, should know this. An avox is just as much of a person as I am or she is. Why is she treating them any different?

"Primrose. You cannot address Avoxes like that. Unless you give them an order, you may not speak to them." She's glaring at me.

"An order? Human beings should not be ordered around, Effie! They're not puppies. How can you think that?" This is preposterous! Effie, queen of manners, is saying this?

"I think you should go to your room with Haymitch. Now." She says sternly.

I glare at her.

"Right. So now you're ordering me around too? Would you like me to kneel while I'm at it?" I have never seen her look so disheveled.

"Sage, Evangeline, stop cleaning. That, is an order. Effie can take care of everything." I smirk at her. She looks like she is about to explode.

Haymitch is clutching his sides and his eyes are watering from laughing so hard. I hear Eli snort from behind me.

I grab Haymitch's hand and storm off to my room. I'm so mad at Effie.

How dare she order people around! She doesn't own people.

Haymitch is still chuckling when he sits down on the bed.

I grab a change of clothes for sleeping. Its a black camisole with black capris.

I go into the bathroom to change.

When I return, Haymitch comes up to me and hugs me.

"I believe in you. With all of my heart. You have everything it takes to win this. You have all three requirements: physical, mental, and emotional. Everyone in Panem will love you. It's hard not to. You can do it. I know you can. I have faith in you. Don't believe for a second that I don't. I just know how easily you trust people. I mean you trusted the old crazy drunk. I don't want to see you get manipulated or hurt, Rosie. I love you too much, okay? I'm sorry."

I've only heard Haymitch say those three words a few times before, only in very serious situations. I've said them to him several times. I know he loves me, he doesn't have to say it.

"I already forgave you hours ago." I smile at him.

"I love you too, you old crazy drunk." I hug him and kiss his cheek. He chuckles.

"So is this what you wanted to talk to me about on the roof at midnight? So secretly?" I joke.

He laughs nervously. "Well, mostly. The rest can wait. Well, get some rest now. Night, Rosie."

I have spent many nights at Haymitch's house. I even have my own room at his house.

He took me to town one afternoon and bought me anything I wanted to decorate it. Anything! And since he did that, I insisted that we decorated the rest of his boring house too. So I did.

Now it's filled with pictures of us.

I can't bear the thought of sleeping alone tonight.

Haymitch won't mind. I've slept in his bed before. I know what some people might think. That it's creepy or might seem romantic. It's about as romantic as a father would sleep in the same bed as his daughter. Which isn't romantic at all.

"Wait, Haymitch. I can't be alone. Not tonight. Please don't leave me. Can't you sleep here?" I try to hide the hysteria creeping into my voice, but it's there.

He looks at me knowingly and walks back in the direction of my bed. it's huge. It could fit probably six grown men.

"Of course. We missed the reapings. Let's watch the reruns now. There should be one on."

There's a TV in my room, and it's on the wall opposite my bed. So if we lay down we will see perfectly.

I turn the channel on while he gets the bed situated for sleep. We crawl under the covers just as Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith announce that the rerun is beginning.

"Perfect timing" I say with a smile.

At the bottom of the screen, it will show the name and district of each tribute after their reaping is shown. I tune out Mr. Templesmith's and Mr. Flickerman's voices.

District one female is a beautiful girl named Glimmer. She looks fierce and strong. But arrogant and cocky. Which could be damaging in the arena. She also looks a little self absorbed. She's a career, she volunteered. She doesn't appear to have known the tribute who was reaped either, so she didn't volunteer for her.

Her partner's name is Marvel. He volunteered also. He's tall, and looks pretty strong, but not buff. He looks lean and fit. He doesn't look threatening. He's grinning.

District two comes on next. The female is a pretty girl who looks too young to have volunteered. She looks maybe 14 or 15 years old. But she is a career, so I guess she is trained. She looks really strong, both physically and mentally. She looks scary, like nobody should mess with her. Ever.

The reaping of the male tribute confuses and shocks me.

A young boy about twelve years is reaped. He has bushy blond hair that is curly with startlingly familiar blue eyes. He has glasses that he has to keep on pushing up his nose to keep from falling. His looks really gangly and lanky. Normally in district two, on him where there should be muscle there is bone. He looks too innocent and sweet for these games.

I keep thinking, he's too young. He's too young. He's too young.

Gervais Evins.

Pushing his glasses up his nose again, he takes two steps before his name is called again, but from a different voice.

"Gervais!" A deep male voice shouts. I recognize it. From where, I don't know. The voice sounds desperate and vulnerable.

The boy who shouts comes into view on the screen. I know him. I met him. I talked to him. Fuchsia boy.

"I volunteer!" He shouts firmly.

A/N: I felt terrible for not updating in a few days. And I can't wait to hear the response to the first Cato/Prim interaction. Yes, I do portray Cato as kind to Prim. But Prim only. He's deadly to everyone else. Well Prim And some exception. Here's chapter four. I hope you like it (-:


	5. Chapter 5

"I volunteer!" He shouts firmly.

I hear my gasp and I feel my face contort into one of shock and confusion.

Kind, funny, caring, nice, fuchsia boy is trained, dangerous, armed, district two career?

No. It can't be the same person. No.

"No?" I hear Haymitch say.

Oops. I must have said that out loud.

I continue looking at the screen, ignoring Haymitch.

Fuschia boy walks confidently up to the stage with a smirk on his face.

I see worry, fear, and pain flash in his eyes. But then it's gone.

He keeps glancing at something in the crowd, but I have no clue what.

Every time he does glance at whatever or whoever is in the crowd his eyes look worried and he looks like the boy I saw today in District one's car.

But this other boy at this reaping looks like a district two career: cocky and arrogant.

"And your name is, young man?"

"Cato Evins." He says confidently. This gets him a round of applause from the crowd.

Right. They want to see him fight to the death. He smirks. But when he does, I can't help but feel that it's fake.

But I don't know which personality is fake: fuchsia boy in district one's train car, or Cato Evins, career of district two?

For some reason I am hoping the latter.

Wait. Cato Evins. Evins. The boy who was originally reaped was Gervais Evins. Maybe Cato is related to him and is saving him. Maybe he isn't willingly going into the Hunger Games to kill innocent children. Including me.

"And how old are you Mr. Evins?"

"18 years old, sir." Cato says with a smile. When he glances out to the crowd again I realize he is looking at the boys section.

It must be Gervais. He has a pained expression on his face for a split second before he averts his attention to the escorts words congratulating them and so on.

I keep my eyes locked on the his face.

His face goes from pained to expressionless and back again multiple times.

Who is this mysterious boy? Is he fuchsia boy or is he career boy?

I hope ill be able to find out soon.

The rerun moves onto District 3 which holds no interest for me.

I completely forgot about Haymitch until he nudges me with his shoulder.

"You know him or something? You looked like you knew him. He is a career. From two." He practically growls the last two sentences. Like I don't know that.

"Yes. I know him." I murmur softly. I finally tear my gaze from the screen and look at him.

He looks exhausted. His forehead is shiny with sweat and he has bags under his eyes. I'm willing to bet money he's in pain.

I forgot. He hasn't had alcohol in hours. Which might be a while for him.

I forget about the reaping and decide that its unimportant. I'll be meeting the tributes soon anyways. Plus, Eli can fill me in on anything I might need to know.

I quickly walk over to the panel and punch in the herbs and supplies I'll be needing to make a remedy in. Less than a minute later everything arrives in the elevator.

I carry everything to the bathroom. I take the bowl and fill it with warm water and begin making the paste. Then I begin making the edible remedy.

I carry back the concoctions and set them on the bed next to Haymitch.

He immediately sits up when he sees the two bowls in my hands.

He looks grumpy.

"What the hell are those Rosie? What're you gonna do?" He grumbles, his eyebrows furrowing.

I chuckle because he looks terrified.

"You scared? Of paste? These are herbal remedies, Haymitch. They aren't going to attack you. They're going to help you. This one you eat. It won't taste good, I'm sorry. But it will help with the need and want for alcohol. This one I will massage on your face. It's for your headache. I'm assuming you have one, because I know you'd never admit it." I joke teasingly and smirk at him.

He looks sheepish so I take that for a yes.

"Here, swallow this. It'll taste like sleep syrup and cherries. Which is not a good combination. So I have some mint leaves for you." I hand him both.

He rolls his eyes and looks in the bowl. His eyes bug out of his head. "I have to drink all of it? It's basically overflowing! That's not even fair and you know it!" he whines.

"How old are you Haymitch? Stop your bitching and drink your medicine. Your whining like a toddler who didn't get candy. Now grow a pair and drink the medicine before I force a tube down your throat to make you drink it." I smile menacingly. I can be evil when I want to.

He is glaring at me the entire time he drinks the bowl.

He shudders and chews the mint leaves.

"Lean on my lap and I'll apply the paste. It's clear, so you won't see it." I say.

Hmm.. Maybe that could be payback one day. I could color the paste and his face could be pink for a day. I'd love to see that!

He leans into my lap and I stick my hands in the bowl, generously applying the paste to my fingers.

I begin to hum the hanging tree again while I massage his temples. I know I can't sing the lyrics while I'm here in the Capitol. It's a dangerous song to sing anywhere, especially here.

I always sing to Haymitch. Every chance he gets he tries to get me to do it. I agree but only when it's the two of us. He is always relaxed and calm when I sing; I'm not sure why. If it makes him happy, I'll do it though.

I begin to sing a Capitol approved song. I don't care for the lyrics. I just sing it so I can, because I need to instead of humming. Haymitch immediately releases the tension in his shoulders and body and relaxes into my lap when I do.

I don't think he cares what I sing, so long as I do.

I continue singing different songs until the paste runs out.

"Is it better, Haymitch?" I ask quietly. He has his eyes closed and looks peaceful.

"Much better." He gets off my lap and swings his body over so his head is resting on the pillow. Seconds later I hear his snores.

Thank goodness his pain is gone. If he was in pain I would force him to drink. I wouldn't be able to stand it.

I chuckle quietly to myself. I don't really feel tired. I feel like exploring. I grab a dark grey sweatshirt and pull it over my head. It's probably midnight and Haymitch said something about a roof. I'm sure that everyone is in bed asleep by now, so I tiptoe quietly out of my room down to the elevators. I push the up button.

We are the highest floor up since we're district twelve.

I hop in and realize that there is no button to access the rooftop.

I hop back out and head to the stairwell. I walk up two flights of stairs and open the door that must lead out into the roof.

A gasp escapes my mouth.

There is a beautiful garden on the far right side that overlooks the city. There's so many different plants and flowers I can't take them all in.

Hidden in the garden is a beautiful white bench with soft blue cushions. You'd have to walk through the garden to find it. Folded on the back of the bench is a forest green knitted blanket.

What isn't covered in plants, is grass.

On the left side of the roof looks like a punching bag and a mat.

That's strange. I didn't even realize that there could be training supplies other than the training rooms.

I walk straight over to the bench and sit down. Wrapping myself in the blanket, I look up at the night sky.

The stars are bright and twinkling, coming out for the world to see. I've never seen them like this. Here, they are so open and bright. Enhanced, even. We are in the Capitol, so it's possible.

I lay down so that my whole body is on the bench. Anybody taller than me couldn't do this, because the bench isn't that long and I'm so short.

I sigh and close my eyes.

Maybe I could come out here every night. It's peaceful an relaxing and has a great view. I could tend to the garden and pick flowers to bring to Effie, Haymitch, and Eli.

I smile at the thought. I feel myself start to fall asleep, but I can't wake up enough to move.

I jolt awake when I hear a door slam open loudly.

I flinch when the door slams shut again. I hear loud heavy footsteps on the grass.

How can you be loud on grass?

I hear muttering, and the sound of punches being thrown against what I assume is the punching bag.

The person sounds upset. I should go check to see if they're alright.

I get up off the bench and quietly inch closer to hear and see the source of my sleep disruption.

Fuchsia boy.

I straighten my posture and fix my hair. Wait. Why am I fixing my hair?

I try and hide myself while listening to his mumbling.

"District twelve." He groans. "Why does she have to be from district twelve? Just my luck. First Gervais now this." He grumbles.

He punches the bag after every sentence. He looks.. Scary.

Wait. He said 'District twelve'.. 'her'.. Is he talking about me? I'm district twelve and I'm a her. Well, obviously Prim.

But he does know Gervais. I bet they're related. They look related. Same blond hair and blue eyes.

That means that he probably isnt a monster who volunteered for the games to kill innocent children. He did it to save his relative.

This realization makes me feel happy and warm.

He suddenly punches the bag so hard that it falls off the hook.

I'm so surprised I can't hold back my gasp.

He turns around so quickly and is glaring so menacingly looking for the source of the sound that I shrink back. He looks like career boy when he does this.

But then when he sees me he softens his gaze back to fuchsia boy. He looks kind and soft and sweet and I feel my stomach do somersaults.

I feel the red in my cheeks and I feel it strong. I feel bad for spying. I look down guiltily. I have to say something to explain my impolite behavior.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, um, startle you." I fidget with my hands and bite my lip.

"I think I might have fallen asleep and then I heard you come in. I didn't know who it was and you sounded upset. I came to see if you were alright. I'm sorry." I ramble.

This is so embarrassing. My cheeks feel like they're on fire. I was literally just caught spying on this boy.

I feel his gaze on me. I don't how. I just know. I know like I know that it's night time. It's a feeling. It makes me feel warm.

I don't look up though.

I walk straight to the stairwell as quick as possible without running. I don't look back to see if he is angry or if he tries to follow me.

I make it down to my floor and slip into my room quietly.

Haymitch is still sleeping. Snoring loudly. I don't know how he doesn't wake himself up with how loud they are. I glance at the clock that reads 2:03.

I crawl in bed and quickly doze off.

••••••••••••••••••••••

I wake up early. I know it's early because the sun is just starting to rise and light is seeping in through the windows. I look at the clock, it reads 4:24.

I feel well rested and wide awake. I was always able to function on little or no sleep.

Haymitch is laying beside me, still snoring. Loudly.

I grab another change of clothes and head to the shower. I unbraid my hair before I hop in.

I choose the lavender oils and soaps again.

I dry myself off and get dressed. I am wearing a dark grey long sleeve shirt with turquoise exercise looking shorts.

I braid my hair in its two braids and quietly tiptoe back into the bedroom.

I glance at the clock: 4:39.

If I stay in here I'll have to keep quiet and not do anything.

I decide to walk out and into the kitchen. I grab a red apple and clean it. I take a bit and sigh in satisfaction. It's so juicy and sweet. We don't get much fruit in the woods, and apples are rare.

I decide to go to my new favorite place in the Capitol.

I walk to the stairwell and take two at a time.

I open the door quietly and walk through, taking a breath of the fresh air. A smile appears on my face at the openness of the rooftop.

I walk over to the garden, taking small bites of my apple. I hum quietly to myself while chewing. This time, I brought a novel with me to read. It's one of my favorites, Pride and Prejudice.

I'm weaving through the garden in the direction of the bench.

I spot a Primrose and I immediately pluck it and stick it behind my ear.

Just before I reach the bench I look up and stop in my tracks, mid bite of my apple.

There, drooling, sleeping, is fuchsia boy.

He must have fallen asleep out here too.

He is sleeping on my bench, but is too tall for it. He's probably somewhere between 6'3" and 6'7", so his legs are dangling off the edge.

I really am trying to be quiet about my laughter, but it's really difficult.

I mean come on! A district two career is sleeping on a bench in a garden, drooling. It's just comical.

But I look at his face and he looks so innocent and sweet and young.

He doesn't looks like a district two career. But I have to remind myself that he is and that he's probably a trained killer.

I sigh.

Well, now my spot is taken up.

I walk out of the garden and towards the mat. The mat looks soft and cushiony enough to sit down on.

The fallen punching bag is still on the ground, so I position it as a pillow. I lay with my head resting against the pillow, and open the book that I have read so many times.

I get lost in the words, as I usually do when I'm reading. Besides medicine and healing, it's my favorite thing to do. It can let you escape from reality, even for a short while.

Haymitch is the only one who knows about my secret obsession, because he's the only one who can afford to buy them for me. I have a whole bookcase of them at his house in my room.

Once he found out I loved to read, every week he'd bring me a knew book and tell me to read it.

We had a tradition. He would buy a book and say that he bought it for himself so I wouldn't feel guilty. He'd read it first, then tell me a little about it. Then he'd give it to me and I'd read it by the end of the week. Then the process would repeat itself. I'd keep my favorites on the bookshelf at his house, and the rest would go in his office. His office has become more of a library. My bookshelf is now overflowing with books, dozens and dozens of them. I've probably read each one at least three times.

I turn the page and absorb the words.

Mr. Darcy is my favorite character. He isn't a cold man. He is actually very thoughtful and kind and he loves Elizabeth. He is protective and defensive, is all.

I get so lost in the words that I don't notice that the sun has fully risen.

I have a warm feeling all of a sudden. I have that knowing feeling that I'm being watched. I try to ignore it.

I guess I also didn't notice the figure that has apparently materialized before me.

I gasp in shock when I do finally notice his presence. Fuchsia boy has woken up.

I quickly sit up so I'm not laying down.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." I say, trying to act like he didn't just scare the living daylights out of me. He laughs. "How long have you been standing there?"

I ask, a blush creeping up my neck. Was he just watching me read? For how long?

I grab the primrose from my hair and place it as a bookmark in the book.

I look up at him, he has a smirk on his face. But it's not the one he had on at the reaping that was cold and cocky. This one is soft and teasing.

"Not long. Why're you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. Which apparently is a problem you didn't have. Did you have a nice night, sleeping beauty?" I drawl out the word beauty, raise my eyebrow and smile teasingly.

He immediately wipes the smirk off his face and glares at me.

I laugh and go back to my book. He comes over an sits next to me. Before I can read a word, he asks, "What's your name?" he asks softly. I look up at him and he's gazing at me so intently that it startles me and causes a blush to appear on my cheeks.

"Primrose." I say with a smile.

He returns it.

"I'm-" He starts, but I cut him off.

"Cato. I, um, saw your reaping. Or I guess your volunteering?" I say the last sentence more like a question. I sound accusing and nosy. God Prim, you don't know this boy and you're steering towards rude conversation. I couldn't be any more impolite if I tried.

I meet his eyes and he looks hurt.

"I didn't want to volunteer, Primrose. I don't want to have to kill innocent children in the arena." He looks offended.

Good. He isn't a true career. He's trained though right? Oh god, what if he isn't trained? He could get injured!

"You're a career though, right? I mean, you're trained to kill and you can defend yourself?" I say quickly. Then I realize how that sounds. It sounds like I think he could and would. That he would kill by choice. I blush profusely. "What I mean to say is, is that, I don't want anyone to get hurt. You're my friend. I don't want you hurt." He looks shocked, but I continue. "You're trained, right? So if somebody attacked you.. Would you be able to fight and defend yourself? Did you go to the academy?" I ask.

I look at his face while I'm speaking and its still one of shock.

Then it's one of sadness.

"Yes, I can defend myself. I went to the academy. But not by choice." He sighs.

He looks like he wants to say more, but he stops himself.

He must not have wanted to go to the academy.

I've heard about how strict parents force their children to do things. My parents were never like that. Maybe his forced him to go to the academy. I couldn't imagine having to do that. I look away at the garden. I observe the different plants. Daisies. Rosemary. Lavender. Sunflowers. Tulips. Roses.

A couple minutes go by in comfortable silence.

"Is Gervais your brother?" I ask quietly, looking at him.

At the mention of Gervais his eyes are pained.

"Yes. He's my brother. He just turned twelve. I couldn't let him go into the games. I mean did you see him? The kid's too young, too innocent, too weak." I think back to my thoughts while watching the reaping. They were the same.

"It's my job to protect him since no one else will. He's at home with my sister and mom and.. my father." He says sadly, looking down at his hands.

Talking about his family shows how much he really misses them. Whenever I miss my family I want to talk about them.

I make a rash decision and grab his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I liked your brother. He always looked sweet and nice. I think we would have been friends if he came here." I say with a smile.

He looks up at me curiously.

Then he returns the smile.

"I think so too. You remind me of them, you know. My brother and sister. My sister just turned three." He says.

Then he looks off into the distance, thinking about something.

I always wanted a younger sibling.

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Daphne." He says with a wide smile on his face. He looks so happy and sweet talking about his family.

"I have a sister too. She's older. Her name is Katniss. Before I came here, I found out I would be an aunt. I hope I'll get to meet the baby one day..." I trail off, looking down.

I feel that warm feeling again. Does that mean he's looking at me? I feel like he is.

I look up to check and sure enough he is.

He opens his mouth to speak when a door slams open, making both of us jump.

Oh no.

Standing in the doorway is my mentor looking around.

When he spots me his gaze softens to one of relief. Then his gaze spots Cato and it become one of rage.

Oh, Haymitch.

A/N: Three chapters in two days because I love this story and and am devoted to it and you guys. I hope you all like it (-:


	6. Chapter 6

I take a deep breath. I know what's coming.

It's going to be way worse than what happened with Eli. Mainly because Haymitch doesn't know Cato, and Cato is a district two career.

But Haymitch doesn't know the Cato that I do. I don't think many people do.

Haymitch is still glaring at Cato and I quickly release my hand from his. I immediately feel the loss.

I look at Cato and he's looking at me and I see a mix of different emotions: sadness, confusion, and hurt.

I offer a small smile and mouth the words 'I'm sorry'.

"Rosie, it's time to start getting ready for the opening ceremonies. Your team is waiting." He says irritated.

He won't look at me, but continues glaring at Cato.

I look back at Cato and he doesn't even notice. He's staring at me. I feel the blush creeping up my neck.

"Haymitch, this is Cato. He's the boy I met in the train. From district two."

Cato gets up from the mat and walks towards him, stretching out his hand.

"Hello, sir. I'm Cato Evins." He says politely.

Haymitch looks surprised. Heck, even I'm surprised. No teenage boy is that polite.

But then Haymitch goes back to being pissed. He doesn't even shake Cato's hand!

"I don't care." He says gruffly, still glaring at Cato. If looks could kill.

"Haymitch! Mind your manners." I scold. "Your like a child." I roll my eyes.

I grab my book, and get up walking towards Haymitch and Cato.

Haymitch sees the book and raises an eyebrow and smiles, but doesn't say anything.

I pass the garden on my way to the door and stop. I want to pick some flowers for Cinna and Haymitch.

I walk towards my favorites: daisies and sunflowers. I pick the daisies first. I try to break off the sunflowers, but it's very difficult.

"Hurry up, Rosie!" Haymitch says.

"I'm trying to get flowers for Cinna!" I yell back. "I'm sure that the torture methods I'll be enduring can wait a few minutes." I roll my eyes. I hear them both snicker.

"Here, let me." Cato's deep husky voice says. He reaches down and pulls something shiny from his converse sneaker. A knife. A pocket knife.

He takes it out and waves it towards me, and he looks like he's about to stab me with it.

My defense mechanisms kick in before I can stop them. Why is he pulling out a knife? I thought we were friends!

I remember Katniss's words: if you feel threatened or that you are going to be attacked, attack first.

He seems distracted so I grab his wrist with all the force I can muster, and the pressure from my grip makes the knife fall from his hand. I kick it away.

He looks at me in confusion, and that's his mistake.

Katniss taught me to analyze people the moment I meet them. Analyze them as opponents in a fight. Analyze their strengths and weaknesses.

Cato is strong and could take me. But I'm fast and smart, and know where to hit where it hurts.

I punch him in his jugular, which sends him into a coughing fit.

He bends over, trying to catch his breath, and I say, "I thought we were friends! Then you and try to attack me? What the hell, fuchsia boy?" I say.

I say fuchsia boy just because I'm pissed and I knew he'd hate it.

I hear Haymitch laughing his ass off at the scene in front of him.

I turn around to glare at him.

He's doubled over, clutching his sides, with tears streaming down his face. His face is all red.

He says between laughs, "Yeah fuchsia boy! You got beat up- by a 4'11"- 85 pound- girl! HA!" He's laughing so hard and I can't help but join him.

His laughter has always been contagious when it's like this. Because it's so rare. I crack a smile and a small giggle.

"Good job, Rosie. I'm proud." He says. And he looks proud. It makes me happy.

But then I remember that my friend just betrayed me. And the smile wipes from my face and an overwhelming sadness surges through me.

Why would he hurt me? While I was picking flowers? What did he say? 'here, let me'... Oh no.

Was he.. Helping me pick flowers?

"I wasn't trying to hurt you!" He says when he finally catches his breath. His voice sounds raspy like he can barely manage to speak those words.

"I was going to cut the flowers for you! And who the hell is fuchsia boy?" He exclaims.

Ugh. Why didn't I think through what I was doing?

I feel like crying.

"I'm so sorry! I thought.. I wasn't thinking. Katniss told me to do that if I thought someone was going I attack me. And I thought you were. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I can make you a remedy for your throat. It probably hurts. I'm sorry." I mumble.

I feel tears silently streaming down my face. At least I'm not ugly crying.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt that bad. At least you can take care of yourself. But fuchsia boy? Really Primrose?" He says the last part teasingly.

I look up at him and he's grinning.

I smile and laugh.

"I didn't know your name before, so I just called you fuchsia boy. I really am sorry. And you can call me Prim." I smile.

I wipe the tears away. I look down at the big bouquet of daisies in my hands.

I hear Cato's heavy footsteps and then hear the snap of the sunflowers.

Cato hands the sunflowers to me one at a time until I have a dozen. He stops cutting the flowers and we begin walking to where Haymitch is impatiently waiting for me.

"Thanks for helping me. I'll bring you a remedy tonight at the opening ceremonies. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret. Please?" I plead.

If anyone finds out my biggest weapon I may have a target on my head. Or people may want to ally with me.

I want neither.

"Of course not, Prim. I promise." He smiles, and I return it graciously.

Every time he smiles it reminds me of how handsome he is.

And how my chances of ever being more than friends is extremely limited.

My smile fades at the thought and I look down at my bouquet of flowers.

We have reached Haymitch and I take his hand.

"Let's go. Now." I say sternly.

I'm suddenly in a bad mood.

Haymitch is surprised at my sudden shift in mood change, but doesn't say anything.

He nods and we walk towards the door. He opens it and I walk through.

Maybe Cato thought I would say goodbye or something, so when I don't he says, "Wait! Primrose-" but then the door slams shut.

I sigh.

Haymitch squeezes my hand. I look at him and he looks worried.

"Are you all right? Would you care to discuss everything that happened just now?"

No. I'm not all right. No. I don't want to discuss anything right now.

Instead of saying that, I lie. I ignore the second question though.

I smile tentatively, "Yes I'm fine. I'm just trying to prepare myself for today. I hope he doesn't make me dress like last year. Or rather, not dress. I'd be mortified."

Last year, some fool put coal dust on the tributes. Only coal dust. They were naked for all of Panem to see.

"No, they won't. I'd kill Cinna before he does that. But I don't think he will. He has something special planned. I know it." He says, smiling like an idiot.

That gives me some hope that I might get to wear actual clothes.

"Oh and today, do whatever the stylists tell you. Anything. Even if it's uncomfortable. That's the most important thing." He says seriously.

I nod. These people make me look pretty for the sponsors. Well as pretty as I'll ever get.

"Will you stay with me? When they're doing everything? I don't want to be alone." I say quietly.

He looks conflicted.

"I would Rosie, but I can't. I have to talk to Eli today." Eli!

I forgot about Eli and his wounds.

"Oh! Eli! Send him to me later. I need to change his dressings and put on more ointments. And it's okay, don't worry about it. Here," I say, handing him the sunflowers, "sunflowers are my favorite, and I want you to have them. Cinna can have the daisies."

I smile so wide my cheeks hurt. I know that he's not used to gestures like this. Not until I came into his life. He gets choked up a little, but tries to man up and says gruffly, "Thank you Rosie."

I nod my head.

Maybe I should stop holding his hand. I shouldn't be so clingy anyways. He's going to leave me one day because of it.

But then again, I might die in a week. So who cares?

When we reach a room I've never been to before, I stop and take a deep breath.

Before I can stop myself, I wrap my arms around Haymitch's torso tightly. He's frozen for a moment, but then returns the hug just as tight.

I release my death grip on him and kiss his cheek. I turn and open the door.

Inside, everything is white. White walls, white floors, white table, white chairs, white dresser, white vanity. White.

Three people are standing in the room side by side waiting for me.

Two female and one male. They have their arms behind their back and their backs are straight. They honestly look like soldiers. They don't look like Capitol people at all. They look normal. They are all wearing black t-shirts and white shorts.

The man, Bruce, has bronze colored hair and bulging muscles. Bigger than Cato's even. And that's saying something. His body is threatening. He looks like he's almost 7 feet tall! He seems to be about late twenties. There's muscle everywhere. He has a handsome face and his expression is soft and boyish. His green eyes are a such a lovely shade that I find myself wanting to stare at them. He's smiling and he looks happy.

The woman next to him on the right is Amelia. She looks young. Maybe early twenties. She looks like a model. She is tall and skinny, and has a beautiful face. Her sea blue eyes are intimidating, but she has a sweet face. She has red colored hair and freckles, and wears no makeup.

The girl on Bruce's left is Wanda.

She looks to be in her late fifties. She has bronze colored hair that goes down to her waist. Her eyes are the same color as Bruce's. Maybe they're related.

"Hello. My name is Primrose. I'm from district twelve. It's lovely to meet you all." I say, smiling and stretching my hand out to shake.

Wanda reacts first and shakes it.

"Hello, I'm Wanda. This is my son, Bruce, and his lovely wife Amelia." We all shake hands.

"We will be your stylists, helping Cinna. You see, our job is to prep you, to make you look beautiful. But by looking at you, we know that little prep is necessary." She says smiling.

Bruce winks at me. I blush profusely.

First, they bathe me about five different times for my skin.

When I'm done, my skin feels soft and silky and new.

Then, they trim my hair and wash it with special soaps called shampoo and conditioner. It makes my hair soft and smell like lavender. I requested that scent. Then they wax my legs. Which hurts. Really, really bad. I bite my lip the whole time to fight the scream. I don't make a single noise the time. My fists are clenched, however.

When that pain is over, they tweeze my eyebrows.

Which is a whole other kind of pain.

I feel like a bee is stinging my eyebrows the whole time.

During the whole time the stylists are with me we are talking. I enjoy talking to them. They are a little family and it's like talking to the Hawthorne's.

Wanda and Bruce are definitely related. They have the same personality. They are both very kind and hilarious. It's actually funny because when I first met Bruce I was scared of him. Turns out he's like a big teddy bear.

Amelia is one of the sweetest people I've ever met. She is very kind and considerate of other people.

We talk about random things and I'm enjoying myself the entire time.

They announce that they're putting makeup on me.

Cinna said to make it look fierce and threatening. Because I'll be making a big entrance.

Which makes me worried.

I've never worn makeup before and my face feels like it weighs fifteen extra pounds.

I wonder what Katniss, mother, and Rory will think when they see me. Will I look different? I mean besides the makeup.

I don't feel any different.

"Prim, we're finished. You can look in the mirror now." Amelia says quietly.

I look in the mirror and gasp.

Fierce is right.

My hair is in a bun on the top of my head. There are braids attached to the bun on each side of my head.

My face breaks into a smile.

I don't recognize this girl.

She has dark grey eyeshadow on her eyelids and black eyeliner on the top eyelid. Black mascara is coated heavily on the eyelashes as well.

The bottom of my eyes are left alone.

"It's.. Perfect. The braids. I love them. They're my favorite. How'd you know?" I say, turning to them.

Bruce speaks first, grinning, "I saw your two braids, and you always wear them. They seem like a trademark. I thought you might like them." He says.

"No, I love them. Thank you!" I say, wrapping my arms around his large body.

He laughs and returns the hug.

"You're very welcome. Now stop smudging our work!" He scolds.

I laugh.

"Oh let her do what she wants. She'd be beautiful with or without the makeup. Cinna should be here soon. You can order up food, but we have to go pick up Elouise."

Elouise is Bruce's and Amelia's daughter, who just turned two. She's at daycare.

"Okay. Thank you all. Really. You have no idea how much I appreciate all of this. Here." I go to the vanity where I placed the excessive amount if daisies in. I divide them in four, which still leaves a lot in each bouquet. I hand them each one bouquet, "I'll see you again right?" I ask. I can't imagine not seeing them again before I go into the arena. They're my friends now.

"Of course. Can't get rid of us that easily." Wanda says with a wink.

They leave the room and I sit in the white velvet chair. I enter the food I want in the panel on the table. Seconds later I have myself a mini feast.

Apple slices, pear slices, and strawberries are placed in front of me with a glass of ginger ale.

I take a bite of my apple slice when a man with dark skin and black hair walks in. He looks normal too. Not Capitol. He only has one line of gold eyeliner on his top eyelids.

"Hello, you must be Primrose.

My name is Cinna. I'll be your stylist. Now, I know that you're probably nervous with the previous years dress for opening ceremonies. I want you to know that you shouldn't be nervous. Not with me. I chose district twelve because the ridicule against your district is unnecessary and no one should have to endure that."

He says, smiling sadly.

"You chose district twelve?" I ask. Why would he choose one of the poorest districts in Panem?

"Your district have hope and determination. You have something to go back for. Not that nobody else does, but you have fought your whole lives. You deserve to have a little help." He says.

I look at him, shocked.

I like this man. His trust in me is immediate. He's so calm and has a relaxing presence.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you. For your trust.. Your faith." I whisper, looking down.

His hand tilts my chin up and my gaze is now locked with his.

"You don't need to thank me. I need to thank you. For being someone so trustworthy. Primrose, you can move the nation with that heart of yours."

I am frozen with shock. He walks out of the room for a few minutes and returns with a black garment bag.

He motions for me to stand up, and I do.

"I have an idea, and I need you to trust me." He says. I can already trust him with just about anything. And when did I meet him? Only 5 minutes ago?

"Of course." I reply instantly with a smile.

He pulls out a black piece of fabric. He helps me change into it and directs me towards a mirror.

It's a skin tight black long sleeve shirt and pants. They're glossy and feel soft. They're easy to move around in, and blends in with the black combat boots he hands me.

I'm still in shock and am confused as to who I'm looking at in the mirror. It couldn't possibly be me. She looks too strong.. Too fierce.. Too capable.

He bends down to lace them up when Haymitch walks into the room.

He looks shocked for a moment but recovers himself and looks to Cinna, who has just straightened up.

"Great work, Cinna. Just how I envisioned it. It's almost time. Now, where are those flames, huh?" He asks, grinning.

My stomach drops.

I look between Haymitch and Cinna. Then again. And again. Cinna hesitantly and slowly looks in my direction.

"Flames?" I manage to croak out.

My eyes are wide and I feel myself hyperventilating.

"What? You didn't tell her?" Haymitch grumbles, looking accusingly at Cinna.

"I was trying to break it to her gently. Thank you for mentioning it so softly and comfortingly by the way. Now I'm sure she'll agree with the idea." Cinna replies sarcastically.

Most people don't talk to Haymitch that way. Except for me. I respect Cinna a lot more.

"Primrose, I'm going to attach a headset to your back. It's going to be basically invisible. When your on the chariot, I'm going to light it. You won't feel it at all. It won't be a danger. It's to represent mining in a new way. Fire burns coal. Do you think you can do it?"

This man is crazy! He's crazy! But it's pretty smart. I don't know.. What if I catch on fire?

"You've gone mad, Cinna! But that's.. That's genius. Are you sure it's not dangerous? Will Eli be okay too?" I ask.

Then I remember his wounds. Darn it. I need to make the paste for Cato's neck too.

Cinna smiles.

"You'll both be fine. Portia is explaining it to him now. It won't be dangerous at all." I relax.

"Haymitch, I have to make something really quickly, but get a medic to change Eli's dressings. And make sure they use antibiotic ointments." I say sternly.

Without waiting for a response I quickly punch in the supplies I'll need for the paste for Cato.

It should cover the bruising and relieve the internal and external pain.

I quickly make the paste in record time before Haymitch starts grumbling about being late. Then I realize that Effie should be collecting me.

"Where's Effie?" I blurt out on our way to the elevator.

I'm not mad at her anymore. I don't agree with her, but I don't want to waste my last week in an argument with her.

Haymitch presses the 'L' for the lobby floor and scratches the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"She didn't want to bother you if you were still upset with her." He says looking straight at the doors.

The ding of the elevators announces our arrival in the lobby. Several pairs of eyes land on us because we are late and I look down at the bowl in my hands.

I don't turn to look at Haymitch when I reply, "I'm not mad. Tell her I'm not mad. I just don't agree with her opinion." I say quietly.

He nods his head in understanding.

I know that he hates the Capitol and they're way of handling things. I hate them too. We're on the same page on that topic.

I look back down at the bowl in my hands, very much aware of the eyes on me.

They are all probably criticizing me and thinking of all my flaws.

I reach out and grab Haymitch's hand wordlessly, and he squeezes it reassuringly. He must know how nervous I am.

I just want to get rid of this darn bowl of paste in my hands. Where is Cato? Will he act differently around the other tributes? Like a district two career? I fervently hope not.

I see many other tributes in here. I see Eli. I realize I haven't seen him since last night. But I see no signs of Cato.

Eli makes his way over to us. I realize that we are matching. Except he probably looks way better in it than I do.

It's skin tight, so I can see the outline of his muscles. I never noticed how muscular he really is. I guess that's probably why Cinna and Portia dressed us in this fabric.

"Prim! You look fantastic!" He says, beaming.

When he looks me up and down my cheeks feel hot.

Haymitch glares at Eli, then silently leaves.

"Um, thanks. So do you." Then I giggle, "We match."

Then we both laugh when I poke him in the ribs. I feel that same warm feeling when someone's eyes are on me.

It's a feeling: an insane feeling that is probably inaccurate. So I ignore it.

"I guess we do." He smiles brightly, which I return.

He is just so nice.

"So, are you ready for the flames?" I ask, fidgeting with the bowl again.

"Ugh don't remind me. I was finally able to forget about it for a few minutes. Aren't you scared?"

He asks.

I nod profusely, "Of course I am!" I shout.

Then I feel everyone's eyes on me again. I look down at my bowl again, fidgeting.

The warm feeling of someones gaze hasn't left me.

"Sorry." I mumble. "I'm nervous. I don't like big crowds. I'm even nervous being in this room. I feel like these people are thinking about me and my flaws every time they look at me." I murmur quietly, keeping my gaze on the bowl, trying to ignore the blush.

"Prim. I don't think you understand why they're looking at you. Have you looked in a mirror today?" He asks teasingly.

I nod, "I've seen my reflection too much today."

"Then you know how beautiful and strong you look tonight. That is why they're staring at you, Prim." He lifts his hand to my chin so I can look in his eyes.

When I do, I see longing and admiration again.

Please let me be wrong.

Suddenly he looks away to something behind me and he straightens his posture and looks angry.

I follow his gaze and see Cato looking at us. He must have been the one I felt watching us the whole time.

He looks.. Angry. Like district two career angry.

He's looking at Eli when he walks up to us.

"Hi, Cato!" I say enthusiastically with a smile. I am trying to relieve some of the tension so I give him a hug. He breaks away his gaze and looks down at me, returning the hug.

"Hello, Prim. What do you have there?" He asks, motioning to the bowl.

He is back to fuchsia boy, and is completely ignoring Eli.

"Oh, um, this is for your neck. It's for the bruising. And it'll help with the pain. I'm sorry." I mumble, still feeling guilty. I look at the ground blushing.

"It's fine Prim. It doesn't even hurt anymore. Thank you." He says sincerely. I notice that the careers are no longer in the room.

A thought hits me: Is he going to join the careers alliance?

I look up at him and his gaze is on me. I look down again and fidget with the bowl.

I motion to his neck, "May I?" I ask.

He nods.

"Ahem." A voice breaks through our conversation as I'm about to reach into the paste.

"Prim, why does he have a bruise on his neck? And why are you the cause of it?" Eli asks sharply. I feel a little hurt at his tone and what he's insinuating.

"And you are?" A cold voice says that sends a shiver up my back. It's Cato's. He's in career mode. And he's glaring at Eli.

"Eli. District twelve. You're a career. What do you think you're doing?" He asks, stepping closer. He's about as tall as Cato, but not as muscular.

"I'm having a conversation, which you are interrupting." Cato says sharply. He steps closer to Eli. They are about a foot apart now.

I look around the room and nobody is trying to stop it. I see some people looking at us, but making no move to help.

I guess I have to.

"Eli. Um, this is Cato. I misunderstood a situation this morning, and I.. I punched him. It was an accident, and I didn't mean to." I say quickly.

Why do they look like they are about to fight each other? They don't even know each other! The only reason they're talking is because of me!

Wait.. Are they fighting because of me?

Eli looks at me in disbelief.

"You punched him?" He says, and the amount of disbelief and shock in his voice actually offends me. Does he not think I can punch someone? Does he not think I can take care of myself?

I stand up straighter and lift my chin, taking a step towards him.

I narrow my eyes, "Yes I did. And your point is?" I ask.

He takes a step back from me and Cato.

"Nothing. I just didn't think you could." He says, smirking. Then he chuckles to himself. Which really pushes my buttons.

"You don't think I could punch someone? Would you like to see?" I ask, glaring at the boy.

He doubts my strength. I've known this boy for years! He should know what I'm capable of!

I hear Cato laughing behind me, and my anger falters at the sound.

"Let me rephrase: I know you could, I just don't think you would." He says.

I see a little fear in his eyes which brings me satisfaction.

I ignore the comment about my personality, and take a few steps back.

"Districts one through 6, prepare your chariots" A voice interrupts over the speakers.

I quickly hand the bowl to Cato, and whisper, "Apply this later. Don't use all of it. But apply it three times a day until the bruising fades. No matter what." I say seriously.

He's still smiling and says, "Yes, mother."

I bite back a smile. It's hard not to when he's being my Cato and not career Cato.

Wait. I meant fuchsia Cato.

"See you out there." I say with a smile. Then I wave and search for Haymitch.

Eli left after the announcement to find Haymitch.

They're talking angrily together in the corner, and they keep glancing my way. I make my way over to them, irritated that I may have to break up another fight.

"Hello, troublemaker." I say icily, glaring at Eli.

"Do I need to settle another argument?" I ask sarcastically.

"No." He says guiltily.

His cheeks are blushing bright red and now I feel guilty.

I'm about to say something else to comfort him when Haymitch shakes his head at me.

"Districts 7-12 prepare your chariots" A voice booms from the speakers overhead.

My heart skips a beat. Then it goes in overdrive.

It's beating really fast and I am trying to calm my nerves so it'll calm my heart.

Haymitch escorts us to our chariots, where Cinna and Portia are waiting with what I assume is the flames.

I start to breathe strangely. Then I wrap my arms around Haymitch tightly and I don't want to let go.

He kisses my head multiple times and whispers in my ear, "Pretend they're all naked, Prim."

Then I laugh nervously and lean back.

"Haymitch, that'll probably make it worse."

He kisses my forehead for a few seconds.

"You'll do great. Just be yourself, alright?" He says.

I nod and kiss his cheek.

Eli is already in the chariot on the right side.

He reaches his hand out and I grab it, and he helps me into the chariot. The whole backside of the chariot is open, so i grab the railing in front of me. I pretend not to notice the blush on his cheeks when I grab his hand.

District one is starting to pull away now.

Cinna carefully lights the flames while I close my eyes. I keep waiting for him to finally do it. My eyes are closed.

"Cinna, can you hurry please? I'm getting antsy." I laugh nervously, my eyes still closed.

"Prim, open your eyes." Eli's voice says.

I open them and am face to face with Eli. And fire. All around the back of his head is alight with flames. I don't see the source. I shriek in surprise. His face is inches away from mine and it makes me uncomfortable. I don't like him.. Like that. He's like a brother. Maybe I'm misreading the situation again.

I take a small step away to put distance between our faces.

"Am I.. Is mine, like that, too?" I ask nervously.

I almost go to reach back and touch my head. But I stop myself because if I do I burn myself.

He nods, smiling. His eyes are flickering, and it must be the reflection of my flames.

I try to ignore the flames and not think of them.

As we wait, my hand gets tighter and tighter on his.

District eleven is about to go next and I have a death grip on Eli.

District eleven's girl tribute is holding hands with the boy tribute. He's about the same size as Cato. He looks about my age, maybe older. They look like they're brother and sister. It's really sweet.

She's about twelve years old and looks too young and innocent to be in the arena.

She looks fragile because of her height and weight. But she looks fast and has toned muscles everywhere. She looks graceful and lithe. She is dressed in green, and looks like a fairy.

The district eleven tributes' chariot pulls away and they release their hands.

I nudge Eli, "What are district eleven names?" I ask.

"Her name is Rue and his is Thresh. I'm not sure if they're friends or not. But he seems real protective of her." He replies.

Suddenly, we're in motion.

I look back once more to find Haymitch, but he must be with the other mentors.

I turn my gaze on Eli and he looks focused and strong, looking forward.

He must feel my gaze, so he turns and looks at me.

He smiles at me and I graciously return it.

I don't know if it's possible, but I tighten my grip even more.

I don't care if people know we're friends, that we're united.

So I don't release his hand as the chariot rides into the circle of tributes, along with the rest of the Capitol.

A/N: Here is chapter six! I hope you all like the relationships.. I'm still unsure if I do. I'm trying to add humor but it's kind of tricky. I created new characters for the styling team, and I don't know why but I felt like adding some. There will be more drama in the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you all for reviewing! (-:


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing I notice is the noise. It hurts my ears and causes me to lose focus. When I try focus on the sounds, it's cheers.

"Prim! Eli! District Twelve!"

They're cheering for us.

I break into a wide smile as I realize how genius Cinna is.

His costume got us noticed, which is giving me and Eli a chance.

I wave to the crowd, and blow kisses at the people who are clapping and cheering my name.

This makes them happier and their cheers louder and their smiles wider.

The chariots have just stopped in line with the other tributes and I look around. The crowd is still cheering.

We've stolen the attention from the other tributes. When I realize this I look at their faces.

All of the girls except for district 5 and district 11 are looking at me with hate and malice. They're green with envy.

The district 5 girl who I immediately nickname foxface, for obvious reasons, is looking at me curiously.

Rue is looking at me and is grinning. I grin back at her and she blushes and looks away.

I look to Eli and he's looking right at me with a smile on his face.

I'm so elated with the fact that I could get sponsors that I beam at him enthusiastically until my cheeks hurt.

I look at the male tributes and I instantly wish I hadn't. They're all looking at Eli with hate and jealousy.

My earlier elation with the sponsor idea is dampened by the idea that we will now be targeted by everyone.

I have that warm feeling again and search for the district two chariot. I immediately lock eyes with Cato and smile at him.

He looks shocked for a moment but smiles back, eyes wide.

He's looking at me in a way that makes me blush, so I tear my gaze away towards where President Snow appears.

He welcomes everyone, and begins a boring speech.

When his speech mentions rebellion, he only looks at me.

Is he trying to insinuate something?

I never say anything rebellious outside of my head!

The speech is so boring and time is going by slowly. To pass it, I go through herbs and plants and medicines and their uses in my head.

Before I know it, the speech is over, and the chariots are heading back to the lobby.

I make sure the flames on my back have died out before I leave the chariot.

I hop off quickly and sprint across the lobby towards where I see Cinna.

I crash into him chanting 'thank you' over and over.

He laughs quietly, "No, Primrose. Thank you. I wouldn't have had anybody else wear that piece. You wore it perfectly. You're the spark." He says leaning back with a smile. I return it graciously,

"I couldn't have asked for a better friend, Cinna. Thank you."

He beams.

He looks behind me a murmurs, "Your friends are waiting for you."

My friends?

I look at him in confusion before turning around.

The careers, districts 1, 2, and 4 are all motioning for me to join them. Cato is with them.

He doesn't look happy and is looking at me with an icy glare.

That's very welcoming.

Now I'm really not going over there.

I turn back to Cinna "Not my friends." I smirk.

He smiles.

Cato's glare is ingrained in my mind. Something about it wasn't.. Real. The one he gave Haymitch and Eli was different- His eyes were angry then. When I looked in his eyes just now, they were pained, almost pleading.

We have to stay in the lobby for 30 minutes to 'socialize'.

Cinna excuses himself to go find a bathroom.

I head over to the beverage table for water. I reach for a cup and take a small sip.

I feel a presence beside me and look to my right.

A boy from the career group is standing there. He's district one: Marvel. I remember his reaping. It was one of the four that I watched.

"Hello. Your name is Marvel, right?" I say politely, smiling. I don't want to be rude.

I remember him better now. He didn't look at all threatening. He looked nice and happy, he was smiling when he volunteered.

"Yes ma'm. And you must be the lovely Primrose." He says smiling widely.

I blush.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you. I, um," I giggle, "I like your feathers." I tease, smirking.

He's wearing the most ridiculous outfit I've ever seen. He looks like a fuchsia peacock. He doesn't seem fazed by my teasing at all.

"Why thank you, Primrose. I like your spark." He says with a wink.

I laugh loudly and thank him.

I'm still mad at Cato, and decide of a way to get back at him.

I realize that he's never been around me when the careers are in the room. So he must be embarrassed.

"I know someone who will like your outfit. He loves fuchsia." I smile at him playfully.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Hey Cato!" I shout, trying to get his attention. His back is towards me, and tenses when I call his name.

He slowly turns towards me, glaring at me. I ignore the glare. Why is he acting this way in front of his 'friends' but so nice when it's just us?

"Don't you like Marvel's outfit?" I wave my hands in front of Marvel like I'm showcasing it.

I pluck a feather from Marvel's outfit and walk towards the glaring Cato. I rub the feather along his chest, and feel multiple eyes on us.

"It's your favorite color, isn't it? I think fuchsia looks way better on Marvel. More.. Masculine." I say, smirking. I turn around, walking back to Marvel, who is laughing. I realize that most of the tributes and mentors are, except for Cato.

He's still glaring at me, and this time his eyes are angry. This time it's real. I feel guilty for humiliating him. But he hurt my feelings.

I look at Haymitch, and he's laughing, too. He approves apparently.

Then why do I feel so.. Guilty?

"That was great, Primrose! Ever think about joining an alliance with us careers?" Marvel says excitedly, still chuckling and smiling.

I smile nervously. I try to politely decline, I'm already in an alliance. Wait. Am I? I haven't discussed it with Eli yet. Maybe he won't want to be in an alliance with me.

"I don't know Marvel. I'll get back to you late-" I'm abruptly interrupted when someone yanks my elbow in the direction of the bathroom.

I know it's Cato because he's the only person on the planet with that loud of footsteps.

We stand in the hallway outside the bathroom so nobody can hear our conversation.

"Prim, what was that?" He whispers loudly. He isn't glaring, but he looks angry.

I feel guilty. But then I remember the hurt I felt when he abandoned me for his friends.

"Why are you mad at me? I should be mad at you! Why are you so embarrassed to be seen with me? Are you ashamed of the Panem scum known as district twelve?" I spit out.

He looks offended. His eyes soften and he's back to my Cato. The fuchsia boy I met on the train. My stomach does somersaults at the intensity and softness of his gaze.

"Of course not Prim. What do you think they'd do if I'd be hanging out with them in front of you? They'd target you. I'm trying to protect you. You can't join our alliance. But when you pull stunts like that-" he points in the direction of the lobby and I look down at my hands, fidgeting, "then I won't be able to protect you. They're dangerous, Prim. They're trained murderers. They won't think twice about stabbing you in the back. Literally and figuratively." I roll my eyes.

I feel guilty after hearing his explanation.

I sigh, "I'm sorry for exposing your secret obsession with fuchsia to your enemies." I say, biting my lip to hide my smile.

He chuckles quietly.

"I guess it's alright. They'd find out eventually. I probably wouldn't be able to hide it much longer." He's smiling.

"Am I forgiven?" I ask after a few seconds.

"You were forgiven when I saw the guilty look on your face. You're not very good at hiding your emotions, Prim. At least, to me."

That's weird, because I feel like that with him.

I look down when I say this, because I couldn't say it while looking in his eyes, "I feel the same way. Your emotions are all in your eyes." I murmur quietly.

I feel the blush run up my neck and reach my cheeks.

He's silent for a few minutes, and I feel foolish for saying it out loud.

I could say something like this to Rory and I wouldn't feel so embarrassed. What's the difference?

I can't take the silence anymore so I leave quickly without another word. Because of my nerves I stumbled on my way out of the hallway and landed in someone's arms.

I loosen my grip and look up and am thankful to see Haymitch. Then I hug him tightly and don't let go. I feel peoples gazes on us.

"Are you all right, Rosie?" He whispers worriedly.

Am I?

"No." I mumble.

"It's been thirty minutes. We can leave now." He says and turns me towards the elevator.

A voice shouts, "I see you've gone soft Haymitch. Do I get to meet the lovely lady who has changed your old ways?" A seductive voice asks. I turn, searching for the voice.

Ah. Finnick Odair.

"I haven't gone soft Odair. This is Prim." Haymitch says gruffly, and blushes.

"Hello, Mr. Odair. It's a pleasure to meet you." I say, stretching my hand out for him to shake.

I see why he is one of the most famous victors. His deep green eyes are like jewels, and I can't stop staring at them. He's extremely handsome, with a boyish face and bronze colored hair. He's young, probably about in his early twenties.

He beams and takes my hand and kisses it, making me blush, "Please, call me Finnick. The pleasure is all mine. It's an honor to meet the person who has made Haymitch who he is today. You don't want to have met him five years ago." He says, shaking his head in disgust.

Haymitch is blushing.

I scoff. Then I look at Finnick, "Well, it's an honor to meet the man who is capable of making him blush!" I say laughing and Finnick joins in while Haymitch glares.

My bad mood is finally lifted from this man. I can easily see us as friends.

Haymitch rolls his eyes, "You two are going to be trouble. I know it. Let's go Prim, before you two come up with some daredevil idea."

I look at Finnick and wink, then we both burst into a fit of giggles, which earns us stares from everyone in the room.

I have that warm feeling again. Like someone is watching me. But then again, everyone is watching me.

I'm smiling as Haymitch tugs me towards the elevators.

"Bye Finnick!" I shout, with a smile and a wave.

"Bye Prim!" He returns both gestures.

Haymitch presses the number twelve and just before the doors close I see a face staring at me.

Not district two career. Fuchsia boy. My Cato. Smiling at me softly.

When the doors reopen seconds later, I sigh with relief. I'm so thankful it's over.

I head to my room to shower and Haymitch goes to his to do the same.

I try to undo my hair but the ties in my hair are complicated.

I hear Haymitch's shower running, so I walk outside to find an Avox.

I walk to the lounge area and see Effie sitting with a book in her lap.

Pride and Prejudice.

"That's one of my favorite books!" I say excitedly before thinking.

She looks up in surprise before beaming at me.

"Mine too! Don't you just love classic novels? The language, the fashion, the romance, everything! It's just wonderful!" She sighs contently, smiling to herself.

I nod my head, smiling too.

"Um, Effie, can you help me please? My hair tie won't come out. It's more complicated than the ones at home." I say sheepishly, looking at the ground.

"Oh, of course dear!" She walks over to me and begins working on it.

"I saw the ceremony on TV. It was lovely. You did a marvelous job. I don't even think you'll need my help at all." She says the last sentence sadly.

"Of course I will! I only did so well because of the things I saw you do." I smile at her and she looks at me, and she breaks into one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on her face.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Primrose. I thought about what you said, and you were right. They're people, too. No matter what crime they committed." She says sincerely.

She's finished with my hair and is looking at me hopefully.

I reach for her hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

"It's already forgotten." I smile at her and kiss her cheek before returning to my room.

I slip off my clothes in the bathroom and set the soaps and oils to lavender.

I am able to find shampoo and conditioner and they even have it in lavender!

When I dry off I braid my hair and get dressed in a white v-neck with black shorts.

Haymitch said he would come in and sleep in here tonight again. I don't hear his shower running anymore, so he must be finished. I wonder what the holdup is.

How strange.

I walk towards his room and knock.

I lean against the door and hear it. The chainsaw impersonation.

I sigh and go back to my room.

I lay down for a few minutes and try to sleep but I am too awake. I glance at the clock that reads 10:22.

I decide to visit my favorite spot again tonight. I just have to sneak past Effie. She's absorbed in the book, just like I was, so I may have a chance.

I pull a dark grey sweatshirt over my head and grab Pride and Prejudice.

I tiptoe quietly into the lounge room, where I spot Effie reading. I take a deep breath, and decide my best bet is to crawl to the stairwell, which is about fifteen feet away.

If she looks up she will see me, because she is facing me.

I start crawling quietly when the elevator dings. I'm about ten feet from the stairwell, and in perfect view of Effie and the elevator.

In walks Eli and Finnick.

There goes my escape plan. Finnick looks up, and he spots me. First he looks surprised. Then he starts hooting in laughter, completely capturing Effie's attention away from her book.

Eli follows Finnick's gaze to where I am crawling on the floor.

I guess from an outsiders point of view, it is pretty funny.

But from mine, it's not, so I glare at Finnick, which makes him laugh harder.

Eli joins in and Effie looks from the boys to me and back again multiple times in confusion.

"Primrose, what on earth are you doing on the floor?" She asks. Her voice raising an octave.

I have to come up with an excuse.

Why would a person be crawling on the floor?

I dropped something! And now I'm searching for it! Perfect.

"I dropped something. And now I'm looking for it."

The boys know exactly what I was doing, but Effie is clueless.

"Oh. What were you looking for?" She asks, more relaxed now that she has a more valid excuse.

I flinch, because I hadn't gotten that far yet.

I still hear the boys chuckling. They hopped off the elevator and are standing just outside of it, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, Primrose, please do tell us what you were looking for." Finnick says, smirking.

I glare at his pretty boy face. Nobody should be that attractive.

Eli chuckles at Finnick's comment.

"My book. I dropped my book and I couldn't find it." I say.

Then I actually roll my eyes because of my stupidity.

I can't even. Why didn't I just say an earring?

I mentally slap myself.

"Do you need glasses?" Effie asks. The worst part is that she sounds completely serious.

The boys laughter is so loud that I jump.

I sigh. This is my own fault.

"Um, no. I'm really tired. I don't think I'm in my right mind at the moment." I say, trying to shrug it off as exhaustion.

"That's for sure." I hear Eli mutter to Finnick.

"Hey Eli, do you wanna see that punch now?" I say, walking towards him, dropping the book on the ground.

He straightens up and I see the fear flash in his eyes again.

Finnick looks amused next to him.

"Primrose! Mind your manners." Effie scolds.

I roll my eyes and go back to pick up the book.

"Hey Prim, do you need help finding the book? It's a little to the left." Finnick says, which causes them both to start booming with laughter.

I glare at them.

Idiots.

I wordlessly turn to the stairwell and rush up them. I open the door to the roof and breathe in the fresh air, smiling.

I walk towards the garden and pick a primrose, putting it in my hair like last time.

I weave my way through the garden to the bench, and sit down. When I do, I find a hidden panel next to it I never noticed before.

I order up apple slices and they're delivered seconds later in a bowl.

I open my book, taking out the wilted primrose bookmark. I try to make out the words, but it's nearly impossible.

I forgot that I wouldn't get any light because it's nighttime. I take the new primrose from my hair and place it in my book again, closing it.

I sit upright until I finish my apples, gazing at the stars. When I'm finished, I set the bowl on the ground, and lay back resting my arm behind my head.

I look up at the stars and yet again, they are abnormally bright.

I'm still wide awake, and now I'm bored, so I check my surroundings.

I'm pretty sure I'm alone, so I begin to sing. Safe and Sound. A song my father used to sing, one of the only Capitol approved songs that I like.

I sing quietly, trying not to attract attention if somebody is up here.

I have that warm feeling again when someone is watching me. Why do I always feel like it's Cato? Its insane. I ignore it and finish the song.

I look around, and I don't see anybody.

I lay back down, and slowly drift off to sleep to the sound of heavy footsteps.

A/N: So I thought that Prim and Finnick would make great friends. And troublemakers. I don't know about Marvel though. Here's chapter seven! I hope you all enjoy it (-:


	8. Chapter 8

I wake to a slight breeze and I sigh, smiling to myself.

My eyelids are red, which means that the sunlight must be streaming through my window.

I move my hand to cover my face, and roll over.

I finally open my eyes. Im surprised when I notice I'm outside. I must have fallen asleep on the rooftop.

What's even more surprising, however, is the fact that I'm no longer on the bench, which I remember sleeping on.

I'm sitting on the mat. With Cato laying next to me.

Great.

Did he carry me from the bench to mat?

That's.. Thoughtful.

I slowly sit up, and look over at his sleeping form. He looks like a little boy when he's sleeping.

It still looks early morning, like the sun has just risen. I don't know the time, so I walk through the garden to the bench.

I look at the panel, and it reads 7:03.

I need to meet Haymitch at 8:30 to go over our strategy for training. Today we start our first day.

I have time to have a picnic with Cato. I order up all different breakfast luxuries in the panel. I order a basket, waffles, bacon, pancakes, eggs, toast, jam, potatoes, fruit, juice, and silverware. It takes a few minutes because of the large order. When it all arrives I stuff it into the basket, and start towards the patch of grass between the training mat and the garden. I bring the blanket from the bench and lay it down on the grass.

I set up the food, which is still warm, on the plates and then I walk to the mat and gently try to wake Cato.

"Hey. Sleeping beauty. Breakfast time." I tease, shaking him.

God, this boy is a heavy sleeper. I shake him awake again. Nada.

"Cato. Wake up. Breakfast time." I say, loudly this time. I shake him harder this time.

Oh dear.

Here goes nothing.

I slap him. Hard.

His reaction is surprising because it is absolutely nothing.

Is he dead?

I feel his neck for a pulse. No, he has a steady pulse, he's alive.

I look around for something to use to wake him up. I don't see anything.

I walk through the garden to the panel. I punch in what I ordered and wait. When it arrives, I carry the bucket to the mat, then stop when I reach him.

I take a deep breath. I pray he won't attack me.

I lift the bucket of ice cold water, tilting it so it pours on his face.

He sputters awake, eyes wide, blubbers about a belt, and then searches frantically for the source of his rude awakening.

I take a few steps back when his eyes land on the bucket in my hands, then my face.

My cheeks are bright red and I suddenly feel like this wasn't a good idea.

He is looking at me, eyes wide, shivering, with his jaw hanging open.

"I'm sorry?" I say, which accidentally comes out more like a question.

At my comment, I burst into laughter. Unable to control myself.

His jaw snaps shut and clenches tightly. I can hear his teeth grind together.

"Care to explain yourself?" He asks rudely. I don't take it personally. If I woke up like that, I'd be pissed, too.

I roll my eyes when my laughter dies out.

"You have a problem with waking up. Care to explain that? I was trying to wake you up gently, but you didn't even move. I even slapped you!" I say.

I mean seriously, he didn't even flinch. Is this a medical condition?

He sighs. He runs a hand through his wet hair, and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I've heard about that. Sorry." He grins sheepishly.

"It's okay. I made breakfast." I say smiling, and gesture towards our picnic.

"Man! You made this. Where? How?" He asks, rushing over to the blanket.

"Well.. I ordered the food. I made the arrangement, though." I bite my lip.

He laughs. I crack a smile.

I sit down and begin to pour us glasses of orange juice and a steamy brown liquid.

I'm thankful that I managed to only get his face wet and not his shirt so he won't have to strip.

Am I really thankful though? The honest answer is no.

He sits down across from me with his legs sprawled out, while I sit with my legs folded.

I take a sip of my orange juice, and he takes a sip of the brown liquid.

I go to follow his actions, and hesitantly pick up the cup.

Cautiously, I smell it. It smells sweet and delicious.

But so does sleep syrup and that tastes just about as good as Mrs. Mellark's weekly special. Which isn't good or special at all.

I wrinkle my nose and dab my finger in the liquid to gauge the temperature so I don't burn my tongue.

It seems all right. I have that warm feeling again. That warm feeling must be Cato's gaze. It must have been his gaze all along every time I felt that way.

I look up at him and he's grinning down at me.

"Go on, you'll like it. It's hot chocolate." He says.

My eyes go wide. Chocolate?

"I've never had chocolate before. One time I saw a chocolate chip cookie in the bakery, but nobody could afford it, so it was never bought." I said, looking down at the cup.

He clears his throat, "There's a first time for everything. It tastes sweet. It has milk in it, too."

I take a sip and sigh in satisfaction, closing my eyes.

Then I gulp the whole thing down in less than a minute.

I don't even realize I did but when I do I blush at my eating habits and look up. He's chuckling quietly and holding out his cup to me.

I start to shake my head but he insists, "Please? I've had it before. Plus I want to see that look on your face again. It was so adorable." He says laughing.

I smile and take the cup, sipping slower this time.

I began to pull a plate of waffles toward me and began slicing them for the both of us. He did the same for the pancakes.

We began eating in silence.

I have never tasted waffles or pancakes or bacon before.

Bacon was by far my favorite.

Possibly my favorite food of all time now after I've tasted it.

I think Cato noticed because he pushed his portion towards me. I grinned and didn't bother trying to refuse because I wanted it.

The food was all so delicious, and I was focused on trying to memorize the flavors so I could explain them to people back home. If I ever saw them again, that is.

"Have you ever had this before?" Cato asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Which one?"

"Any of it." He replies. He looks so curious.

"I've had an orange slice before. Once. My father.. He-he rushed home from the mines. I remember that day clearly. I was probably seven. He came in all flustered, out of breath and flushed. Like he ran for days. He walked straight to me and Katniss and said he saved it for us. Apparently someone was selling some at lunch. He bought one for me and Katniss. I've never had orange juice though. I've had some fruits though.. An apple. They're rare at home. And we eat scrambled eggs a lot." I say. I don't mention where we find the eggs, which is in the woods.

He is silent for so long and I look up at him. He looks upset, and I wonder if it's because of what I said.

He looks down at his hands, then at a band around his wrist.

"It's 8:28, we should get going." He murmurs quietly.

"Oh no! Haymitch! I have to meet him in two minutes." I'm rushing to clean up the plates, shoving them into the basket.

How could the time have passed so quickly?

I weave through the garden to the bench, and place the dishes on the panel area to send them back.

I grab my book and quickly rush back to Cato, grabbing his hand and taking the stairs two at a time.

When we reach my door, I'm slightly winded.

I kiss his cheek, "I'll see you at training. Completely ignoring your ass." I smile at him and rush through the door before I could see his reaction.

I think back at how soft his skin was against my lips.. No! Stop that.

I sigh and hurry back into my bedroom and see a pile of clothes on my bed. Cinna must have picked out an outfit.

Training doesn't actually start until 9:00.

I don't have time for a shower so I change into the clothes: form fitting black pants and a black short sleeve shirt. They are easy to move around in, and are paired with black combat boots.

I quickly re-braid my hair and take my pin from my old shirt and attach it to this one.

I have worn it with every single outfit since I've been here.

It is a reminder of my home. It is not only a reminder especially of Katniss, but my father. I push those thoughts to the back of my mind, because I'm late.

I sigh, and quickly dash out of the room. I make a detour to the kitchen and grab a red apple. I take a bite as I enter the lounge room. I take a seat beside Haymitch and slump in my seat.

I'm slouching and relaxed now that I'm here.

He looks at me intently, when I'm mid-bite, "We're going to discuss where you spent your night later." He says accusingly.

My mouth is frozen on the apple, so I finish the action and chew off the bite.

I just fell asleep on the roof. He can't be upset about that. Unless he knew Cato was there. I ignore that thought and turn my attention elsewhere.

Swallowing, I turn about as red as the apple.

"Good morning Effie, Good morning Eli. How was your night?" I ask the two who are sitting in the couch across from mine.

"Oh, it was lovely! I was reading all night, actually. Oh Prim, I'm reading the scene where Elizabeth meets Mr. Darcy's sister. Do you remember?" She asks.

I've only read the book thirty times.

"Of course! It's one of my favorite scenes. It shows him interacting with his family and expressing his true cha-"

"Enough." Haymitch says suddenly, interrupting me discussing one of my favorite fictional characters. I pout.

I love discussing books almost as much as I love reading them. Haymitch knows this. He's the one I discuss them with! I've never told him, but he just knows this about me. Like so many other things.

That's the main reason why he reads them first.

"We have an hour. You can discuss books later. We need to discuss strategy. I'm trying to decide if I want you two to show off your skills or hide them. I know yours, Rosie. But Eli, what are yours? Can you use weapons?"

"I can. I'm good with knives and axes. Um, I was on the wrestling team. I can lift heavy weights." He says.

"He's really fast! Remember in younger school, you won that running race? And don't you run everyday? I know I hear you bragging to the girls at school at every chance." I say, smirking at him.

He blushes and looks at the ground. Is he embarrassed at his flirting antics?

Haymitch chuckles.

"I just want to know if you two are interested in an alliance. Together. Decide now." He says. I look in his eyes and I already see the answer in them.

"Yes. If you want to, Eli." I say, voicing Haymitch's thoughts. I see Haymitch nod in approval.

"Yes. I agree." Eli says quietly.

Ever since we got here Eli has suddenly changed. He used to be outgoing and flirty and confident. But now he's timid and shy and self conscious?

Odd. I'll have to speak to him later.

"Okay. That's settled. You two have each others backs now. In training and in the arena. Now you need to decide if you want to join another alliance. Has anyone come up to you yet?"

When I think of joining alliances, I immediately think of Rue and Thresh, with their sibling bond, and I think of Cato.

They are all people I would ally with. They haven't asked or anything, but I would ask them.

The problem with Cato is that he would be where the careers are. I wouldn't join the careers.

But I should probably mention Marvel's offer.

"Marvel offered me an alliance. With the careers." I say quietly, looking at Haymitch intently.

He rolls his eyes, "And I'm going to assume that you politely declined." He said.

I grin. "That assumption is accurate."

He harrumphs, and I glance at the clock. 8:47.

"All right. So don't show your strengths, then. The careers will use it against you. I want you to stay together and put up a united front. Act like friends. So I guess act normally. But I only want you two together for only half the time. If you're together the whole time it'll look like you're dependent on each other. Which you're not. Stick to survival stations, no weaponry. But at the end of each day, choose one station and show off your skills. I don't care if it's weapons or knots or starting a damn fire. Just impress them enough to scare them a little. Live up to the threatening sparks at opening ceremonies. But do it in the final hour only. Gives them something to think about." He says.

I smile and nod my head. I go over the stations I'll do in my head, and I pick the three (one for each day): archery, knives, and snares.

They're my best skills in weapons since Katniss, Rory, and Gale taught me everything about them.

By the time I finish my apple, it's time to go down the elevator.

Haymitch mentions that there may be mentors down there, because they are allowed to view and help their (or other) tributes with training.

Haymitch and Effie ride down with us to the training floor, which is above the lobby.

I am holding Haymitch's hand with my right, and Eli's with my left.

I release Haymitch's hand, pulling him into a hug instead.

I practically begged him not to come to training, because I knew he'd be overprotective.

Shocker.

After groveling and almost resorting to begging on my knees, he reluctantly agreed.

"Good luck, Rosie. But be careful. These people are dangerous." He whispers, kissing my forehead.

I nod and I take a deep breath and tighten my grip on Eli's hand.

The elevator doors open.

I feel 22 pairs of eyes on me.

Here goes nothing.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I have gotten so much positive feedback, and it is truly what is urging me to keep writing. So thank you all for being my inspiration! Sorry it's kind of a short chapter, but here's chapter 8! I hope you all like it (-:


	9. Chapter 9

To say that I'm intimidated is an understatement.

My heart stutters and then speeds up.

I'm pretty sure that I'm not late. I'm supposed to be here at 9:00.

I look at the clock on the wall- 9:01.

Seriously? They need to get the stick out of their asses, I'm only one minute late!

I look back at Haymitch and he smiles at me encouragingly.

I try to return it but it feels more like grimace, and turn back to the room full of tributes that awaits me.

I don't see any mentors, only the station managers, trainers, and assistants.

The tributes are huddled in a group, and thankfully turn their attention away from me and Eli and back to a woman who is standing before them. We walk up silently and join them, me still holding Eli's hand.

My cheeks are red in embarrassment of being late and everyone's eyes on me.

I have that warm feeling, which I now know is Cato's gaze.

I look for him, and see him looking at me with a pained expression, which in turn, pains me.

Why does he look so upset? I take a step towards him, making a

move to hug him. But then I remember what he said about wanting to protect me. It is a really sweet thing for him to do, but I just want to comfort him.

I guess that if they knew we were friends, the careers would kick him out of the alliance. Which is a good form of protection for him. Not that he can't take care of himself, but they will have supplies and food and shelter.

I want to protect him, so I stop moving towards him, smile apologetically and look down.

I feel his gaze leave me, so I look up at the woman speaking.

She introduces herself as Atala. She is a nice woman, and proceeds to tell us the rules about the training. No fighting other tributes. No injuring other tributes. Save it for the arena.

She let's us go, and I release my grip on Eli's hand.

"I think that we should meet up at every other station. That way, we will be together half the time and separate the other half."

He nods.

We go throughout the day, meeting and separating. We go to survival stations for several hours at a time. At lunch, we sit together and we separate to different stations.

"I'm going to the knots. I'll meet you.. At the swimming pool!" I say excitedly, having just spotted it. My father taught me how to swim before I can remember, and Katniss takes me to a lake every once in a while.

Not many people know how to swim, except district four.

"Prim, I can't swim." He says, eyes wide with fear.

I smile, "I assumed that. That's why we're going there, silly. I'm going to teach you. We have to be prepared for all climates and situations in the arena. We can swim for our last station before our big finale." I say.

He nods, still looking nervous and terrified.

I squeeze his shoulder reassuringly and head over to the knot station.

I'm pretty good with knots, since I'm good with snares and it's a similar concept.

The station manager is happy about my previous knowledge and my quick learning. We are heading into advanced learning when I see Eli come up behind me.

"Hey Prim. You ready?" He asks nervously. I see a look of hope in his eyes and I know why.

"Yes. And don't look so hopeful that I say no." I laugh.

I take his hand and walk towards the pool. The station manager is sitting with his feet in the pool, looking bored.

"Hello, sir? Me and my partner would like to use this station. Are there swimsuits or swimwear we can borrow?" I ask as we come up

to him.

He turns to me and still looks bored, nodding his head, "Mhmm."

He walks over to a box on the other side of the pool and opens it, pulling out black swim trunks and a black one piece suit.

"Great. Thank you so much."

I reply. I walk towards the ladies changing rooms, and Eli the men's.

I change quickly, and look in the full length body mirror on the wall. I've never worn anything so revealing before.

Now, I'm wearing it in front of a group full of people.

I suddenly get nervous and self-conscious, and scan myself for anything unusual.

Nothing.

I do, however, see how skinny I am. That's not new. The black just makes it look worse. Unhealthy.

I can see each of my ribs, and my hip bones. They are a little less prominent, with the Capitol food though.

My nutrition, or lack thereof, has caused me to be underdeveloped. So I have the body of a little girl.

A seventeen year old child.

My bony legs are pale, and completely uncovered.

I walk out the door, trying to ignore the fact that I'm wearing a revealing piece of clothing to a group of enemies. Well, some of them are enemies.

I peek out before anyone can see, and see Eli waiting for my by the pool, sitting with his feet in.

I straighten my posture, lift my chin, and appear confident.

It's fake.

I walk over to Eli and he smiles at me. I smile mischievously, and instead of showing off with a graceful dive, I run to the pool, and jump, cannonball style.

I curl my knees to my chin, and duck my feet tight to my body. I feel the splash and the cold water against my skin. The tingly sensation of me hitting the water is still there.

I stay underwater until my lungs are hurting for oxygen. I kick my legs and shimmy my body, gliding through the water until I break through.

I spot Eli and see him laughing.

"Maybe you shouldn't jump in. Start with steps in, and work your way into the water."

He nods, and gets up to walk to the rail that has the steps leading into the water.

I swim over to him.

I feel Cato's gaze on me, and try to ignore it. But it's distracting and I feel a blush run up my neck to my cheeks.

Once I reach Eli, he takes the first step into the water, his muscles tensing.

I get out of the pool completely to guide him through it.

"Once the steps end, it just goes deeper and deeper. It ends at about probably ten feet." I say, as he takes the third step, which starts to cover his torso.

I feel multiple pairs of eyes on us now, and ignore them all. I focus on the lesson that I'm teaching.

I am now wrapping my arm around his waist, and his arm is around my shoulder. We go deeper and deeper, until the water touches his chin. I can't stand, so I'm floating around him. I motion for him to follow me to the shallow end. And he does, walking through the water slowly. We walk over until I can stand, and the water reaches my belly button. I proceed to teach him to float on his back, then he does it on his own, then he kicks around, and then he is swimming.

I guess I'm a better teacher than I thought.

Apparently, so good of a teacher that I have another student.

I'm swimming laps with Eli, and am underwater, when I feel something hit the back of my head. It was really soft, but it startled me. I stopped swimming, and pulled myself out of the water.

I'm so glad I did.

Standing before me, in his black trunks and.. Fuchsia floaties around his arms and waist.. Is marvel.

First I'm not sure if I'm hallucinating. So I stand with my mouth open for a few seconds. But then I bust up laughing at the sight. Marvel has on fuchsia floaties! Floaties!

I'm not even trying to be quiet, because I just can't even care right now.

How he found floaties in the first place is beyond me.. But fuchsia?

My laughter is echoing throughout the training room, and Eli must be able to hear it underwater because he stops his laps.

All eyes are on me: my tear streaked face and body shaking with laughter.

I can't stop laughing.

He's just stand there grinning like a fool!

He hit me with a fuchsia floatie.

"So I hear that you're giving out lessons, and I'd like to take a class." He says, still grinning. Completely unfazed by my laughter.

"Of course. Would you like the adult.. Or toddler class? You certainly look the part." I joke. I hear Eli snicker behind me.

"Eli, this is Marvel from district one. Marvel, this is my partner Eli."

I say. Introducing them. They nod to each other.

I still feel everyone watching me. Why are they always watching me?

"Have you ever swam before?" I ask Marvel, getting out of the pool to the steps.

Marvel meets me there, shaking his head no.

I feel Cato's gaze on me as I guide Marvel through the water.

Marvel is shaking in fear as I teach him what I taught Eli. Eli assists me when I need it, but otherwise swims laps.

Twenty minutes later, Marvel is swimming laps. He is still a little shaky, but can swim on his own. He can only do simple strokes though. I told him that tomorrow we can work on it some more.

I make my way out of the pool, feeling Cato's gaze on me once again.

I find him, and see him smile at me. I blush and return it.

I look around for the station manager to thank him, but I see that he's missing.

I turn and walk towards the locker room, leaving Marvel to practice his strokes.

When I reach the doorframe, I hear a loud scream, coming from the direction I just walked away from.

It's one of those noises you never want to hear. It makes you cringe just thinking about it. Like nails on a chalkboard, a fork scraping against a plate, or this person's scream.

The scream came from a boy, I can tell by its voice. The scream is cut off by a horrible gurgling noise.

I turn, and run in the direction of the source.

I don't know who screamed, but I want to help whoever it was.

It came from the pool, and when I come into view, I don't see anything.

The only person near the area is a boy, who is sneering, I think he's from District 8. He's tall and buff and incredibly creepy.

I search for the source of the noise, but I see nothing.

A crowd has gathered around the pool, and I see Eli searching, too.

That's when I see it.

At the bottom of the pool, is Marvel. I can see his face, eyes wide with fear, mouth open and I'm willing to bet that he's screaming.

On his stomach, holding him down is a weight. A 120 pound weight that he is struggling to get free of.

I search for the station manager, who is still missing.

I don't think twice, I dive into the water. I swim as fast as I can to the bottom. He can't have much time left before he dies.

I swim back up, take a deep breath, and swim down.

I look at Marvel, take his face in my hands and press my lips to his.

He seems to stop struggling and freeze.

I force the air in my lungs into his.

Then I get to work on the weight. I don't have much muscle, so the amount the weight shifts is minimal.

I feel the water shift, and see Eli appear next to me. He begins helping me lift the weight off of Marvel's abdomen.

My lungs burn for oxygen, so I tap Eli and motion above us, so he knows what I'm about to do.

I swim to the top, take a deep breath, and then greedily take another before returning to the bottom.

Between the two of us, we manage to lift the weight off of Marvel, and drag his body to the surface.

We swim to the edge, where hands help us up and lay him on the ground. I shove them out of my way, panting.

"Marvel!" I shout, when I see his blue face, and his chest still. He's unconscious and has no pulse.

I begin CPR, something my mother taught me long ago.

I begin compressions, and breathe through his mouth. Tears are silently streaming down my face, but I continue compressions and manually breathing for him.

I see the crowd in my peripheral vision and hear the gasps and the whispers behind me.

A small figure comes up beside me: Rue. She has a bottle in her hand, and begins to put whatever liquid is inside in Marvel's mouth.

"It's for his lungs. It's a herb that makes the water in his lungs evaporate." She says quietly, in a melodic voice.

I nod my head, continuing compressions for a few more minutes.

When nothing happens, I grow angry.

I begin pounding at his heart with my fist, "Marvel! Wake up!", while sobbing.

Marvel is one of my friends here.

He made me laugh with his ridiculous outfits. He's still wearing his floaties now.

I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.

I know exactly who did this to him.

The sneering boy from district 8.

Who puts a 120 pound weight on a boy who is probably that size?

I'm pounding on his chest, when he coughs, and water drips from his mouth.

"Marvel?" I say quietly.

He opens his eyes, looking around. His eyes focus on my face and I wrap him in a hug, tears still streaming down my face.

I immediately feel angry at the person who almost took my friend away.

I loosen my grip on Marvel, And turn around. I scan the faces around me.

Most of them are the same: shock, confusion, pity.

I then see him. Standing all the way across the room opposite me.

I stomp over to him with a scowl on my face.

He's smirking. He's incredibly buff, so it's probably unwise of me to do this.

He takes a step back and I pin him against the wall, my forearm against his jugular.

"What the hell was that 8? I know it was you! I saw you! He is my friend! What was tha-" I shout at him, immediately cut off when the roles are reversed.

He manages to swipe my arm away, and I lose my balance.

He pushes me to the ground, and is now on top of me.

Why are there never any peacekeepers when you actually need them?

Why hasn't anyone come to help me? Where is Eli?

His knees are resting on the floor on either side of my hips, and his hands are holding my wrists above my head.

He leans in close to my ear, his breath fanning my face, while I'm silently struggling and glaring icily, "You are going to regret that. You have no idea what I can do. It's ten time worse than your imagination can possibly create. Your filthy district partner will not be able to save you. He's not here now and he won't be there in the arena."

I manage to get my wrist free while he's speaking and slap him hard across the face.

The force of the slap causes him to turn his face away, but when he looks at me his eyes are full of rage.

He punches me, hitting my eye perfectly. I have heard a theory that you see stars. I don't see them, but I see black spots in my right eye, where he hit.

I bite my lip so I don't scream out in pain. Then he grabs my neck and squeezes tightly.

Why hasn't anyone come to help me?

I guess that it all happened so fast. Less than two minutes has passed.

I hear shouting, and my vision fills with black spots as my lungs scream for oxygen.

I lose consciousness to the sound of heavy footsteps.

A/N: Hello everybody! Thank you all for the reviews! This was a hard chapter for me to write. I hate the idea of Prim being attacked. Anyways, here's chapter 9! I hope you like it and you all don't hate me afterwards haha (-:


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up on a mat.

I remember flashes of things.

Like the rage in Cato's eyes when he pulled district 8 off of me.

Or the sound of fists hitting flesh.

I try opening my eyes, but my right feels swollen, so it can only open to a slit.

I look around, with one eye, a little disoriented.

I try to lift my head and sit up, but my neck muscles are sore, so I lay back down.

A hand is stroking my hair, and I lift my gaze to see Haymitch looking at me worriedly with a furrowed brow.

"Help me sit up?" I ask. He nods.

When I'm in an upright position against the wall behind me, I rest my head on Haymitch's shoulder.

"So. What happened?" I ask quietly. My throat is raspy, and hurts when I speak.

I know what happened before I blacked out, but not after.

"District 8, Callan, said he was throwing weights. Said he didn't know his own strength and threw too far, hitting district one in the chest in the pool." I gape at him.

I sit up straighter, willing him to believe that it's a lie.

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard! I saw his face after he hit Marvel. He did it on purpose!"

"You don't have to tell me. I know that. Now let me finish."

I roll my eyes and sigh, resting my head on his shoulder again.

"When you came at him, he claimed self defense. Said that he was attacked first. Which is true. But he almost killed you." He choked out the last words.

I grab his hands with mine silently.

He takes a shaky breath and continues, "District two came and pulled him off you. Almost killed him. I would've done the same thing if I had the chance. I heard the news and came down here. I was ready to kill the kid. But I see somebody beat me to it."

"Nobody came to help me. There weren't any peacekeepers. Or trainers. Nobody came, Haymitch. I thought I was gone." I whisper.

"Yeah. I know. Seneca Crane's fault. He's head gamemaker. He wanted to see how you'd handle yourself. I'm pretty sure that's not allowed. But he will probably get away with it. Eli, district one and district two- Cat and Marvel is it?- were trying to get to you. They had to fight the peacekeepers off."

I thought they'd abandoned me. Turns out they were fighting to save me. Why would they risk themselves for me?

"Cat-" he starts, but I interrupt laughing.

"It's Cato, Haymitch. Not Cat." I say smiling.

He arches his eyebrow and gives me a look, "You know I don't care."

I sigh.

"Anyways, Cato," he exaggerates the name, "came and rescued you. He's in big trouble with his mentors though. And the alliance is threatened. But it seems like he and Marvel aren't interested anymore anyways."

Great.

Why did he have to save me? He could have been protected in the arena! He threatened the career alliance, which is going to hurt him.

I feel his gaze on me.

I spot him sitting with Marvel and Eli, talking. Marvel is looking much better.

Cato smiles at me warmly. I look down, but not before I notice his knuckles. They're bloody, bruised, red.

I suddenly feel nauseous.

I look around the room and see the tributes training still.

"How much time is left?" I ask Haymitch.

"Half hour." He replies smoothly.

I suddenly spot him. Sitting in the corner being treated by a medic.

Callan.

He looks pissed. His skin is more bruised than it is normal. He has a black eye, a swollen lip, an is bleeding from his nose, neck, and ear.

That's not what makes me sick, however. It's the fact that he's looking directly at me, eyes full of rage. And he's smiling.

I feel lunch start to make it's way up my throat.

I stand up quickly and run towards the nearest trash can, Haymitch following.

Retching into the can does not help the pain in my throat from my near death experience.

Haymitch is gently rubbing soothing circles on my back until I finally empty my stomach.

I hear heavy footsteps.

"Is she all right?" I hear Cato ask.

He can't be here. He needs to remain in the career alliance to be safe. What is he thinking?

I decide to ignore him. His alliance can't think we're friends. Not even acquaintances.

Ignoring him won't help him now. I need to be cruel. I need to be mean. I need to hate him.

I need to pretend.

I straighten my posture and lift my chin higher in the air, and produce a Katniss approved scowl on my face.

I wipe my mouth, and turn around. I march up to him, glaring, and shove him backwards a few steps.

I remember him saying that he can read me easily, that I'm no good at hiding my emotions.

So I try to communicate through my eyes that this is an act.

I hope he understands.

I feel everyone look at us now because he knocks over a stand of spears.

He looks at me, and I try to plead with him. So quickly I might be imagining it, he nods.

"What the hell, Cato? You think you have to play hero? I had it covered. I didn't need rescuing." I spit, playing the naïve girl.

He laughs without humor, "Of course you didn't. Because the fact that you were passed out meant you were fighting back, right?" He says.

Either he is really angry or he is a terrific actor. His face is arranged in a perfect icy glare, but his eyes are soft.

He knows.

I now have a plan. It's as if I timed this perfectly. We'd argue. And then I would end with my big finale.

I backed him in the direction of the archery station, and I motion my head towards the target.

I think he knows what I mean, because he walks backwards towards it.

I grab a bow and arrow, just as his back touches the target.

His head is right where I want it to be.

I know my aim is perfect, so I'm not scared of hurting him.

But he doesn't know my aim is perfect.

I'm scared that he doesn't trust me.

I draw back my bow, inhaling.

Exhale, release.

Repeat. Repeat.

One arrow is on the top of his head. The others on either sides of his ears.

Perfect shots.

He didn't know I was good with a bow and arrow. So he had no idea if I would miss or not.

I hear gasps from the other tributes.

Haymitch will be proud.

His eyes are wide with fear, and now relief that he isn't dead.

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself. Run along to your career buddies, two." I spit his name with as much venom as I can muster.

I feel guilty, but at least he knows that it was an act.

Right then, the bell dings that dismisses us from training.

I turn away before I see his reaction and grab Haymitch's hand. I stomp towards the elevators and press twelve.

When they close, I wrap my arms around Haymitch and cry.

Cry until my head hurts and my swollen eye throbs.

"I didn't mean it. Any of it. I didn't mean a word of what I said to him. Do you think he knows?" I ask, wiping my tears.

We step out of the elevator, and he says, "I'm sure he knows. But even if he didn't, he's in so deep he's probably already forgiven you."

In deep where? What?

I open my mouth to question what he just said when I hear a high pitched shriek which can only belong to one person.

"Primrose! Oh dear! Look at this mess you've become! Haymitch!" Effie screeches.

"How did you let this happen? You should have gone with her!" She accuses.

Haymitch glares at her.

I butt in, "Effie, honestly. I begged him not to come. It was my fault. Not his." I say firmly.

She takes a deep breath to calm herself, and shakily says "I suggest you go clean up for supper."

I nod and walk to my room.

My eye is hurting, and the swelling has increased so I can't open it.

When I walk inside I go straight for the bathroom, unbraiding my hair.

I shower, and get out feeling much better, smelling like lavender.

I decide on a pretty navy blue dress that goes to my knees. It has short sleeves, and is tight at the waist, but loose in others.

It fits me perfectly, and is very flattering for my body type.

I'm about to braid my hair when I hear a knock.

"Prim, you have a visitor." Eli says through the door.

I decide that I'll leave my hair down, so I grab my pin from the bathroom and attach it to my dress.

My hair falls down to my waist in damp, soft waves.

I open my door and Eli is standing there.

He looks at me intently, and reaches his hand to touch my face.

I saw in the mirror the blue-purple covering my eye, and the handprints around my neck.

I look terrible.

His fingers gently brush over my eye, and it hurts when he does this.

"Does it hurt?" He asks.

I look in his eyes, "No," I lie.

He nods like this makes sense.

He tells me my guest is in the lounge room, and we pass the dining room, where I see Haymitch and Effie waiting for us to eat supper.

I tell him to sit, and make my way out to the lounge room.

I wasn't exactly surprised to see Thresh and Rue standing there. Rue is sweet enough to come check on me, and Thresh doesn't want her alone.

They're holding hands when I walk in the room, and I break into a grin when I see Rue.

She smiles back at me.

She is so tiny and fragile looking. But then I realize that we look exactly the same in size and body shape. And we are five years apart.

I know she's not fragile, though. She's from a poorer district. We're tough as nails.

In her other hand is a small bowl filled with paste.

I walk closer to her and Thresh, but not too close. I don't want to startle them.

"Hello, Rue. How are you?" I ask her.

She smiles at me. She has such a sweet, innocent face.

Since we're the same height we are eye to eye.

"I'm well. I came to bring you this, actually." Her voice sounds like bells. It sounds like she's singing a song.

"It's to help with your eye. It will help with swelling and pain. I didn't want you hurting."

I remember that she's from district eleven: agriculture. She must know tons about plants and herbs and the sort. That's how she knew what to do for Marvel.

She brought me something to help with my pain. She didn't want me to be in pain.

She's a healer. Like me.

I have to ask to ally with her. She's probably allied with Thresh, though. I want to be friends with her. I can't stand the idea of this little girl not being under my protection in the arena.

"Thank you. So much. This.. Means a lot to me." I start to get a little choked up, "Thank you for helping Marvel, too. He's my friend. He may be a career, but he doesn't act like one. He's a good person. You saved him Rue. Thank you." I say, closing the space between us and hugging her tightly.

When I pull back she is smiling brightly, and her whole face lights up when she does so.

"You're welcome. We actually came here to ask you something, else too. Are you and your district partner allies?" She says in her soft melodic voice. I nod my head, smiling at her sweetness.

"Well, we were wondering if you two were interested in an alliance. With us." She says nervously. Looking at Thresh.

He looks down at me, and I have to crane my neck up to look at him.

"When I saw you two here, I was going to ask you. But you beat me to it." I say, chuckling.

Rue giggles, and Thresh smiles. I'm not sure if it was at my answer or the sound, but I'm willing to bet the latter. He truly is like big brother.

"I have to go eat supper. But I'll see you at training tomorrow." I say, smiling.

I'm very happy at these two new friendships I've acquired.

I give them both a hug.

Thresh seems completely at ease giving me a hug, which isn't surprising because he's so close with Rue.

"We'll talk then." Thresh says to me, smiling down at Rue's happy face. He seems genuinely pleased, and I think he's just happy because of Rue's reaction.

I nod and wave to them as the elevator doors close.

I'm in such a good mood, and smile all the way to the dining room.

I sit down next to Haymitch and squeeze his hand. I pour some bubbly water and take a sip.

We eat while making light conversation.

We're about halfway through supper, when Haymitch brings up the alliance.

"So who were your visitors?"

"Rue and Thresh from District eleven. She brought me a salve for my face. Oh and they offered an alliance, and I accepted." I reply to Haymitch's question.

I try and say the last sentence nonchalantly, like it's no big deal. He's either going to be mad or happy about it.

I look at him, and see his face go different shades while staring in my eyes: red, blue, purple, red, normal.

I fight the urge to laugh.

After a few minutes he speaks.

"Is there any point in arguing?" He asks.

"None at all." I say with a smile.

He huffs, "Fine. At least the boy looks useful. Are you all right with this Eli?" Haymitch turns to Eli.

I completely forgot to ask Eli. He is in an alliance with me. I should have asked him before agreeing.

I panic, and begin to explain, but he cuts me off.

"I figured when they came here, you'd ask them or they'd ask you. I have no problem with it. I talked to Rue when I was at the herb station. She was helping me a little. Sweet girl." He says, smiling.

I feel so much better now that I know he accepts them.

I smile brightly at him, but then wince because the action hurts my eye.

I excuse myself to the restroom, and put the salve on my eye.

It leaves a cooling, numbing sensation. It must be aloe and mint leaves. Smart girl.

I already made the same salve for my eye earlier, but she probably doesn't know I'm a healer, and brought it. It was such a sweet thing for her to do.

Since my eye feels better, I walk back out to the dining room.

I take my seat and continue through dinner.

I am silent through their conversation, nodding and listening, but never speaking.

I am thinking about Cato. I hope that I will be able to explain to him what happened. Maybe I can go down to his floor later tonight.

Will I be welcome there after the incident?

Haymitch said that Enobaria and Brutus were angry at Cato for his actions.

They might be angry at me, too.

I push the thought away and interrupt whatever conversation Eli and Haymitch were having.

"Haymitch. May I speak with you privately?" I try to sound urgent.

He gives me a pointed look.

"Now? Dessert is about to be served." He whines.

I roll my eyes and walk into the lounge room, knowing he's following.

I sit down in a green velvet chair and fidget with the hem of my dress.

I hear him take the seat across from me, and I don't look up when I speak.

"Haymitch, I'm going to the district two floor tonight. I have to explain to Cato why I did that. I don't care if you come, just let me go. I'll find a way to go one way or another." I say, giving him a stern look at my last sentence.

He sighs, "I'll go with you. But his mentors aren't going to be happy with you. They probably think you've made their career soft. But unlike them, I know what you two have been doing all night. Cuddling. If they knew, it would be a lot worse." I see him try to fight a smile, failing miserably.

My cheeks are bright red.

"We were not cuddling! We were an appropriate and lady like distance apart, if I recall." I say.

We were at least ten feet apart when I woke up.

How would he know anyways? Was he spying?

Overprotective moron.

"Whatever you say, Rosie. But I'm going with you. Enobaria is.." He makes a sound of disgust and cringes. I agree.

Her games were brutal and she embraced them. She now has fangs to remind her of the way she killed her tribute.

"All right. After supper." I say.

He nods, and we make our way to finish our meal.

I join in the conversation, but not with as much enthusiasm as normal.

I'm worried about what I'll say to Cato.

Before I know it, dinner is over, and Haymitch and I are on the elevator.

I am clutching tightly to his hand, rolling on the balls of my feet in nervousness

When the doors open to level two, I am hesitant to step into the room, for what reason is unknown to me.

I look at Haymitch, who is searching the room.

When I step out, a large figure I hadn't noticed to my right appears before me.

I am punched hard in the right side of my mouth and taste the iron and salt flavor of blood in my mouth.

"Shit," I mumble out, shocked.

A/N: Okay, so here is Chapter 10! I hope you all like it, it was very difficult to write, what with all the attacks and the aftermath and the alliances. I'm thinking about changing the name of the story.. But if I do, I'll let you know. Thank you all so much for the reviews! They are very much appreciated.

I hope you all like the chapter (-:


	11. Chapter 11

I was not expecting to be attacked twice in one day.

But a lot of unexpected things have happened since I came to the Capitol.

I look up and see a large man with short black hair being punched by none other than Haymitch.

I'm assuming the man is Brutus, and I'm assuming he is very angry with me by how much strength was put into the punch.

The force of the impact caused me to stumble and fall.

I reach my hand to my lip, which feels wet with blood.

Haymitch and Brutus are fighting on the ground, while another figure appears.

I recognize her immediately as Enobaria.

"You," She spits at me, charging towards me.

"What the hell did you do to my tribute? You ruined him! He's a marshmallow! An then you attack him? Try to show him up in there?"

She has me backed against a wall.

She is a foot taller than me, and is holding me up with her forearm against my already bruised jugular.

I feel the blood from Brutus's punch trickle down my chin.

My feet are dangling in the air, and I see no way out of this situation.

Haymitch is struggling with Brutus, who is twice his size.

Can they really just attack us like that?

"I came here to explain. It was fake." I manage to say.

The pain in my throat is blinding.

"What was fake?" She asks, pressing me tighter against the wall.

I scream out at the top of my lungs as her arm pierces my throat.

"Don't you hurt her!" I hear Haymitch shout, but it's partially cut off by the sound of a punch.

"The argument!" I whisper. She loosens her grip slightly.

I hear the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?! Let her go!" Cato screams, pulling Enobaria off of me.

She struggles against him, while I claw at my throat, like doing so will make the pain go away.

Clove walks in as well and looks around the room, assessing the situation in confusion.

Haymitch is still struggling with Brutus, underneath him, being punched.

I'm slumped against the wall, coughing and clawing at my throat.

Cato is holding back a furious Enobaria.

I guess it is pretty confusing.

"I don't even want to ask. You're trouble is what you are." She says, shaking her head at me and smiling.

She bends over, and pulls something out of her boot.

Surprisingly, she jumps on her mentor, pulling him off of Haymitch with a knife to his throat.

"Get the hell off of him you ugly brute." She says menacingly.

A shiver runs up my spine.

She was teasing and smiling a minute ago and now she's.. Terrifying..

"I would have answered whatever you needed to know. You didn't need to attack me." I manage to choke out between coughs.

My voice sounds hoarse, like I'd been screaming for hours.

"But it's more fun that way, isn't it?" Enobaria replies, smiling at me.

"Well tell me, then, are you having fun?" I ask her.

She is being held back, her arms are behind her back. That can't be fun.

Her smile fades and she bares her "fangs" at me, hissing.

I smirk at her, and hear Clove snicker.

"Honestly, you two attacked this girl? She's half your size!" Clove exclaims.

It is a very uneven fight.

But Cato and Clove are defending me and Haymitch.

Why do they even care? Why did they come to defend and protect me?

"I can't believe you two. A bunch of idiots is what you are. She came here to talk to Cato and she gets beat up by two full grown adults. You're disgusting." Haymitch says, looking between Enobaria and Brutus before coming over to me.

His face is bruised and bloody, but he doesn't seem to be in pain. He wipes the blood from my chin and kisses my forehead.

I hear a deep throaty laugh.

"Haymitch Abernathy. I cannot believe you would associate with such scum. You're a fool. I'm going to enjoy watching my tributes rip her to pieces." He says smiling.

I think he forgot that Clove has a knife to his throat.

Haymitch moves towards him, ready to strike, and I hear Enobaria snicker.

"Don't-" I say to Haymitch, trying to stop him. I'm tired of seeing fighting and blood.

Before Haymitch reaches Brutus, Clove digs her knife deep into his throat to draw blood.

His face flinches in pain.

Haymitch stops his advance.

She leans close to his ear and snarls, "You are a weak old coward if you are making death threats to a girl."

"You're the fool if you think we'd lay a hand on her. We tributes, who just attacked you." Cato says loudly, speaking for the first time.

"Think twice before saying bullshit like that again. I won't hesitate to dig a little deeper next time." Clove says, and presses the knife farther into Brutus's throat.

She then draws it out and throws it to the ground.

She releases her hold on Brutus, and I see Cato do the same for Enobaria.

I've never seen Cato look so frightening.

I hadn't realized I was holding Haymitch's hand until he is tugging it towards the elevator.

I follow silently, too shocked to resist.

I look at anything but someone's face.

Before the doors close, Haymitch gets a final word in, "You two are going to regret that. I'll never forgive either of you."

When the doors close I don't move. I feel numb; I don't cry, or feel sad or angry.

I don't feel anything.

When the doors open, I walk straight to the stairwell, not looking back.

Thankfully, I don't hear Haymitch following me.

When I reach the roof, I go straight to the bench.

I weave through the garden, throat and mouth throbbing in pain.

I check the time before laying down on the bench. 9:44.

I wrap the neatly folded blanket tightly around my body like a cocoon.

I gaze up at the bright stars, inhaling the fresh air.

I'm out there for hours, wide awake, before I hear the door open and close.

I hear the sound of Cato's heavy footsteps weave through the garden.

It's funny how I can recognize them, and I've known him for all of three days.

Three days? It feels like I've known him for years.

When they stop, and I feel his gaze, I know that he's found me.

He stares at me for a few minutes, neither of us speaking. I'm staring at the stars, knowing I should probably speak.

I try to swallow the lump in my throat and ignore the pains in my face and throat.

"It was fake. I was lying. I didn't mean a word of what I said. If you hadn't been there, I'd be-" I say, and then a sob escapes my mouth, and tears flow down my cheeks.

He walks towards me, and wraps me in his arms.

"-dead. I'd be dead. I'm so sorry for what I said. It was cruel and I didn't mean any of it. I was pretending so the careers thought I hated you. Did you know that I was pretending?" I mumble out, blubbering. I feel like a mess. With my broken, tear streaked face.

He smiles softly at me.

He looks like my Cato again. A big change from earlier tonight on level two.

He doesn't say anything while I'm sobbing, he just wraps me up and carries me.

To where, I have no idea. I don't care, really. I'd be fine if I stayed in his arms. It felt safe.

I feel him stop moving and talk to someone in a hushed voice.

I can't make out the words over my crying, but then I'm in motion again.

I fell asleep in his arms with the feeling of security and safety, which is something I haven't felt since my father's death.

I feel like I can finally breathe, so I take deep breath. I relish in the feeling of oxygen in my lungs. It's a new feeling.

I'm running through the garden, trying to escape my pursuer.

I hear the person's quiet footsteps behind me, gaining speed. I push my legs to go forward, but I seem to be moving slower and slower the faster my legs move.

"I'm coming Primrose! You won't be able to escape me!" An oddly familiar voice says.

I trip and stumble over a root, landing on my hands and knees.

I look up directly in front of me and I'm looking in a mirror. But it's not a mirror.

I am standing before me, smiling evilly down at myself.

She walks in a circle around me as I bring my knees to my chest and rock back and forth.

"This isn't real. This isn't real." I chant.

"Oh but it is. I am your biggest fear. You'll see later. You aren't strong enough to make it back to them, are you?" She says.

Really it's me saying these things. I fight the urge to reach my hands forward to see if I'm looking in a mirror.

She points to where my family and friends are standing across the forest behind her.

I have to move my head side to side to see all of them.

Katniss, mother, Rory, Gale, the Hawthorne's, Peeta, and everyone else I know from home.

Katniss speaks first, and that's when I notice the bundle in her arms that she is cradling for dear life.

"You left me Prim. How could you leave me? Leave us? My baby? She accuses, glaring at me.

Everyone is glaring at me, angry.

"You left me with no food. I starved, Primrose. I died from starvation and nobody saved me. It was your fault, Primrose." My mother says.

I feel tears stream down my cheeks.

I want to tell them no, that I'm right here, but I can't find my voice.

"You left me Prim. I couldn't feed my family without you. They all died because of you. I loved you Prim. I loved you and you left me for the Capitol. Why don't you love me, Prim?" Rory says.

This time, when I open my mouth, words come out.

"No! No! Katniss! Mother! Rory! No!" I scream at them.

Slowly, one by one, they fade away.

I am looking only at myself now.

"No! Mother! Katniss! Rory!" I scream, wanting to see their faces once more.

I an awoken suddenly by shaking.

Someone is shaking me.

I struggle against them.

Who is attacking me?

"No! Please don't hurt me. Please." I whimper.

My eye is in so much pain and my neck aches.

"Prim. It's Cato. You were having a nightmare. It's okay. It's okay, Prim. You're all right, now."

I collapse into his open arms when he sits beside me.

I know that it isn't quite morning yet, because my room is still dark and the moon is streaming in rays through my window.

I glance at the clock: 2:59.

He stayed here all night?

His big arms wrap around my body tightly, and his chin rests on my head.

I lean into his chest tighter and tighter, staining his shirt with my tears.

I don't know how long we stay that way. Minutes, hours, maybe days.

I feel safe. A war could have broken out and I wouldn't have noticed or cared so long as I was in his arms.

He kisses my hair gently, and so quietly I almost don't make out the words, he murmurs, "Who's Rory?"

Was I yelling Rory's name in my sleep?

"Rory?" I ask, puzzled.

"You were shouting for Katniss, your mother, and-and for someone named Rory. Who is Rory?" He asks, pulling back.

I look up at him, and his brows are furrowed, and when I look in his eyes they are pained.

I reach up and stroke his cheek, wanting his pain to go away.

I sigh, "Rory is my best friend from home. We spend everyday together." I say, a sudden wave of sadness talking about my friend taking over me.

I look down, wiping a new tear from my cheek.

"Do you miss her?" He asks.

Her? Haha.

I suddenly picture Rory in a pink dress with ruffles and makeup on.

I laugh at the image my mind created, "I miss him very much."

I look at him, his mouth forms an 'o' shape and he looks down.

He's silent for a few moments, and when he looks up they are more pained then I have ever seen them.

A faint red blush paints his cheeks, making him look more handsome than he already does.

He looks so flustered and vulnerable.

I grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly, and the blush grows darker.

"Are-are y-you two.. You know. T-together?" He stutters.

Together? Ohhh. Maybe that explains his embarrassment.

But why would he be embarrassed asking me that?

Maybe he feels nosy.

"What? Like a couple? No. We're just friends." I say, gauging his reaction.

Relief seems to fill his body.

His whole face relaxes and he releases a breath.

He smiles at me, "Oh, okay. Well, I'm sorry about your nightmare. My mother used to sing me to sleep. I'd offer my voice.. But it might cause more nightmares." He says, giving me a sheepish smile.

I laugh at his comment.

I lay back down in my bed, getting comfortable.

I make room for him, giving the option for him to lay next to me if he'd like.

I silently pray that he does.

But, like a gentleman, he stays in an upright position at the foot of my bed.

I fidget with my hands and bite my lip.

I'm more awake now that Cato is here with me.

"Can you sing for me?" He abruptly asks.

Sing?

"Sing?" I voice my thoughts.

"I heard you one night. You were in the garden, on a bench. You have the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. Will you sing for me?"

He heard me sing.

I'm too flustered to respond with an an answer other than a song.

I begin the lyrics to Set the Fire to the Third Bar.

It's not exactly Capitol approved, but I don't care.

It reminds me of our relationship a little.

When I finish, I just look at the ceiling in silence.

I feel his gaze on me, but I don't move a muscle.

I don't move my eyes from the spot on the ceiling I'm staring at when he lays down on the open space I gave him on my bed.

His whole right side is touching mine, and I feel it. It feels like an energy.

We're so close and I feel my heartbeat everywhere, fast.

His closeness causes my cheeks to flare up. I know he probably sees it because his eyes never leave me.

"I knew, Prim. Right when I saw your eyes. I can read you like a book. Your eyes looked pained, like you were begging me for something. But everything else said you were angry. Your body, your words. But your eyes.. I trust your eyes. So I knew immediately that you were pretending. I played along. I forgave you the moment I looked in your eyes." He murmurs softly.

I silently grab his hand, and with a new amount of bravery look in his eyes.

Touching his hand gives me a warm feeling throughout my body, and a tingly sensation in my hand.

His hand is cold, but I welcome the temperature.

It contrasts with my warmth.

His eyes boring into mine say everything that words cannot express: longing, affection, kindness, and warmth.

I long for him this way. When he's my Cato and he cares about me and he looks at me this way.

I've never seen him look at anyone this way except for Gervais at his reaping.

I care about Cato. Enough that I could never hurt him. Not now or in the arena. I'd die before I let anyone harm him.

My Cato.

I don't care that I call him 'my' Cato. When he looks at me this way, that's exactly what he feels to me.

Mine. I feel like he is giving me all of him, making himself vulnerable to me.

My heart speeds up when his face inches slowly closer to mine.

This can't be happening. I've thought about my chances with him. They're slim. He'd never be interested in me. Ever. If you look at us.. I'm me. Average. He's him. Gorgeous.

I look down at his lips.

They are centimeters away from mine, parted and waiting to touch mine.

I look in his eyes, and they're asking for my permission.

My permission to have my first kiss.

I don't think about my decision.

I think about what I want to do.

My cheeks on fire, I nod my head, and he closes the distance between us.

His lips are soft, warm, and gentle.

Since we are laying down, he twists his body so it hovers over mine.

His hands cradle my face gently but firmly.

It doesn't last as long as I wish, but is long enough to leave me breathless.

When he pulls away, his face looks more than content.

His eyes are bright and full of happiness. I imagine his cheeks are in pain from how wide he's smiling. His eyes are crinkling at the corners from his wide smile.

Did I give him that gorgeous smile?

I smile back at him bashfully.

I'm not going to say that it was perfect, because there is no such thing.

But it was certainly one of the best moments of my life.

I wouldn't rather have anyone else steal my first kiss.

Minutes later, I fall asleep looking into his warm blue eyes.

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 11! This last scene was so difficult to write, but made me so happy. Thank you all for the reviews! I can't believe how many reviews this has gotten. Oh and the reason why Clove defended and protected Prim is because of her character. Prim has such a big heart and is really innocent and influential because of that innocence and big heart. She has an effect on most people, Clove included. Welp, here's chapter 11. I hope you all like it (-:


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up tangled in my sheets, with my hair strewn crazily across my face.

The sunlight that is streaming through my window indicates that it's morning. I glance at the clock: 8:01.

I sit up, looking around the room and pushing my hair behind my ears.

When I spot Cato sleeping soundly in a chair ten feet away from my bed, I freeze.

All of the memories from last night seem to come rushing back.

Unconsciously, my hand reaches up to touch my lips. My lips, that were once touched by his.

What does that mean for us?

We're going into the Hunger Games for goodness sakes!

Plus, I don't know very much about him..

My thoughts are interrupted when Haymitch slams open the door loudly.

I jump and shriek.

Cato doesn't even flinch.

I glare at Haymitch, who I'm guessing was hoping for a rude awakening.

I just smirk, motioning at the distance between Cato and I, "See? Ladylike. Appropriate."

He rolls his eyes and walks in the room, collapsing down on the bed like he's exhausted.

"What's with him? Did you check for a pulse yet?" Haymitch jokes.

"Heavy sleeper." I mumble.

"Right. Well. Breakfast is in 15 minutes. Wake him up. He's invited." Haymitch grumbles.

I smile and nod my head.

Then I remember how I had to wake him up last time.

"Wait! Haymitch! I can't wake him up. It's impossible! Last time I had to pour a bucket of ice cold water on his face." I say.

Maybe Haymitch will be kind enough to help me.

But then I see Haymitch's evil smile spread over his face.

"I'll be right back." He says, rushing out of the room.

I sit and wait, gathering my training clothes for a shower.

They are the same pair as yesterday, except grey instead of black.

5 minutes later Haymitch walks into the room holding a feather, a can, and has Finnick trailing behind him.

"Finnick!" I announce, giving him a hug.

I don't even bother to be quiet because Cato won't be disturbed by the noise.

"Hello, Primrose." He says, laughing.

"What are you doing here?" I ask curiously.

Haymitch must have something good planned if he brought an audience along.

"Haymitch thought it would be fun to play a little prank. You in?" He asks.

I hesitate. I remember Cato's reaction the last time. But he forgave me.. So. I guess it's okay.

"Yes.. But. I'm not defending either of you two." I say sternly.

They nod. Finnick walks over to Cato with the can, and sprays a white cream on his open palm.

Then he steps back to where I'm standing a few feet from Cato.

Haymitch steps up to Cato, and tickles his nose with the feather.

When Cato only wrinkles his nose adorably, Haymitch steps closer, leaning in, and does it again.

I giggle.

Finnick explained earlier that the plan was to tickle his nose with the feather, which would make him wipe his hand on his face with the shaving cream.

It did not go as planned.

It was much better.

Cato swipes his hand right at Haymitch's face, smearing the white cream on the top half of Haymitch's face.

His eyes are closed with the cream sticking on top of them. His nose and mouth got smeared as well.

Finnick and I fall into each other in laughter.

Haymitch is standing with his eyes closed, silently for a few minutes, just breathing and listening to our laughter.

He tries to wipe the cream off of his eyelids and glares at us.

Finnick and I are supporting each other's weight, laughing our asses off.

I think our laughter is what wakes Cato up.

"What the-" He mutters, looking at his hand and then at the people before him.

Haymitch covered in the white goo, me and Finnick falling into each other in laughter, tears streaming down our faces.

Cato has a puzzled expression on his face, confusion in his eyes.

"I'm s-sorry Cato," I manage to get out between giggles, "we had an accident."

This makes Finnick laugh harder.

Cato still looks as confused, but amusement is playing in his eyes.

"An accident, you say?" He asks.

He looks between all of our faces, lingering on mine.

"Yes. It was very terrible. Horrifying. See? I cried." I say, pointing at the tears on my cheeks, giggling.

I don't know how it's possible, but Finnick laughs even harder.

"Yes. You see, Haymitch here, was shaving, using this cream. He came to show you his mad shaving skills." Finnick says, trying to stifle his laughter.

I bust up laughing, clutching my sides.

Haymitch glares at Finnick.

"But he slipped!" Finnick says, showing a face of mock horror, and pressing his hand to his now open mouth for dramatic effect.

"The shaving cream went flying, and landed right in your hand. Haymitch's face landed smack-" Finnick claps his hands together for the sound effect, "right in your palm. I heard his shriek from level four, and knew immediately it was my Haymitch Arnulfo Abernathy! I ran down here right away to make sure he was all right." He says, shaking his head in sadness, but his body is shaking in laughter silently.

My laughs are echoing throughout the room. That was the most ridiculous story I've ever heard!

I look at Cato and see him biting back a smile, so he must know the story is false.

Haymitch is glaring at Finnick.

"Yes. It was the most terrible accident for our Haymitch.. Arnulfo Abernathy." I say, giggling. His middle name is Arnulfo?

"I hate you." He mutters to Finnick, shoving past him as he makes his way to the door.

He tries to wipe the cream off his face unsuccessfully.

"Oh come on Haymitch! We were just having some fun!" Finnick replies as Haymitch disappears down the hall.

I'm still giggling when Haymitch shouts angrily, "Breakfast in ten."

Finnick sighs dramatically.

I have a smile plastered on my face when I feel Cato's gaze on me.

"Sorry about that. I'm Finnick." Finnick introduces himself to Cato, reaching his palm out for Cato to shake.

Cato reaches his hand out to shake, but it's the one with shaving cream on it, and he doesn't realize it until after he grasps Finnick's hand, making a squishy noise.

He suddenly looks horrified.

But Finnick and I start laughing again.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize.. I'm Cato. From district two." He mutters.

Finnick has a smile on his face, unbothered by his gooey hand.

"No problem." Finnick replies.

"I tried to wake you to invite you to breakfast. I need to take a shower though, so I'll meet you there." I say quickly, grabbing my clothes and rushing to the bathroom. I have less than five minutes now.

I quickly hop in and out of the shower, now smelling like lavender again.

I get dressed, braid my hair in two, and attach my mockingjay pin to my shirt.

Once again the outfit is form fitting, but easy to move around in.

I take a deep breath and walk out.

I walk into the dining room, and see the odd new seating arrangement.

Eli is sitting next to Haymitch, Cato across from them.

Effie and Finnick are sitting at the ends of the table, and the only seat for me is next to Cato.

I'm hesitant to sit there because of the glares being thrown Cato's way from Eli and Haymitch.

I thought I only had to worry about Haymitch's overprotectiveness, but now Eli's too?

The tension in the room is astonishing. Finnick and Effie seem unbothered by it, however. They both have grins plastered widely on their faces.

Cato looks unbothered by the glares, looking like district two career boy again.

Nobody has spotted me until I sit down in my chair.

I feel Cato's gaze on me, but I look at the two boys sitting across from me, willing them to look at me. When they finally do, I give them both a look that tells them to stop.

But Eli continues his glaring against my wishes.

"Prim," Cato says once I've sat down, shifting his body towards me. I tear my gaze from the two immature little boys across from me and turn to Cato.

"The careers may ask you to be in an alliance today." It takes all of my energy to focus on his words and not his soft blue eyes looking at me like my Cato does. "If they do, you have to say no. You'd be better off without them." He says intensely.

But.. Why?

"Now hold on a minute Cat, she might have a better-" Haymitch begins, but is cut off by an irritated career boy.

Cato breaks his gaze from mine to glare at Haymitch, "Yes she'd have a better chance at surviving with the careers. But when they attack her, what then? I have a plan. Me and Marvel are going to sneak away, every day during sleeping hours. Careers hunt at night and sleep during the day. We'll bring food and weapons and supplies." He turns to me now, and his expression goes soft, and caring and sweet. He turns into fuchsia boy, my Cato. "All you need to do is run, and we'll find you. I promise." He murmurs softly.

I smile at him, and look around the room to gauge everyone's reaction.

Finnick looks pleasantly surprised, Effie's eyebrows are to her hairline, Eli is a mix of anger and shock, and Haymitch is just genuine shock.

Nobody speaks, which must make Cato feel the need to.

"Marvel and I were thinking of meeting everyday when the sun has just risen, and we meet at a specific location."

He finally breaks his gaze from me to look at Eli's angry, shocked face,"I'll have to trust you to get her out of the bloodbath safely. You need to protect her until I meet with you for supplies. Eventually Marvel and I will break away from the alliance, and join you. If you'll have me, that is."

He quickly glances nervously my way, but mainly speaks to Eli.

Eli seems to be silently contemplating the decision for a few minutes, as does Haymitch. I can't stand the silence, and I need to persuade them of this idea.

"This is the best plan yet." I get up out of my chair, and walk to Eli. I look into his eyes, and beg silently with my eyes.

I don't tell him the truth. I don't say that I want to have Cato with me. That I need to have him

with me in that arena.

Tears prickle at my eyes when I grab his hands in mine.

Eli looks in my eyes, searching for something. What, I have no idea.

Eventually, he nods.

I smile brightly and wrap my arms around him tightly, putting all of my happiness into the hug.

I laugh, "Thank you!"

Cato and Marvel will be our allies!

"Woah woah woah. Wait a second."

I groan at Haymitch's words.

I pull back and look at Haymitch with a pout, jutting my lower lip out.

"Don't look at me like that, Rosie!" He scolds. Eli snickers, and I feel Cato's gaze on me. I look at him and see him biting back a smile.

"What now Haymitch?" I ask with a whiny voice.

I walk the two steps over to his chair and plant a hand on my bony hip.

"Now, I only have a few conditions for this alliance." He looks at all of us, "You cannot let any of the other tributes know about this. Other than Rue and Thresh, this remains confidential. Don't even look at each other in the training room. When you're in the interviews, don't let anything on about this alliance. Just the other ones. In the arena is the time to be truthful. About everything." He says, looking at Cato with some expression and look in his eyes I can't read.

Haymitch is still looking at Cato when he says harshly, "If you so much as hurt a hair on her head, I swear to god you will regret it. You'd better hope you don't make it out of there alive, boy."

Cato has his career expression back on his face, and rolls his eyes, "I would never. Now let's get back to the strategy. Did you mean district eleven?" Cato asks to nobody in particular. He looks intimidating with this expression.

"Yes. We just made an alliance last night before dinner." I murmur to him. He nods, his features relaxing a little.

I never thought about it.. But will he break our alliance now that he knows Rue and Thresh are with us?

I look over at his face. He is looking at the wall behind me, staring at nothing. He looks thoughtful, like he's remembering something. He doesn't look angry or sad, but peaceful.

"Is that okay?" I ask hesitantly.

If I had to choose between Marvel and Cato, and Rue and Thresh..

I don't even want to have the thought in my head.

"Yeah. She just reminds me of Daphne." He says, laughing. "I saw her at training. She was climbing through these obstacles like a monkey.. Daphne was like that." He says, looking sadly down at his palms.

His district two facade he put up for Haymitch and Eli is gone now.

Finally.

I walk over to him, ignoring everyone's puzzled looks at the mention of his sister.

I sit back in my chair, facing towards him. I grab one of his large cold hands in my small warm ones.

"I wish I could have met her." I say.

He looks into my eyes softly. When he looks at me so soft and sweet and innocent like this, warmth starts spreading from my stomach outward. It projects all the way to the tips of my fingertips and toes. I sigh quietly in response to the new sensation.

His eyes look pained however, his blond brows furrowed.

I never will, though.

"Maybe in another life." I say, smiling softly at him.

I look away, not wanting to look into his sad eyes anymore.

I look to Haymitch, and see him with a sad look on his face, but not for himself. For me.

I suddenly remember his words from less than two years ago.

You never win.

*FLASHBACK*

I am walking back home from dinner at the Hawthorne's. Or that's what I'm supposed to be doing. Mother stayed home to work on a patient, which left me to walk by myself. It's not far.

They live right across from us. It takes less than two minutes to get home, so I refused Rory's protests to walk me back.

I refused because I'm not going home.

I don't want to go home to look in my mother's lifeless eyes and not be able to do anything to help her. I've tried without any success.

I make my way to the meadow, the darkness giving me comfort rather than fear.

I wrap my light jacket tighter around my body.

I must have spent hours laying in the tall grass, gazing at the stars. I was wide awake when I checked my watch: 1:37.

I know my mother is sound asleep at home, probably not looking for me. Katniss is at home with Gale, both tired from their days at work.

I sigh, and begin my walk back home. I make a snap decision on a detour. I make the short walk to my destination, and inhale the fresh air that doesn't contain the coating of coal dust on the ground.

Victor's Village.

Haymitch doesn't sleep during the night, only during the day.

I came by before I went to the Hawthorne's, but I have been checking on him more frequently in the past few weeks.

Not less than 6 weeks ago, District 12 lost two more lives to the Hunger Games.

The reaping was brutal, a 12 year old and a 14 year old. Both from the Seam with slim chances of survival. I knew them both from school, but we weren't close.

Haymitch hasn't left his house since he came back on the train.

I come by, clean up, bring free game, and make sure he is still alive. That's how bad he is.

I don't bother knocking when I see his light on.

I walk in the door, and hang my jacket on the hook, no longer needing it because of the warmth of his house.

I don't see him when I wipe my boots on the mat.

I freeze when I hear the sound of glass shattering in the next room, and the sound of Haymitch laughing like a maniac without any humor.

My back is turned facing the front door where the wooden coat rack is hanging. I see the picture of the two of us from his birthday party I insisted hanging on the wall.

I turn and slowly walk into the next room.

Haymitch is just about to fall on the floor when I rush to his side to catch him.

He leans all of his weight on me. All what feels like 500 pounds.

My legs shake from the weight.

He looks skinnier than last time I saw him, his clothes baggier and his arms bonier against me.

"Rosie! There you are. I was just. I was just enjoying a nice evening. I was having a nice chat with Maysilee, and then I had a lovely, just-just lovely drink. I feel much better. Would you like a lovely drink?" He asks, slurring his words to the point where they're almost incomprehensible.

He's smiling, with his eyes half open.

I've never seen him like this.

When he's drinks a lot, he never acts it. And by drinking a lot, I mean multiple bottles at a time.

But he is drunk now. I don't want to know how many bottles this means he drank tonight.

He 'talked' to Maysilee? His district partner who died in the arena?

I need to get him to bed.

"No thanks. Come on, Haymitch. Let's get you to bed." I say, leading him in the direction of the guest bedroom on this floor.

He couldn't make it up one step before tripping.

"No. I want another drink." He grumbles, but makes no move to stop walking towards the bed.

When we reach it, me practically carrying him the whole way, I have to push him off of me.

He lands on the bed with a thud, and then crawls under the covers.

I sigh and turn to go into the kitchen.

I do my daily deeds: I clean and pick up the trash. I brought food earlier so his kitchen is stocked. I make my way back into the living room we were just in to clean up the pieces of glass from the liquor bottle he threw against the wall.

I am carrying the tray of glass shards when I hear an odd noise coming from the extra bedroom.

I walk closer to the room I left Haymitch in, starting to panic.

What did he do?

He sounds like he's choking!

I start to run down the hall, and burst into the room.

Haymitch is lying on the bed, rocking back and forth, sobbing.

He looks broken.

I walk slowly to the bed and crawl under the covers with him, letting him cradle me to his chest, while his body rocks with sobs.

"I didn't win those damn games. Even when I won I lost. I lost everything. I'd rather be dead than a victor." He chokes out.

He is so vulnerable in this moment.

"I'd rather be dead than have their blood on my hands." He murmurs. I flinch at the hate in his voice. The hate for himself.

"I never win. I'm just as dead as the rest of them."

He continues to hold me, sobbing and crying until he finally falls asleep.

*PRESENT TIME*

I look away from him to Finnick, who has a knowing look on his face. Not worse than Haymitch's, but not any better.

So I look to Effie, hoping for a normal response. But I am disappointed to see her looking between me and Cato with such concentration, like a math problem she is trying to solve.

Why can't anyone at this table act normal?

I look to Eli, and see him looking softly and sadly at me. This one is the worst of them all. He looks disappointed in me. But.. Why?

My cheeks go red so I just stare down at my hands.

Conversation abruptly starts from Effie a little too enthusiastically. The abruptness causes me to jump in the air.

She must have sensed the awkwardness in the room and wants to make conversation. She manages to include everyone in the room, but when she addresses me I answer only in nods.

I'm suddenly not very hungry, so when Sage and Evangeline bring out breakfast, I make no move to eat it.

Of course, Haymitch notices.

"Rosie, you need to eat your breakfast. You have training today." He says, giving me a pointed look, eyebrow raised.

I look down at the waffles and fruit on my plate, which look incredibly unappetizing.

"All right," I lie. I pick up my knife and fork, cutting the waffle into bite sized pieces.

I move the pieces around my plate in the gooey syrup, making it look like I'm eating.

I look around the room boredly.

I see Cato get up from his chair and whisper something to Sage, but don't question his oddness.

I don't know how long I am soaking the waffles in syrup before my plate is abruptly taken away from me.

It is then replaced by a plate of at least 30 pieces of steaming bacon.

My appetite is suddenly very intense, so much so that my mouth waters.

I feel my eyes go wide and a smile spread on my face.

I hear everyone's chuckles around me, and I feel Cato's gaze on my face.

Just after I take my first bite, I feel the sudden loss of his eyes on me.

I turn to look at him, to thank him.

How does he know it's my favorite food?

He's staring at the wall nonchalantly. He must know I'm looking at him because a faint red appears on his cheeks.

I grin, "Thanks for the bacon. You know, this is the one thing I'll miss. I can't believe I've never had it before. I'd eat it all-" I exaggerate the all, earning snickers from everyone at the table,"day. It's just so delicious. And sweet. Haymitch, you have to promise me you'll take some back to Katniss and Rory and Posy and Gale and Vick. Pose will love bacon!" I say, taking a bite of my 12th piece, rambling.

This food makes me so happy!

Finnick is laughing at the end of the table, Eli and Haymitch snickering, while Cato is looking at me, grinning.

"I promise." Haymitch says, with a sudden softness.

I look into his eyes, which are filled with warmth. I open my mouth to say something, anything.

"Time to go! We are going to be late! Cato, dear, you can run along and catch the next elevator. Say goodbye to our Prim. You won't be seeing her until tonight." Effie says.

My cheeks flare up at Effie's assumption.

She stands up an exits to the restroom.

We all stand up and walk over to the elevator, me fidgeting with my hands.

"Finnick and I will be going to training. We're going to watch, make sure nothing happens. You can't argue with me after what happened yesterday." Haymitch says firmly.

I nod my head, relieved because I didn't want to be away from him today.

I turn to see Cato a few fit from where the rest of us are standing.

I walk over to him, looking in his soft blue eyes.

He looks like my Cato. Like Fuchsia boy.

"So. I'll see you later tonight. Try and avoid district 8. He won't come near you while Haymitch and Finnick are watching. But if he does, just tell me. I'll be there quicker next time." Cato says, looking down.

He looks ashamed. Like it was his fault that Callan attacked me.

"It wasn't your fault, Cato. You shouldn't blame yourself." I say, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

His eyes finally meet mine. They look angry, but not district two career angry. They're angry at himself.

"Well someone should! You're too.. Forgiving, Prim! I should have been there faster! I should have-"

I stop him, pulling my hand from his cheek.

"No, Cato. I'm not forgiving anything. I'm not blaming anybody but Callan. You shouldn't blame yourself for something that wasn't even your fault." I say firmly.

He sighs and lifts his gaze back to mine. They're no longer angry.

He gives me an attempted (but failed) smile.

His curly blond hair is disheveled from sleep, and I reach up to push it back, running my fingers through it once.

I kiss his cheek and walk into the elevators with Eli, Finnick and Haymitch.

"I'll see you at training. Completely ignoring your ass!" I say, repeating my words from yesterday before the doors close.

I hear his laughter through the metal doors.

I smile to myself, and Finnick murmurs, "I can't believe he let you talk to him like that."

"Talk to him ike what?" I ask, puzzled. I wasn't being rude, was I?

"Like a person! I tried starting a conversation with my tributes and they attacked me. Careers, man. Dangerous creatures is what they are. It's best to stay away. Except for him. Your boy. Stay close to that one." Finnick says, looking ahead.

The elevator dings, indicating our arrival at the training room.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me. Here's chapter 12! I hope you all like it (-:


	13. Chapter 13

Atala had sent us to our own devices yet again. Eli and I would separate and then meet up between stations.

When I went to the herbs station by myself, Rue and Eli had eventually joined me, since I was there for hours.

I didn't want to chance a look at Cato or Marvel. I felt Cato's eyes on me multiple times, but I ignored them until I felt them leave.

I saw him. Callan. I pretended I didn't see him. I offered myself three seconds to look at him. Three seconds to look at his face before never looking at it today again.

He had bruises and cuts trailing along his face. His face was more of a purple color than it's normal hue.

Times up.

Haymitch and Finnick have been sitting on a mat the whole time, observing. I think it makes the other tributes uncomfortable, but they don't care. They're observing and talking to each other.

When we ate lunch, Eli, Rue, Thresh, and I sat at a table.

We were actually laughing, and telling jokes. We got along well, which made me ecstatic.

Haymitch and Finnick sat alone, in the corner, glaring at Callan.

I'm at a survival station now, learning to weave a basket, when I feel him come up beside me.

For a moment I think that it's Cato, when he wraps his arms around my stomach and leans his chin in between my neck and shoulder.

His hands are resting on my lower stomach, just low enough to be uncomfortable.

But when he speaks, I know that Cato's voice could never make me so suddenly filled with fear.

"Primrose. Here, I have a trick that improves efficiency. My district is textiles, you know." He says, arms still around me. He reaches across for the basket I'm weaving, and expertly does it three times as fast as I was.

"But my father.. He's from district two. A career district. He still stands by their beliefs and their way of doing things. Some things that I've been taught," He continues.

He drops the completed basket on the table in front of me, and leans in close to whisper in my ear, "I'll see you around, Primrose."

The way he says my name makes me shudder in fear.

Was he implying that he's trained for the games? Like a career would?

My whole body is trembling. The conversation couldn't have taken more than a minute, so when I see Haymitch and Finnick lock eyes with mine, beginning to make their way to me, I shake my head with a furious no.

What gives Callan the right to grab me like that?

I am so irritated and need to blow off steam, so I'm doing exactly what Haymitch told me not to do.

Walking to the knife station, out of the corner of my eye I see Cato. Slightly shifting my head further I see that he's not alone.

Glimmer is standing beside him in an intimate position. She has one hand wrapped around his bicep and the other on his stomach.

Glimmer has her head thrown back in laughter, while Cato has a district two career expression on his face.

He doesn't look like he's enjoying the girl being all over him, but he's not stopping it.

My anger flares.

I'm still looking at him when I pick up my knife. He must feel my gaze because our eyes meet.

His blue eyes are sharp at first, shocking me. Once they soften, I forget why I'm angry.

But when my eyes flicker to the blond haired beauty I could never compete with at his side, I break my gaze away.

I look at my target in front of me.

Inhale, draw back. Exhale, throw.

Inhale, draw back. Exhale, throw.

Repeating this motion calms my sudden anger. I rarely ever get truly angry like that.

I repeat the motion until I run out of knives. I walk up to my target to retrieve them, but when I return, Clove is waiting.

With a black eye.

"Clove." I say, walking around the table to where she is standing. I run my finger along her swollen eye, "Are you all right? Who did this?" I ask.

But I know the answer. I'm pretty sure your mentors will be pretty infuriated when their tributes half their age humiliate them.

She waves a hand at me to shoo me, "Gah! It's nothing Prim. Don't worry about it." She actually looks terrified that I would touch her, but recovers herself quickly when I draw my hand back.

"Anyways. You're pretty good with a knife. Marvel said you declined our invitation. So I came to invite you myself. Everybody declines Marvel." She says, shaking her head.

I laugh at her statement.

"Um, actually Clove. Me and Eli are working some things out.. Contemplating decisions and that kind of thing." I lie, not knowing what to say.

Like, 'Oh hey, I just have a plan to steal two of your allies, but no big deal. Don't worry about it'?

Not a conversation I'd like to have.

I take a deep breath to relieve some of the pressure building in my chest.

"Right. Decisions. Well. My turn." She says in a suddenly chipper tone, smiling.

I hand her the knives in my hands as she walks behind the line that indicates where to stand.

"You need to draw back farther and exert more force into the throw. That's why the knife is wobbly; it's not deep enough. Like this." She says to me.

I narrow my eyes at her.

She throws a knife hard into the target. Then another.

"Do you even know what a target is Clove? You need to let go sooner. Inhale when you draw back. Exhale on release. Try it."

I say, critiquing her aim.

She glances at me before gripping another knife.

She has perfect stance,

I see her inhale as she draws back, and exhale when she releases.

My eyes follow the knife as it twists in the air, now landing perfectly in the center of the target.

My only weakness is strength. My aim is perfect.

Now Clove's is too.

"Hey! Thanks for that. Now I'll never miss." She says, winking at me.

I gulp, suddenly feeling stupid for having taught her that.

Why, Prim? Why did you have to speak?

Guilt overwhelms my whole body.

I not only just worsened my chances of survival, but 21 other lives too.

I don't count Callan. He doesn't get to count after what he pulled yesterday.

But then again, why should I get to have any say in who lives or dies?

I don't know Callan. I don't know his motives.

Clove returns to her knife throwing, piercing her target perfectly everytime. She has a wicked smile plastered on her face at her success.

I'm not sure what to think of Clove yet.

Until proven otherwise, she's my friend. She's protected me, defended me, given me tips on knives.

But that doesn't mean I'm ever letting my guard down.

My thoughts still clouded with guilt, I turn silently towards the swimming pool.

I need water.

I don't ask the station manager for a swimsuit this time. I just go straight for the box and grab my size, checking that it's a one piece, and padding along to the changing room.

It was the same black suit as yesterday, so I don't look in the mirror for more than three seconds before leaving. I don't want to have to look at myself any more than necessary.

When I reach the edge of the deep end, I take three steps backwards. I then quickly dash to the edge and dive in, hands above my head in a graceful, simple dive.

Once I hit the water, I don't stop moving. I don't rest except when I break through the surface for air.

Doing a simple freestyle, I continue laps for a while.

My muscles ache from the nonstop movement.

I welcome the pain. It gives me something to think about other than the fact that I may have helped murder people. They haven't happened yet, but if they do, and Clove's knives were the cause, it was my voice she heard instructing her.

Inhale, draw back. Exhale, release.

I try to focus on the pain of my sore limbs, instead.

I push myself to go faster. When I do, the burn intensifies.

My arms, my legs, my abs.

I keep going, fighting the pain.

I reach for another breath, quickly.

I go back under, kicking, gliding my body through the cold water.

Somebody suddenly grabs me by the shoulders and lifts me out of the water.

I hadn't even noticed anybody was in the water with me, but somehow Finnick managed to sneak in.

Surprised by the attack, I inhale the water that I'm submerged in.

When he pulls me out, I'm coughing and sputtering.

"Prim! Are you trying to kill yourself? You aren't going to get enough oxygen with those quick breaths." He says.

His bare chest is.. Distracting.

His muscles are perfectly formed, tense while they grip my shoulders, holding me above the water.

I suddenly feel very exposed in my swimsuit, coughing out water.

"I beg your pardon!" I say, exasperated. I feel several pairs of eyes on us. Including one pair of blue ones I desperately wish I could see. I lean in closer to his face when I've stopped coughing, angry at his interruption.

"You are the one who almost killed me! You made me inhale chlorine, you jerk." I say, half serious, half joking.

Our faces are inches apart, and I can clearly see how handsome he is. But this only makes me more angry. I don't find it attractive right now. He uses his attractiveness as a ticket out of every situation. But not this one.

He let's go of my shoulders, dropping me until my feet touch the floor of the pool.

A few feet begins to separate us, our heights now different that he let me go.

He steps back again. "You're welcome for saving your life." He says, grinning. He probably knows that I was half joking. I can't stay mad at people for very long when they have a valid reason.

I smile, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever floats your boat."

Ha. We're in a pool.

"Hey Finnick. Water floats boats!" I say, raising my eyebrows at him.

He bursts into laughter, whether at my lame joke or me, I'm not sure.

I don't care, either.

I feel everyone's eyes leave me, except Cato.

When I meet his gaze, I see a flash of some emotion. It's something between anger, sadness, and hurt.

I want it to go away.

I want him to come with us, to laugh with us in the pool. To be able to be seen in front of the room with me.

But he can't do any of those things. For his protection.

I feel my stomach churn when I hear the sound of another person entering the pool.

I turn my head and see the blond girl that was all over Cato a while ago walking into the steps of the pool.

Oh please, oh dear god, no.

Glimmer is wearing a two piece suit, which compliments her perfectly curvy figure.

She is twirling a piece of her blond curled hair, and she has a smile directed at Finnick.

"Hello, Mr. Odair. I was wondering if you could teach me to swim. You know, like a favor. I could pay you. In any way you'd like." She says seductively.

Finnick's eyebrows are raised, and he slowly turns to looks to me with disbelief written in his features.

I see the question in his eyes: Is she serious?

I shrug my shoulders, and he turns back to her.

I see her stick out her chest a little, and try to stifle a giggle at the ridiculous pose.

Finnick clears his throat.

I interrupt whatever he was going to say. I don't like this girl. She flirts with multiple boys at a time. Cato, now Finnick?

She plays with their feelings.

With my friends.

I don't appreciate her behavior. 'This is the only reason I don't like her. She's messing with my friends. That's the only reason', I tell myself, ignoring the truth.

Which is that I'm jealous of her, of the fact that she has a chance with Cato and I don't.

"Don't you have something better to do? Like, oh I don't know, looking in a mirror? Filing your nails? Curling your hair?" I say snidely.

She is now looking at me with disgust.

"At least I have beauty to work on." She replies lamely.

"Well that is your only asset in these games. Best be working on them. I see you've been slacking, sweetie." I say, giving her a mock sympathetic look.

She looks like she's about to cry at my insult to her appearance, which if anyone could see, was a total lie. But apparently, I hit home.

She looks around the room at everyone's shocked faces. The careers are snickering when she finally looks my way with hate.

I feel bad when she storms away to the bathroom, humiliated.

So I add on the extra guilt to the pile that I already have.

I feel so exhausted from today. I take a deep breath, and swim to the bottom of the pool.

I don't know how long I sit there before my lungs start screaming for oxygen, so I break through the surface, inhaling deeply.

The crowd has dispersed, but Finnick still has a mask of shock on his face. Haymitch has walked over with a chair and is sitting poolside.

"I don't know where that spark came from, Rosie, but you sure are living up to your name. The Girl on Fire. Whatever flared that temper of yours, make sure it happens again!" Haymitch says, grinning. He's obviously proud of my actions.

I don't know why this angers me, but it does.

What flared my temper? Glimmer.

What did Glimmer do? Flirt with Cato.

I huff and start my laps again before I can listen to any more of the conversation.

'Whatever flared that temper of yours, make sure it happens again!' Haymitch's words ring through my mind.

No. I don't want that to happen. I don't want Glimmer all over Cato.

Even if he did seem displeased and unaffected by it.

Now that I think about it, he looked miserable. But was he wiggling his arms, like he was trying to get out of the embrace? I can't remember anything other than his face.

But if he does want to be with her.. I can't interfere. No matter my feelings. I want him happy.

I continue my laps, muscles burning, lungs screaming, until I can't move anymore.

I stop, grabbing onto the ledge of the pool, and pull myself out.

I wrap a towel around my body, breathing heavily and walk silently to the changing room, blocking out the sound of my name being shouted out from Haymitch and Finnick.

I twist the doorknob and walk in, closing it quietly behind me. My clothes are in the cubby, folded neatly where I left them.

I reach for them, and turn into a random stall, locking it behind me.

When I'm fully clothed again, I braid my now wet hair yet again.

I try to walk past the pool, ignoring Haymitch and Finnick's shouts at me once again.

"Primrose! I'm talking to you!" Haymitch says.

That's when I stop. Because Haymitch used my full name.

I am about 15 feet away, so I don't turn my body. I stay where I am, frozen.

"I don't know what happened to you, but it won't happen again. It was a ballsy move, but completely idiotic. Stick to the plan. I don't want you touching a weapon in this room ever again, do you hear me?" Haymitch says clearly, but quietly, so only I can hear.

I don't show any signs of acknowledging his statement when I continue walking to the next station to meet Eli.

This will be our last station of the day together.

I see him waiting by the tree climbing station, with different types of trees behind him.

I smile to myself, knowing that this is one of my strengths.

My size and weight help, too.

I grin at him, and he returns it, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"You ready?" He asks, looking up at the tree in front of us.

This will be difficult for him, as it usually is for boys, and some girls even.

The one in front of us is particularly challenging due to it's thin branches.

"Yes, but let's go to that one, the branches are thicker," I say, pointing to a sturdy looking tree.

He nods and we make our way over to it.

I begin climbing first to demonstrate, moving slow at first but then gaining speed.

I hear him follow my actions. At the speed equivalent to a sloth.

I sigh, waiting for him to catch up. I'm halfway to the top of the tree when I hear the snap of a branch from below.

Eli is only a few feet away from me, so I continue climbing, all the way to the top.

I rest on one of the branches that easily holds my weight. I glance around at the training room, watching the tributes.

The careers are surrounded by the weapons stations and hand to hand combat station. Marvel is battling with an assistant, Clove is throwing a knife, and Glimmer is trying to shoot a bow.

When I spot Cato, I get the warm feeling in my chest again. He is standing apart from the other tributes, but is pretending to watch Marvel's match.

Every so often he glances around the room nervously, searching for something.

'Glimmer is right there,' I think,

'The one you really want is right next to you.'

He continues doing this for a while, but a flash of movement in my peripheral vision disrupts my spying.

I quickly whip my head, but am pleasantly surprised to see Rue bouncing swiftly through the trees.

Cato was right; she does look like a monkey.

I chuckle to myself and start to climb down.

Eli has just reached halfway up the tree when I tell him to stop.

"That's enough for today. We can practice more tomorrow. You may not even need the skill. We have an hour left, so you need to go to the weapons. Do you know what you're doing?" I ask him curiously.

"I'm thinking of an axe or knife or something. I'm not sure." He says. We're still in the trees, and I'm balancing by holding onto the branch above me with my fingertips, and the branch below with my heels.

He looks terrified, wrapping his arms around the whole tree.

I fight the rude urge to laugh, "Let's get down. It's easier than climbing up." I say positively.

I jump from branch to branch easily, never using my palms.

I jump on the ground gracefully, feeling multiple pairs of eyes on me. Again.

But I feel Cato's most. His matters to me. It sends a blush creeping up my neck.

Eli is still clutching tightly to the tree trunk.

"Come on, Eli! In no time you'll be jumping off the branches like me!" I shout to him.

He looks panicked, "I fervently hope not!" He shouts back.

I laugh lightly.

"Just let go. Let your body will find the branches. It knows what to do." I say.

Slowly, he unravels his arms from the tree, and begins his slow climb down.

I smile to myself.

I feel only Cato's gaze now. Burning into my back.

I try to find him and when I see him, my eyes lock with his.

He looks like my Cato. His eyes are soft and warm, full of adoration.

Adoration? At me?

He stays looking at me. Like its as interesting as a conversation. I don't break my eyes away either though.

He isn't searching the room anymore. He must have been searching for me.

I smile softly at him, and when I do his blue eyes brighten.

The warmth in my chest builds, causing my heart to quicken.

A figure steps in front of me.

"Prim. I'll see you later, okay? I have to go to weapons now." Eli's voice breaks away my trance.

I hesitantly tear my eyes away from Cato, standing behind Eli, not wanting to leave the warmth of them.

"Weapons?" I squeak.

I look at Eli's face, confused.

He looks at me warily. Then he looks behind him, probably seeing Cato.

His fists clench until his knuckles are white.

He slowly turns back to me. His eyes are angry. Jealous. Envious.

"Yes. Weapons. You know? The strategy? The one that you, as MY ally, had worked out with ME?" He says harshly, turning away to the knives station.

I stand there stunned.

His harsh words and tone pained me, leaving me frozen with tears forming in my eyes.

I still feel Cato's gaze on me, but I look down. Not wanting his warmth.

I decide to leave, not wanting to be in this room anymore.

I leave behind Eli, Haymitch, an Finnick, without explanation.

And I'm too tired and exhausted to care.

When I reach level twelve, and I find my bedroom, I crawl under the covers of my bed.

The sheets are cold, from not being used since this morning.

I turn off the lights and shut the curtains, in total darkness.

But after a few minutes I switch the panel on, and turn on the viewing system.

In seconds, the view of woods is before me, glowing and guiding me to sleep.

I'd give anything to be back in the woods again.

A/N: Okay, so this last part.. Idk. I'm a little unsure of these events. What with Prim doubting Cato, and Eli angry. Anyways, here is chapter 13! Thank you for the reviews! I hope you all like it (-:


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up a few hours later, feeling wide awake and well rested.

The woods are still glowing on the screen in front of me, looking as real as if I were actually there.

I remember the feeling I got when I was in the woods back home: free.

It's funny because I've actually gotten accustomed to the Capitol lifestyle. I don't know what I'd do when (if) I got home.

I sigh and stand up, feeling a head rush from standing up too quickly.

Black spots fill my vision and cause me to slightly lose my balance.

I rub my elbow that got pushed too hard into the wall. I make out the time on the wall: 8:36 PM.

I can barely make out the sound of voices from outside my room, as they are murmuring very quietly.

Opening my door to get a better chance of hearing, I quietly tiptoe closer to the voices.

Finnick and Haymitch.

They're sitting in the lounge room, discussing something that sounds important by their serious tones.

I get as close to them as I can without being seen and listen closely.

"...know just as well as I do that she has a good chance of making it out of that arena. You know what he-" Finnick emphasizes the pronoun with a shocking amount of disgust, "will want with her after she becomes a victor."

"I will not let her be sold to that kind of life!" Haymitch says louder than the hushed murmurs they were speaking in before.

The conversation is so confusing that my head starts to spin. I get a sick, nauseating feeling that this has something to do with me.

"I don't want it any more than you do Haymitch! You're not the only one who cares about her. Before Prim enters the arena all of Panem will be wrapped around her fingers like we are. If she wins, she's too attractive to slip past Snow's eye. He'll want her. Everybody will." Finnick says the last two sentences like he was describing the smell of a sewer.

A shudder involuntarily runs up my spine.

Want me? Sell me? What are they even talking about?

I start to tremble at these scary words that don't make any sense.

I feel like I know the meaning behind them. I just don't want to acknowledge it.

"Does she have anybody back home waiting for her? A boyfriend?" Finnick asks.

"No. Well. Not exactly. But, listen. I don't-I don't want to force her to be in a relationship so that Snow won't claim her for more money." He says the word with disgust.

I can't see their faces, so I can't imagine their expressions as silence engulfs the room.

"We need to talk to the boy. Get things moving along. I see it there already. He just needs to speed it up. If Panem sees it in the arena, she'll have a chance. Play the whole star-crossed lovers bit. I don't think it'll be hard to do. Then, when she gets out, she'll be claimed. Her hearts taken, and Snow won't be able to sell the rest." Finnick says sadly.

The rest?

Get what moving along? What boy?

Everything is spinning.

Words that mean things are being put together in sentences that don't make sentence once combined.

I feel like I'm missing something important. I'm missing something big.

The walls are spinning.

"Annie wasn't there to claim me before I was sold. I didn't have anybody to save me. Prim is too fragile. She will break if she has to live that life, Haymitch. Hell, even I'm breaking living this life." Finnick says.

I try to focus on the words. The words that mean things, but don't make sense in my head.

Who's Annie?

"I can't let that happen to her Finnick. I'd rather die than have to watch her endure that. It'll ruin her. Snow will threaten her with everything. Anyone she cares about. You have no idea how long that list is. She'd do anything for them. You know that yourself. I can't let her. We can't let her make that choice. We need to talk to the boy. He's her last hope. He cares about her." Haymitch says with determination.

My breathing and heart rate is becoming too fast and loud.

If I stay any longer I'll be caught spying on them.

All I know from their conversation is that I'm in danger. From President Snow. Something that Haymitch is unwilling to inform me of. Something he is lying to me about.

I take deep breaths as I walk to my room. I reach for the handle, but I stop when I'm about to twist the knob.

I'm too riled up and anxious to sit in my dark room for the rest of the night.

I need my safe haven.

I need my rooftop.

I put force into my stride, making it seem like I just woke up, and their words fall silent.

I walk into the lounge room, still reeling from their conversation.

Finnick is leaning casually against the wall beside the chair that Haymitch is sitting in.

Why don't I ever listen to my mother? She is wise.

'You remember what I told you about eavesdroppers, right, Prim? They never hear good about themselves.'

Right you are, mother.

I sigh as they come into view, knowing the smiles on their faces are fake.

I hate knowing they're lying right to my face.

"I'd say good morning.. But it's still night time." Finnick jokes lamely.

Haymitch rolls his eyes at him while I just stand there, praying that maybe someone will mention what they were discussing.

"How'd you sleep?" He asks instead.

I sigh, trying my hardest to hide my disappointment.

"Well I'm awake aren't I?" I snap at him, irritated now that I know he doesn't trust me with whatever information he is hiding with Finnick.

I walk past his slumped figure to the stairwell, not bothering to wait for a reaction from either of the men.

I trudge up the stairs, feeling depressed and confused.

I slam open the door to the rooftop, breathing in the fresh air of my escape.

Their words didn't make any sense!

I walk to the edge of the railing, leaning over.

Then the words that were combined that didn't make sense all suddenly fit together like a puzzle.

President Snow will threaten anyone I have ever cared about to have me.

I don't know what for, but it can range from so many different hate filled things.

If he threatens the people I care about he can do whatever he wants with me. He will break me to pieces with those threats hanging over my head.

He can make me do anything.

Goosebumps raise on my body and the hairs on the back of my neck stick up, as well as trembling throughout most of my limbs.

Haymitch and Finnick are planning ahead. If I make it to become a victor, they will have a plan.

I just need to trust their judgement if I make it that far.

I need to trust that they will help me. That they can save me from this. Whatever this may be.

I just need to forget about this and focus on the Games. Pretend like I never heard what they said.

I take a deep breath as the wind whips at my cheeks.

I suddenly feel claustrophobic. Like I am confined by my own body.

My clothes feel too tight. My hair bound too close together in their braids.

I quickly undo my braids, letting my now curly hair fall free to my waist.

I fall to the ground, hugging my knees to my chest and putting my head between them.

I feel so.. Angry.

Angry at President Snow for finding my weakness before even I did. For having this new control of me that I couldn't stop if I made it out of the arena alive.

I don't stop the tears when they roll down my cheeks.

I don't stop the scream that escapes my throat when I can't take it anymore.

I do, however, stop the arms that try to wrap themselves around my body.

I heard Cato's heavy footsteps as they travel from the garden. He was here the whole time. Probably sitting on the bench.

This wasn't just my safe haven.

But I didn't want anyone touching me. Especially him. I didn't want comfort. I didn't want him. I didn't want this boy to control me, no matter who he is. The person who stole my first kiss. My first crush. Doesn't matter.

"Let go of me! Let me go!" I thrash around in his arms, punching my clenched fists at his chest and kicking my legs so he can't get a hold of them.

"Prim, stop. You need to quiet down." He says irritated, still trying to get a hold of my thrashing body.

"No. You stop, Cato. Let me go! I don't want you! Let me go now!" I screech.

I look at anything but his face as his body freezes. His arms are locked in place, so I wiggle the rest of my body free and stand up.

"What part of 'let me go' did you misconstrue, Cato? I don't need you trying to control me. Or whatever the hell you're trying to do with me." I spit at him.

I know I'm unleashing my anger at the wrong person. Cato doesn't deserve to be my punching bag. He isn't the one I'm worried about who actually has control over me. Snow is. He's the one I'm angry with.

I wait for the transformation on his face to occur from My Cato District Two Career. But it doesn't come.

He doesnt show that side of himself to me like he does to everyone else.

I don't know why.

"I wasn't trying to do anything other than help you." He says.

"I didn't need your help."

Is all I say, lifting my chin slightly, feeling the leftover tears on my cheeks dry from the wind. My now tangled hair blows freely around my face, so I pull it back with one swift motion.

He steps closer to me

"What makes you think I have a motive? You think that just because of where I come from, where I was forced to train at, it means I'm automatically a bad person? I'm not like them, Prim." He says, softening his voice with each word.

I sigh, knowing my anger is irrational, "I don't think any of those things, Cato."

I decide not to say anything, just stand there looking at my bare polished feet.

"Prim, I'm-" He starts, but I cut him off when I close the distance between us and wrap my arms around his torso.

I honestly don't know why I cry. I just do.

He just stands there stroking my hair while I stain his navy blue shirt with salt water. He doesn't say a word, doesn't push me to talk about it. I'm grateful.

I don't know what I'd say if I could even form a coherent sentence.

After what feels like forever, my eyes run dry and I pull away from him.

At first he is reluctant, pulling me tighter, but then he let's go.

I need to know. I need to know why he has this other Cato. Who made him that way.

His father? His mother? The academy?

"Cato. Do you trust me?" I ask shyly, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Yes. I mean, you're the only one who knows I love fuchsia. That's a big secret Prim." He says, and I hear the smile in his voice.

I'm too nervous about the question I'm going to ask, so I don't have the energy to smile back.

"Prim, what is it?" He asks, concern seeping into his voice.

He must want physical contact, or eye contact, because his hand cups my face, forcing me to meet his eyes.

His blue eyes are full of all different emotions I didn't know a person could have at once.

I sigh, "A couple of things, actually."

I see concern in his eyes.

I need to apologize for my outburst.

"I'm sorry. I was being immature and childish and I let you be my punching bag. I wasn't actually angry at you. I'd never be angry at you. I didn't mean it. I was mad about..something else." I mumble.

I cant tell him about what I heard. I probably shouldn't even remind myself of it. I can't focus on that. I have two days left for myself.

Understanding and forgiveness fills his eyes, and he nods.

"I, um, I have a question. For you. From myself. To ask. You. I have a question to ask you." I manage to get out.

His eyes meet mine with amusement at my jumbled statement. He raises his eyebrows as if to say, 'go on'.

I clear my throat.

"Was it your father?" I ask so quietly I'm not sure if he heard. But by the way his body tenses in the darkness I'm positive he did.

I remember the way he talked about his dad. How he would tense up and suddenly his eyes would flash with anger, like district two career boy.

I had a hunch it was his father's fault. But his reaction confirms it.

His body tenses and his eyes become pained. He subconsciously clenches his fists and jaw.

"Yes." Is all he responds with.

I don't push for anything else. If he doesn't want to talk about it then I won't make him. He isn't ready.

But I can wait.

I just take his hand and lead him to the mat.

I don't think twice when I curl up next to him once he finally lays down next to me. He doesn't hesitate to wrap his arm comfortingly around my waist.

When I hear his breathing even out, I let his heartbeats guide me to sleep.

A/N: Okay. So Prim snaps a little at people. But I mean she's only human, right? So I apologize for not updating in so long, I didn't know how to write this chapter. I just hope you guys don't hate me enough to stop reading. Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Anyways here's chapter 14! I hope you all like it (-:


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up next to Cato was becoming a bad habit. But that didn't mean I don't enjoy it. Or that I wanted to discontinue it.

He's sleeping soundly next to me on the mat and I feel his arm still wrapped tightly around my waist.

The back of my head is pressed to his chest, and the side of my face is pressed against the cold mat.

I inhale the scent of him. It's strong around me, musky. It's a warm mix between mint leaves and pine needles.

Today is the last day of training. After lunch, I will be judged and given a score based on my skills. This score will be broadcasted to Panem, and can determine my fate in the arena. It can earn me sponsors, enemies, or more allies. Today is an important day.

I don't know the time, but I know that it's morning and I need to get up soon.

I lift Cato's arm off of my slim waist, knowing that he won't wake up by doing so. I stand up, stretching my stiff muscles.

Everything that happened last night was confusing... The conversation I overheard, for one. I promised myself I will pretend I never heard it. I will not be upset over it. It's not like I'm making it out of the arena alive, anyways. So it's not like Snow will have the chance to 'claim' me or 'sell' me.

But then I snapped at Cato. And he didn't do anything. He didn't turn into district two career boy, like he does to most people for no reason at all.

That was the most confusing thing of all.

I was able to figure out a little bit of why Cato has that other angry personality.

It was something his father did. Something his father did to him to make him that way. What a monster that man must be. Of course I want to know what he did, but I won't push Cato to tell me.

I walk through the garden, finally reaching the panel next to my beloved bench.

Glancing at the clock, I internally relax now knowing I have two hours; plenty of time before I need to meet Haymitch for training.

6:30.

I take my sweet time walking back to the mat, reveling in the beauty of the garden. I stop when I reach the primroses, and pick a handful for myself.

They remind me of home.

When I was younger, my father would always bring me home a bouquet of them after his early morning trips, which I now know were hunting trips. It was his way of telling me that I was on his mind. But he already showed me that in several other ways, being the good father that he is. When he passed, it was Katniss who would bring me a bouquet after her hunting trips.

I don't sit back down on the mat when I get back. Cato is still asleep, so I walk over to the railing, leaning over like I did the night before.

There is a slight breeze, not windy like before. It's refreshing and shakes off any extra sleepiness still lingering in my body.

I rest the primroses on the small table next to the mat that matches the bench in the garden, not wanting to drop them while on the railing.

Realizing my hair is down, I part it and begin braiding slowly.

In the middle of my second braid, I have that warm feeling that I know is Cato's gaze boring into my back.

My ears involuntarily get hot, and my heart stutters.

I don't move, I just continue braiding, with my back turned, cheeks now flamed.

I hear his heavy footsteps walk toward me. How his footsteps are so loud still astounds me.

"Primroses?" He asks.

"Yes?" I reply at my name.

He laughs.

I finish my braid and attach the tie, turning my head to see what caused the miraculous sound.

I want to hear that sound as much as I can, knowing that they are going to be limited.

He's holding my bouquet of flowers, looking down at them.

"No, I meant, are these primroses?" He responds still looking down.

My cheeks burn hotter, if that's even possible, in embarrassment.

"Oh, right. Yeah, those are Primroses." I look down at my bare feet. I hadn't even bothered to put shoes on!

"They're beautiful." I feel his gaze on me every few seconds.

I imagine him looking at the yellow flowers.

"May I have one?" He asks.

They're not mine.

"Of course. They're from the garden. I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to pick them, though. It might be considered stealing." I ramble, I don't want him getting into trouble.

It startles me when he laughs.

"Prim, do you honestly think they count the flowers?" He teases.

"Well.. If you put it like that, I guess not." I say smiling, as he picks a primrose from the bouquet and puts it in the pocket of his dark jeans.

"Are you nervous?" He asks suddenly.

Nervous? I am nervous as I meet his blue eyes for the first time this morning.

"No." It comes out of my mouth so fast I'm not sure if I'm the one who spoke it.

"Wait. Of what?" I ask, puzzled.

Amusement plays in his eyes and a small grin is etched on his face.

"The training scores are today. Do you know what you'll be doing?"

"Oh, well I was going to do a variety of things. I can't really do much healing there, which is my specialty. So I was thinking weapons. Archery, knives, and snares. Those are my best. Although Haymitch did say that I'm not allowed to touch another weapon in that room again. What about you?" I say honestly.

I trust him with these secrets. I don't think he'll use this against me. He is my ally, after all.

"Well. I'm going to stick to weapons and hand-to-hand combat. But why can't you touch another weapon?" He asks curiously.

"After I didn't follow his instructions for his strategy by throwing knives the other day, he told me 'I can't touch another weapon in this room'," I say, imitating Haymitch's deep voice unsuccessfully.

Cato laughs at my failed attempt.

"Oh come on! I doubt that he meant during the evaluation. What was your strategy anyways?" He asks.

"We weren't supposed to show any skills during training, except at the final hour. I just got so upset when Callan came up saying things like how his father was a career and he was 'taught', and then when I saw Glimmer with-" I snap my mouth physically shut before I say anything else that could make me sound even stupider.

But I'm pretty sure I'm maxed out on that issue.

He looks truly puzzled as confusion fills his eyes.

My cheeks flush red and I glance down at my hands, fidgeting. I hear his heavy steps walk closer. "Callan is trained? What are you talking about? And why was Glimmer bothering you?" He asks in a rush, like it's the most important thing, like he needs to know right this instant.

"Callan came up to me the other day when I was at a survival station. He said that his father was from district two, and that he believes in their rules and things like that. Callan said that his father taught him things. He never said he was trained like a career, but it was implied." I say.

I don't mention the Glimmer thing, and I'm hopeful he won't bring it up again.

I don't want to have to confess my jealousy! Over him! It's so.. Humiliating.

"That is exactly what he was implying. He's a career." He says, panic clear in his voice.

I look at him now, he's looking at everything all at once, except for me, and he's running a hand through his hair nervously.

He seems to be thinking hard about something.

"God, it's like the perfect act! He's from a textile district, and he turns out to be a ruthless killer. This seriously isn't good. You need to stay away from him." He suddenly walks up to me, grabbing my hands, squeezing tightly to the point of pain. He looks into my eyes intently, pleading, searching, "Promise me you'll stay away from him at all times?"

But I can't stay away from him in the arena!

"Cato, I can't just avoid him all the time-" I begin, but his urgency interrupts me.

"No, Prim, you must. You don't understand. Promise me. Just try, okay? Just try for me. He has it out for you already. I know he does. That's how they-" he spits the word maliciously, "are wired. When he finds you alone he'll.." He hesitates on his words, searching my eyes, like doing so will help him find the words he's trying to say.

"He'll do things, Prim. Just stay away as much as you can, all right?" He says, the urgency slightly leaving his eyes, softening them.

His furrowed brows are slightly more relaxed, and his lips are pursed instead of in a frown.

At least he was still my Cato. He didn't make the drastic change I am always fearing from him.

I nod my head, still not understanding.

"I promise."

I understand Callan's dangerous, but the way Cato is speaking of him is truly terrifying.

It's like Cato is scared of him. But I know that's not true. He's scared for me.

"What else were you saying? About Glimmer? She's District One, right?"

I blush furiously and release my hands from his. I take a few steps back from him and look at my hands, wringing them together.

I look at them instead of him, now. I don't want to look at him. Because if I do answer his question, and I see that he looks at me with pity, I'll be disappointed.

So I look at my soft hands. The ones that should be calloused from my bow and arrow. They still are. But not as bad as Katniss. I made remedies, ones that she refused. She said she liked them. That it was something she shared with Gale from their years of hunting.

I nod my head silently in response to his question.

"Why did she make you upset?" He does just sound curious.

I sigh, giving up. I might as well just tell him, right?

"Becauseshewasflirtingwithyou," I mumble out so quickly I'm not sure if he heard it.

I don't look at him as my cheeks are on fire. Living up to my name. The Girl on Fire once again. Ha Ha. I don't like my name now. My blushing is my worst trait. Or habit. Or curse. Whatever you want to call it.

"What are you talking about?" He asks softly.

So he did hear me. Ugh.

Great. How embarrassing.

"I just-It was right after Callan-" I begin to say, glancing at the sunflowers in the garden, but we are interrupted. Again. But this time I'm thankful.

My eyes dart to the door, which slowly creeps open, to reveal a groggy, sleepy looking Rue.

My savior.

She's rubbing at her eyes, and I'm not sure if she has noticed us yet. She walks in, graceful still in her sleepy state, and yawns widely, her while face stretching.

She's wearing a light green nightgown that goes just below her knees, and pink slippers.

She just woke up.

A giggle escapes my mouth, and even when I try to stifle it with my hand, I know it's a failed attempt.

When she spots me, her eyes widen and brighten, and she becomes jubilant and alert.

She doesn't look suspicious to see Cato with me, she looks happy to see me, which makes me equally as happy.

I look to Cato, whose face is still confused at our previous conversation, but whose eyes are amused at the drowsy little girl who is suddenly wide awake that is running up to me.

"Prim! You found my hiding spot!" Her soft melodic voice soothes me, and I find myself unable to not smile at her.

She doesn't hesitate to give me a hug, which makes me incredibly blissful knowing how comfortable she already is with me.

I laugh lightly, "I think you found my hiding spot. My safe haven actually. Apparently this guy's too." I point a thumb in Cato's direction, glancing at him.

He rolls his eyes in Rue's direction, exasperated, in that 'can you believe her?' kind of way.

His lips are trying to fight a smile, and I hear Rue's soft bells of laughter.

My eyes don't leave Cato's face, because the way his eyes brighten at the sound makes me think he has more of a connection to her than I originally thought.

She reminds him of Daphne, but it's something more than that.

His small interaction with her eases me for some unknown, happy reason.

The sun has almost finally broken through, all traces of lethargy from Rue gone.

"Isn't the garden just radiant, Prim?" She gushes, her whole face lighting up. I smile the whole time I listen to her talk.

"I have tried coming here more often, but Thresh and I have been playing games! They're so fun! Maybe you and.." She glances to Cato with a questioning look for his name.

His smile is broad on his face, welcoming and alluring.

"Cato. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rue." His hand is outstretched, and her incredibly tiny one takes it, shaking it.

We're the same size.. I wonder if mine looks that tiny and fragile in his.

My smile widens at their easy conversation.

"You too." She looks between the two of us while speaking,"So maybe you, Cato, and Eli can join us for games. They're loads of fun." She smiles broadly at me and Cato.

"We'd love that." I answer enthusastically.

I feel Cato's gaze burning into my beaming face, but I'm so happy with Rue's presence and her enigmatic conversation I don't bother to blush.

If its possible, her face lights up even more. Her smile is so wide, she must be in pain.

She skips delicately a few steps closer to me, her curly black hair bouncing with the movement.

I get a better look at her.

Her features are striking and mature in a way that most children don't possess. Her dark brown skin is smooth and soft. She has wide, doe like brown eyes. She has full lips, that stretch and stretch when she smiles, like right now. She has a small button nose, and a heart shaped face.

Cato is perfectly at ease two feet away from me when she grasps his hand, and then mine, between us.

She doesn't seem bothered by the fact that she's holding a career's hand. That's how innocent she is. She looks past those things. She looks at how he's acting to her now; who he is to her only, not what he is to other people.

I feel his eyes on me, and am not surprised to see his blue irises shocked at her ease around him. This intimidating, tall, muscular career boy who could easily kill her.

I smile softly at him, and he quickly returns it.

Rue leads us in the direction of the garden, still holding both of our hands.

We walk slowly through the garden, stopping when she does as she looks at the flowers that catches her interest.

"We were playing this one game, I think you'd love it, Cato! It was called tag. But Prim, there was this one called Hide and Seek, which I think you would be very good at. I beat Thresh every time. He wasn't very good at remaining hidden."

She giggles softly to herself at some memory, her head tilting back and her eyes closing.

When I watch her, I think to myself how I will sacrifice myself for this little girl.

If it comes down to it, I will save her. She deserves to live. She deserves to make it out of the arena, with her innocence and sweetness.

It pains me to think of someone having the audacity and hate to kill someone so innocent. My new goal is to make sure this little girl makes it out alive.

"Maybe tomorrow we can play, you know, before the interviews. Or later today, after traini-" I am interrupted by Thresh.

I didn't hear him enter the rooftop, or the sound of the door opening and closing.

Unlike Cato, his footsteps are quiet, like a hunter.

"Oh. Hello." I hear his quiet, surprised voice from behind me, as we're looking at a bush of hydrangea's, its petals just beginning to subtly change colors from green to blue.

We all snap our heads to the sound of him, who is looking as confused as ever at the sight of the three of us holding hands.

"Thresh!" Rue breaks our hands from hers, rushing up to hug her friend, not noticing the sudden tension.

He hugs her back, and looks suspiciously at Cato. He lifts Rue up, hoisting her on his hip.

"Thresh. How are you?" I interrupt his assessment of Cato, because it bugs me for some reason.

Thresh doesn't know it yet, but Cato and I are allies.

Thresh turns his gaze to me, his earlier harsh features softening at the sight of me.

He smiles softly at me, seeing that I'm not a threat, unlike how Cato must be in his mind.

"I'm well. You look like you're feeling better. I came to find Rue, actually." He looks down at her smiling face, their faces not far away.

I smile softly at them, "Yes. She found us up here." I look to Cato, and see he has his career pretense up for Thresh.

His eyes are scanning for a threat in the boy standing in front of us. His body is tense, prepared for any type of attack.

He has the career act up, armed and ready.

I realize that Cato had moved to stand between me and Thresh during our conversation.

He stands protectively in front of me as if Thresh were a threat, as if he would harm me.

I glance back to Thresh, taking him in. His dark skin, and his short cropped hair that is so short I can see the skin there. He's Cato's height, same muscle size and probably capable of everything Cato is, despite the training Cato has had. They're evenly matched.

Thresh does look like he could be a threat to anyone he comes in contact with.

But not to me, he wouldn't be a threat to me.

I'm his friend. He's my friend.

He has Rue on his hip for goodness sakes!

"We were just talking about playing games later." I laugh lightly, still trying to ease the tension. The laugh sounds off. Nervous.

Thresh's eyes have gazed back to Cato, taking him in as well.

I see Cato's tense body in front of me, but I no longer have any view of his face.

Rue looks worried, glancing back an forth between the two boys, obviously seeing the tension she hadn't noticed before.

"Yes. Prim is right. We were talking about playing tag and hide and go seek later. Maybe today or tomorrow. You, me, Eli, Prim, and Cato. He's my friend, Thresh." Rue's soft voice chimes innocently, looking at her 'brother' reassuringly.

Thresh finally tears his gaze from Cato, looking at Rue's worried face.

I'm not sure if Rue realizes how much this sentence effects Thresh, but he visibly relaxes. He nods his head at the little girl and smiles, but doesn't say anything. This must assure him that Cato is of no danger to either of them, that he won't harm the little girl.

Cato sighs with relief, and speaks up for the first time. "I need to talk to you, Thresh."

His voice is strong and clear, unlike his playful manner earlier. This is his career voice. It rings with authority and sternness.

When Cato turns around to face me, I look first at his muscles that relax at the sight of me, how his tense shoulders are suddenly loose. Then my eyes travel to his soft blue ones. I hadn't seen his face during his silent exchange with Thresh, but I can imagine the cold and bitter expression and frosty eyes he probably held.

Now, everything about him is warm and inviting. Half my body is faced to Thresh and Rue, and so is his. I don't look to them, but I feel their eyes watching our discussion.

"Prim, why don't you take Rue and show her the Primroses? I'm sure she'd love to see them." He fully faces Rue now, who jumps down from Thresh's hold on her, eyes shining brightly with excitement at the idea.

She seems relieved, as am I, from the new situation that isn't tense.

I glance back to Cato's face, which I can see is smiling at the girl, no longer laced with traces of career boy. He cares about Rue, too.

"They're extraordinary, Rue. Just like Prim."

When I feel Cato's gaze on me I look down, blushing madly at the compliment.

She walks to me with her lithe, practiced steps, smiling, and takes my hand.

I take a look back at Thresh, letting his surprised face remind me that this is not how careers normally act.

Cato is different. He is special.

But I already knew that about him.

We're still in the garden, not having moved from the hydrangea's, and as Rue and I walk I try to remember where I saw the Primroses before.

We weave throughout the large garden, and I worry about what it is the boys discussing.

It is probably about our plan with the supplies and alliance with Cato and Marvel.

Haymitch said that we could tell Rue and Thresh, and Cato probably just wanted it to be private from Rue at first. Let Thresh know in a more mature, adult fashion.

"He likes you, you know." Rue's quiet, murmured voice breaks through my bubble of thoughts.

"Who does?" I already know the answer. Rue is too attentive for her age.

"Cato, silly. I know you like him back." Her voice is full of wisdom beyond her years.

I look at her, feeling my cheeks red with embarrassment.

We're almost to the primroses.

"Probably too much."

"I think he feels the same. But he's not ashamed of it. You shouldn't be either." I glance at the twelve year old girl next to me, at my eye level, wondering how she could possibly know such a thing.

She isn't looking at me, though.

"Primroses! They're beautiful!" She gushes, looking at the yellow flowers, leaving me standing by my white bench, stunned by her words.

When I break out of my trance, I let her pick a handful, and I leave her to check the time. I have 15 minutes to meet Haymitch, so I decide it's time we walk back to the boys.

As I clutch tightly onto Rue's hand, we walk back in the direction we came.

I hear their voices, not sure if they can hear me.

"...just listen. I have nothing against you. We want the same thing. Their protection. I care about them both. We'll meet up near the end, and see what happens. It's the best thing for them. Are you in?" Cato's voice is hushed.

Thresh is about to say something in response when he sees us, snapping his mouth shut.

They both didn't look angry or upset when speaking, which meant they were getting along.

I want to hear Thresh's answer. Badly.

"Oh Thresh! You'll never believe the primroses! They're so lovely. Look. I picked some for you." She hands him the bouquet of flowers, and it looks so small in his large hand. He looks tenderly down at the little girl who is smiling brightly up at him.

"They are lovely, Rue. Cato was just saying how we are going to meet with him later, in the arena. Form an alliance with him and Marvel, too. But we have to keep it a secret from the other tributes and not say a word. It remains betweens all of us." He motions between the four of us.

He has agreed to Cato's plan.

I am absolutely euphoric at his acceptance. He must agree that it's what is best for Rue, for her safety.

He is hesitantly gauging Rue's reaction, but there is no need. She is obviously ecstatic about the news, hugging him and then Cato.

"Oh this is just great! When can I meet Marvel? Can he play games with us, too?" She asks, slightly rushing in her words to hear the answers.

Cato and Thresh chuckle at her excitement, and a giggle escapes me.

"Well, remember Rue, it might not be smart to be hanging around them right now. So we shouldn't be around them anywhere except in the arena. Not that we'd necessarily want to." Thresh teases with a small smile.

I'm surprised when Cato just laughs, meaning that friendship must have developed during our absence.

When Rue just pouts, her lower lip jutting out adorably, laughter fills the air from the rest of us.

However, Rue eventually joins in.

I tell them how we need to get going, training will begin soon, and we need to get ready. We all depart, heading our seperate ways with goodbyes.

When I'm on my own floor, I stop at the kitchen to grab another red, juicy apple. I pick the apple up from the mountainous bowl filled with them, and make my way to my room, biting into it.

I'm distracted eating it, so I hadn't been looking where I was going when I ran into Eli in the hall. Literally.

"Oomf," I grunt. Wow. What a lovely sound.

My head bonked into his chest and my apple rolled out of my hand and on the ground.

"Oh. Eli. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Food here in the Capitol can be very distracting." I joke with a laugh.

My memories from his harsh words yesterday flash in my mind, but I try not to let it get to me.

I bend down to pick up my apple, not looking at his face for fear of seeing any trace of hostility or coldness in his usually warm eyes.

When I finally do look in them, I see guilt in his familiar grey Seam eyes.

He gives me a small smile.

"It's quite all right, Prim. I actually came to talk to you. I wanted to apologize, for yesterday. I had no reason to be so cruel to you with my words. I guess I just got a little angry with Cato." He admitted, his cheeks turning red and his gaze traveling to the floor.

Why?

What?

"What? Why would you be angry?" I ask urgently. I would be crushed if he were angry because he had... Feelings for me. He's like my brother!

A blush involuntarily creeps up my neck. Stupid curse.

His eyes drift up to mine in astonishment.

"Oh no! Not because of like... Jealousy or anything. It's just- Prim, you're like my sister. If he ever did anything to you, or hurt you, I'd be so upset. If he got close to you now, earned your trust, and then in the arena he did something, I couldn't live with myself. Understand that I just got upset, let my emotions get the best of me. I apologize for what I said to you yesterday. I was angry with him, not you." He murmurs softly.

His honest words are reassuring. I feel protected.

"Eli, I feel the same way. You're like the overprotective older brother I never had," I laugh, "but you have to understand that Cato wouldn't-no he couldn't- hurt me. I believe that he would never do anything to intentionally harm me. I need you to trust me on that. I forgive you for yesterday, by the way. Your overprotective brother instincts just kicking in." I smile warmly at him, letting him know that I have no hard feelings.

"All right. I trust you, Prim. Expect a lot more overprotectiveness and hovering, though. I'm like your worst nightmare." He grins evilly.

My laugh echoes through the hallway. I'm just glad that he's acting normal again.

"My worst nightmare is Haymitch. As long as you're not as bad as him, I'm fine with whatever you do. Where is he, anyways?" I start walking towards my room, needing to change and shower or training.

"He and Finnick went to talk to another tribute. I'm not sure which though. He said he'd be back soon to discuss strategy for today, though." I nod at him, and enter my room.

I quickly unbraid my hair and strip to enter the relaxing shower.

I think back to what Eli said... Haymitch and Finnick said last night that they needed to talk to the "boy".

Is that what they're doing now? Who is he?

Ugh. I can't be thinking about this. I promised myself! They're taking care of it. Whatever 'it' is.

I turn off the water, smelling once again like lavender.

I change into the training uniform, noticing that this time it's navy blue, and reattach my mockingjay pin to my shirt.

When I enter into the lounge room, Finnick and Haymitch are back, chatting with Eli conformably on the couches.

Eli and Haymitch occupy one, and I take the seat next to Finnick.

A thought occurs to me when I see Finnick.

"Hey Finnick. What do your tributes think when they see you hanging around us all the time? Don't they get jealous?" I ask curiously as I sit.

"Of course. I'm Finnick Odair. Everyone gets jealous regarding my time." He says in all seriousness, green eyes looking in my blue ones intently.

Eli and Haymitch snicker, but I just roll my eyes.

"Seriously Finnick. You're their mentor. Won't Wilco and Lana be upset that you're spending time with someone else's tributes?"

"They're careers, Prim! They can handle themselves. They do handle themselves, actually. When I'm there, all they do is glare at me until I leave. I'm a victor, and they still scare me." He shudders in mock fear. "They're ecstatic when I'm gone."

I just shrug my shoulders, not believing how anybody could be happy that their mentor, their chance at survival, is socializing with other tributes. Not that I don't love Finnick and everything, but I feel guilty for keeping him here.

Shrugging off the thought, we all go over strategy. We will continue training like usual, but we will not be using weapons at all.

During scores, we will show the Gamemakers everything. Skills, weapons, anything at all that we're good at.

The evaluation begins after lunch, and starts with district one and ends with twelve.

We're unlucky, because we get the least attention.

They've had to sit through 22 other presentations and are probably drunk, tired, bored, and hungry.

Odds are not in our favor.

I ride the elevator to the training floor clutching Haymitch and Eli's hands.

When we get to the training room, I don't let go of either of them.

My extended family.

While Atala goes over the rules I feel Cato's gaze.

Glancing at him, I see him looking at me from across the room. It's hard to see his features, but I can't look for too long without appearing suspicious, what with the 19 tributes who don't know that we are secretly friends.

I thought I saw.. Jealousy? I mean I am holding Eli's hand but he's basically my brother.

I shake off the thought and try focusing on Atala's words.

Apparently there will be a mandatory obstacle course that each tribute and Gamemaker will be viewing right after lunch, before evaluation.

Every tribute is to participate.

The gamemakers are all present during training, but they do not always watch each tribute, they watch whoever they want. During the obstacle course, they are to watch each tribute.

When she releases us to go, Eli, Thresh, Rue, and I all decide on where to go. We have decided that two of us (or more) will be together at all times, but Eli and I will stick to our original plan (separate half the time).

Finnick and Haymitch observe all the tributes whilst sitting in chairs, somewhat close to us.

Rue and I decide to go to the herbs station, where we pass with flying colors. We're both healers, which I reveal to her, giving her an even wider smile.

We trade off with Eli, Thresh, and Rue between stations.

It's almost lunch time, and we've been to all of the survival stations throughout the day.

I'm currently at the tree climbing station with Eli again to practice, and Rue has joined us for Eli's support.

Thresh is at the fire starting station, having given up on the possibility of trying to climb a tree after falling on the first branch. Or maybe it was because Rue and I giggled at his large form falling off the branch.

I have managed to get Eli halfway up the tree, much to my delight, and Rue and I are waiting for him at the very top.

Looking around the room, I see the tributes practicing.

Glimmer is once again trying the archery station, Wilco is at the spear station, Lana is at the swimming pool, and Marvel and Clove are watching Cato at the hand to hand combat station.

Satisfied at my spying, I turn to watch Eli struggle up the tree. This is a more difficult tree with thinner branches, but not every tree in the arena will be easy.

I'm doing him a favor by preparing him. He's leaner and weighs less than Thresh, so he's able to climb trees without falling.

Rue beside me is playing with her hair and humming softly.

That's when I hear Glimmer's shout across the training room, from high up in my tree, and the patronizing laugh that follows it.

"Is that a...primrose, Cato?"

My head snaps in time to see Cato's horrified face look in the direction of the yellow flower that had fallen out of his pocket during his fight.

A/N: Okay, I just want to clarify- There is nothing romantic between Thresh and Rue. Their age difference is too far apart and they have a sibling-like relationship only. It would be incredibly creepy if it was romantic haha. I really do apologize for not updating sooner. I'm sorry, I think it may take longer from now on to write chapters, because it's becoming more difficult to write the upcoming events in the story. But I will not ever give up on this story. I promise! I am too obsessed with it haha. Thank you all for reviewing. I am so blessed to have you all! Here's chapter 15! I hope you all like it (-:


	16. Chapter 16

Cato must have transferred the primrose from his pocket of his jeans he wore this morning to his training uniform.

I desperately wish that he hadn't.

The training room goes eerily silent, except for my erratic heart.

I wonder if everyone can they hear that, though, because I swear I could hear the sound of a pin drop.

His eyes quickly search the training room, finally resting on my face at the top of my tree.

My eyes lock with his, and I can see all of his emotions clearly in his eyes.

Panic. Fear. Shock. Hurt. Horror. Pain?

I don't take my eyes away from his, and neither does he.

He glances quickly at something off to the side, and nods to whatever, or whoever it is, and I follow his gaze.

It's Haymitch.

Were they having a silent conversation?

Haymitch appears stoic in his chair, so I look back to Cato and make eye contact again.

He has apology in his eyes as he stares back at me, guilt also in them.

But for what?

People notice our silent staring.

I hear the careers' snickering , and I tear my gaze from Cato's ocean blue eyes to see their amused, pitiless faces.

"Oh, I see. You have a thing for her. You have a sick, twisted, thing for that rat Primrose Everdeen." I flinch at the sound of my name from Wilco's lips.

"Tell us, were there..." He pauses for dramatic effect, "sparks?" Wilco spits, ending the joke with a maniacal laugh.

Ha, good one Wilco, using my name against me. You're truly hilarious with your charming wit.

I don't want to see Cato's reaction.

I've never heard Wilco or his district partner speak. I hadn't really noticed them much, they kept to themselves during training, and hadn't left and impression at opening ceremonies.

When I look at Wilco, the word that comes to mind is grimy.

His long red hair is slicked back with gel. Like he used the whole bottle. It collects at the base of his neck, and I imagine that not even a punch could make his hair move with the amount of gel he used.

He has green eyes, but they're not alluring like Finnick's. They're intimidating and make you want to look away. He's about average height, I'm estimating 5'6", and he's fit but not muscular like Cato or even Marvel.

His district partner, Lana, just glares at everybody, not muttering a single word. But the careers have accepted her as a part of the alliance nonetheless. She has short brunette hair and catlike blue eyes. She's taller than me, but that's not surprising, because everybody but Rue is. She has visibly toned arms and legs that make you want to back away, if her glare doesn't already.

I haven't glanced in their direction yet, but I remember their faces and figures from memory after Wilco speaks.

"Prim, we should get down." Rue says softly.

My fingers are locked in place around the branch I'm holding onto, as if it's holding me to the world. In a way, it is. If I let go, I fall thirty feet down, and I'm crushed.

I look below me, and see Eli climbing down already, wanting to get out of the tree.

I know the feeling.

Everybody heard what the careers were saying. They weren't quiet about it. It's not like they're subtle about anything.

Rue is already climbing down swiftly, halfway there in less than a minute.

I follow quickly, and I make it down to the floor just when Eli does. That's when I hear his voice, but his face is hidden behind my back. Good thing, too.

"Please. The little girl? She's weak. Have you even seen the little twig? She's district twelve filth." I flinch at Cato's icy career voice, not wanting to imagine his face.

I quickly look to Haymitch, who is standing in front of his chair, having just gotten up.

It looks like he's about to move towards me, but thought better of it.

He's looking at me with pity and sadness, not knowing what to do, obviously hearing every word.

Finnick is frozen in his seat, his golden skin slightly red with rage.

Is it at Cato or his own tribute, Wilco?

My back is still turned to Cato, my legs frozen where I stand.

I don't feel his eyes on me once.

I'm not sure what emotion my face betrays as Cato continues speaking, "She's the equivalent of a sewer, Wilco. As is her district. She gave the flower to me. She said she has feelings for me. Even kissed me. I felt like I was choking on coal dust." He says is mockingly as he joins in the others laughter, and I feel wetness on my cheek, but I hadn't even realized I was crying.

Are these cruel words true?

Had he thought I was the equivalent of a sewer as he gave me my first kiss?

It didn't feel that way to me.

I unconsciously touch my lips, running my fingers over the spots where his lips touched my "filthy" ones.

"She's mine in the arena." Cato says fiercely. I flinch at the coldness of his words.

I feel a hand grasp my arm, wrapping all the way around it.

This contact makes me snap out of my trance. I look down at the hand, and see the dark skin and large hand. It's Thresh.

I yank my arm from his grasp, not looking at his face.

I wipe the tears away, and I promise myself that I won't shed any more.

I have never been so hurt in my entire life. Nobody has ever said such hurtful things to me before. Not even town children.

Usually in district 12 there is a division between Seam and Town, but I made friends with everyone!

I ball my hands into little fists, and with clenched teeth, I walk up to Haymitch's sympathetic face.

"May I please go to the knife station?" I am trying not to cry, but my voice breaks and he must hear it, so he just nods.

I turn my back to him, and just walk over to where Clove is.

This station is about 30 yards from Cato and Wilco, so it's easy to ignore them at the hand to hand combat station.

"Whatever, man. Your kill." Is Wilco's reply. I hear the malice and smile in his voice as I pick up the knife, balancing and determining the weight. I don't feel Cato's eyes on me once.

Inhale, draw back. Exhale, release.

I wonder what sick hate-filled emotion is in them.

Inhale, draw back. Exhale, release. He was playing me all along.

Inhale, draw back. Exhale, release. I should have known!

He had to have been telling the truth when he spoke those words.

Inhale, draw back. Exhale, release.

You can't just come up with words like that if you haven't thought of them before.

Inhale, draw back. Exhale, release.

If only I had seen his eyes. I would've known if he were really lying. What was it he had said? 'I trust your eyes'... I feel the same way.

Inhale, draw back. Exha-

"Prim! Wait for me!" I can't hear Rue's footsteps but I suddenly feel her presence beside me.

I stopped mid throw, and finished exhaling without throwing my knife into the target.

Clove silently stalks off, but I don't stop her, nor do I care.

I feel Cato's gaze on me when Rue shouts my name, and do my best to ignore the warm feeling it spreads through me. I repress the urge to look in his eyes, to see whatever emotion is playing in them.

I turn to look at the little girl's worried face, attempting a smile which probably looks more like a grimace. If it does, she doesn't say anything.

"You never said you were so good with weapons." She gives me a small smile, but her eyes are filled with worry and concern.

It makes my heart flutter that she cares so much.

"I'm not supposed to be showing them to anybody. I just needed to..." Blow off steam? Punch something? Kill Cato? "I don't know. I'm sorry for running away or frightening you, Rue." I say sincerely, looking into her doe like eyes.

They flickered to something behind me, and I can only guess that it's Cato. I sigh, wishing that I could sneak a peek too.

When she looked back at me she smiled, "It's all right Prim. I understand. Maybe you could teach me something?"

My stomach lurched.

I couldn't imagine this little girl holding a knife! Or ever having the need to! She practically screams innocent.

But I don't want her to be defenseless either. She needs to be able to protect herself.

The idea of Rue holding a knife is proposterous... I imagine the knife immediately falling out of her hand because of its weight.

But Rue is tougher than she looks. She may look fragile, but she's not. That's how it is with us "filthy" less fortunate districts. We're tough as nails.

Her eyes are hopeful for my answer, and I'm about to open my mouth to speak when it closes shut again.

What do I say?

Yes? No?

I don't want to disappoint her with the wrong answer.

I repeat the movement when I'm saved by Thresh's tall form walking right up beside her.

My sigh of relief causes him to smile, he must have heard our conversation.

"Hey. Rue, I think Eli wanted help climbing a spruce tree. Something about thinner branches?" He says with a questioning look.

She nods her head and waves goodbye.

When she leaves he turns his full attention on me.

Ah. I see. He just wanted us alone. To talk to me.

I turn away from his accusing and pitying eyes to my target.

I pick up the knife again and begin throwing.

"Prim." He starts off a little unsteadily, hesitantly.

Inhale, draw back. Exhale, release.

I hear his intake of breath. Maybe he wasn't expecting the knife to actually hit the center of the target.

"Prim." He says it loudly this time, and clear. Obviously with confidence and no longer hesitant in addressing me.

"Yes, Thresh?" I sigh while grabbing another shiny knife. I know what's coming. His lecture or whatever on what happened with Cato. At least that's what I was expecting ten seconds ago.

"Are you all right?"

I was about to draw back when I stopped and turned to look at him. His face is full of concern. For me. Not for his ally or enemy, but for his friend.

It sends a warm feeling through me, that the feeling of friendship between us is actually mutual. I always thought he only thought of me as an ally. That he was only being nice out of necessity for Rue. But the look in his chocolate eyes tell me otherwise.

I smile reassuringly at him, "Nothing I won't be able to handle."

The bell that signals lunchtime shrills throughout the room.

I feel Cato's eyes on me once again. I use as much strength as I can not to inspect them for whatever emotions are harboring there.

I set down the knife and instead grab Thresh's hand. "I think it's lunchtime. Are you ready?"

We walk silently to collect Rue and Eli, then make our way to eat lunch.

They try to lift my mood during the meal, but Cato's words had crushed me. It wasn't exactly the words, but if HE believed them.

We sat a few tables away from the careers, and Haymitch and Finnick joined us.

I avoided looking at anything but the career table and Callan at all costs, so I was extra perceptive of everyone else.

I noticed that Farrah, or Foxface as I like to call her, from district 5, kept looking curiously our way. She was one of the only tributes who wasn't hostile at the opening ceremonies, and didn't draw any attention to herself. She has bright red hair that is pin straight and shoulder length, with crystal blue eyes. She has the same pale skin as I do, but with a slight agile body. If I were to see her in the arena I don't think we could possibly be enemies.

I kept to myself at lunch and didn't join in with the chatter at our cheery table.

I was people watching, and everyone seemed slightly nervous for the obstacle course and the evaluation today. Myself definitely included.

I ate my vegetable soup slowly, savoring each spoonful and pondering what I would do for the Gamemakers. Still undecided.

Before I knew it, Haymitch was prodding me out of my thoughts.

"Rosie. C'mon. It's time for the obstacle course." He has a worried look on his face. I haven't spoken with him since the Cato incident.

I know that he shared the look with Cato, and I want to know why.

I just nod my head and get out of my chair, leaving my soup on the table to follow the others.

"We've never done an obstacle course before. Or heard of it." Finnick says thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's a new tradition." Rue suggests in her sweet voice, smiling.

"I bet you're right, sweetheart." Haymitch agrees. I feel that he's already as taken with her as I was. Throughout lunch, everybody was conversing with her nonstop, completely taken with her innocence and character. I would have done the same, but the feeling of Cato's gaze boring into my back every few minutes was... Distracting.

Sighing, I continued my pace with the group as Finnick and Haymitch left so they could observe.

Atala was waiting for everyone in front of a door I hadn't noticed before. We were about the last ones to arrive so we were at the back of the huddled group.

"Welcome. We will enter through this door in a single file line in order of district number, ladies first. Follow me." Atala's clear voice announces.

We all arrange ourselves according to her instructions, with Haymitch and Finnick tagging along in the back.

Glimmer enters the obstacle room first, and I can hear her gasp from here, the very back of the line.

Thresh is directly in front of me, so naturally his tall stocky figure blocks any view I might have until I can walk through the door. Eli is behind me, so he will see last.

As we enter, I hear the tributes whispering and muttering and gasping in awe of the course.

The anticipation is killing me!

"I wonder what's got their panties in a knot." Finnick mutters from behind me.

District 10 is entering now and soon it'll be me.

I can't see Rue because of Thresh, but because of her gasp, I can imagine her wide eyed expression. Thresh enters the room and then I have a clear view.

I can feel my own mouth forming an 'o' shape, but I keep it from making any noises.

I wasn't expecting the size of the room to be so large. The walls and floor are grey cement and even though I'm not touching them I know that they're cold. The actual architecture of the obstacle course is what was shocking. It looks complex and confusing from here, and it fills the whole room. There are people who I assume to be assistants scattered around the course holding objects and weapons with stoic expressions on their faces.

I hear Eli gulp behind me, and then a whispered, "Oh shit."

I know I should reprimand Finnick for his curse but I can't because he's just speaking my thoughts.

"This is just going to exhaust them before their evaluation." Haymitch grumbles.

Just what I need. To fall asleep during my evaluation and get a terrible score! I mentally groan.

We are all lined against the wall, and I see Rue's eyes wide with excitement, flitting curiously around the vast room.

This must be like a playground to her. It can be exactly that to me, too.

"A guide will run the course beforehand as an example to you. Pay close attention because it will only be done once. There will be assistants throughout the course who will try to attack you. You must defend yourself while you are completing the course, and you must block their advances while being timed. The course features stealth, agility, endurance, strength, but most of all it focuses on your mentality. You'll see why shortly. This obstacle course will be apart of your scoring. Good luck, tributes."

It hasn't even started yet and I'm on the verge of hyperventilating.

Apart of my scoring?

Why hadn't they informed us?

Oh no no no! My score is ruined!

But mentality? What does she mean mentality?

Take deep breaths, Prim.

Inhale, exhale.

Inhale, exhale.

I close my eyes tightly and press my fingers to my temple, massaging the dull ache that is beginning to form.

"We're going about this differently, per Mr. Crane's orders. We'll be starting with District 12 and ending with District 1. The guide will begin now." Atala ends her speech, and might as well be ending my life.

Oh how I wish she were!

I snap my eyes open, eager to watch the guide's actions because I need to pay close attention.

Ladies are always first. Meaning that I'm going to be the first contestant.

Oh please help me.

The guide hasn't even stepped up yet so I search for Haymitch's face. Or Finnick's. Just somebody!

I meet Haymitch's familiar Seam eyes that give me immediate comfort.

He is obviously worried, but just seeing him relaxes me. I wish that I could run up to him and hug him, but I keep my feet planted in my spot, not drawing attention to myself.

His eyes dart to the course and back to me, basically saying "Watch, Rosie," so I do.

The guide steps up to the complicated maze. He begins at a slow pace, and I follow his form. He looks fit, and goes through the movements and obstacles easily. He jumps, hops, skips, avoids assistants, and so forth.

My eyes do not dare to leave his form.

The course took him four minutes and 37 seconds for his perfectly fit body.

Before I know it, he's finished, not even haven broke a sweat.

My eyes are trained on the guide, walking towards Atala, who has a clipboard in hand.

"Primrose Everdeen, District 12."

Everyone's eyes are on me. But I only really feel Cato's.

I look to Haymitch for comfort, and his eyes do just that and give me a nod of encouragement.

I step up to the course, waiting for Atala to say it's time to begin.

My palms are sweating in nervousness, and all eyes are on me.

I mainly feel HIS gaze between me shoulder blades. HIS gaze is what makes me tremble in fear.

I look above me at the platform to the Gamemakers who are intently observing me. I can easily pick out Seneca Crane, with his sneer and groomed beard. I'm not sure how I know it's him, but I just know.

I look back at the course in front of me, at the jumps and steps, winds and bends.

I try to remember the way the guide had weaved through everything; his body was large, so speed wasn't a particular asset.

That's something that I have on my side.

If he had been faster, he could have gotten through the course quicker and the jumps, bends, winds, steps, obstacles, and assistants with weapons would have been much easier to handle.

I take a deep breath to clear my mind and prepare myself, to calm my nerves.

Everyone's eyes are on me now. I know which ones are most important: the Gamemakers. But the only ones I can think about are Cato's.

"1...2...3...GO." Atala shouts.

I sprint though the course, my tiny legs jumping through or over the obstacles. It really is a maze, and I am struggling to remember the way the guide had done it.

I weave the course, trying to avoid the weapons. And I surprisingly manage to.

My speed makes up for my lack of strength, and I understand what Atala had meant about "mentality". It really is a mind over matter situation. You just have to push through it and not give up. It is a physical course, but anybody, even the weakest, youngest tribute, will be able to handle it.

I'm now increasing momentum, and I'm at an impressive pace for someone my size and especially from my district.

I'm halfway through the course when an unexpected assistant jumps out. Except it isn't technically unexpected. It had jumped out at the guide during the example, I had just forgotten it was a surprise attack.

The assistant is holding some sort of pipe, and he tripped me as I was sprinting, hitting my shins with extreme force.

My speed had not helped the attack, so when I had fallen, the breath felt like it was forced from my lungs in a large whoosh.

I fell on my hands and knees, except most of my weight had gone on my right wrist, causing a great amount of pain.

A small scream escaped my lips before I could stop it, and I heard snickering from some of the tributes in the background.

I'm breathing heavily, and not even a few seconds has passed when the same assistant attacks again with the pipe, this time hitting the back of my left thigh with the pipe.

This causing me to whimper, but I refuse to cry in front of my enemies.

Is this what is supposed to happen? I mean I know they're supposed to attack you but multiple times?

"Prim!" Rue shouts. I ignore the little girl's worries for now.

I turn on my back, clutching my sprained wrist to my chest.

I'm supposed to defend myself. I'm supposed to attack and protect myself, Atala had said, and get through the course.

I think of Katniss, and everything she taught me about protection and defense.

The assistant has the pipe in his hand, poised to attack.

I make myself look weak, crumpled to the ground like I'm in terrible agony. I pretend. I'm pretty good at that. He probably isn't going to expect this Johanna Mason I'm pulling.

He's standing next to me, feet positioned right next to my ankles. Perfect.

I have to use all of my strength and my whole body to sweep his feet out from under him, making him fall to the ground on his back.

I don't want to injure him badly, so I don't bother to take the pipe and beat him, no matter how badly I want to.

I just finish running through the course, clutching my wrist to my chest tightly and attempting (unsuccessfully) not to limp.

I hear a few gasps and whispers after my stunt, and a "That's my Rosie!" from Haymitch and "Hell yes!" from Finnick.

I'll have to speak to him about his cursing problem later. I mean Rue is right there!

I do notice, however, that Cato's gaze never leave me the entire time. Even after I finish the course at 8 minutes 32 seconds. It gives me a warm feeling throughout my body but it also makes my blood boil.

Who gives him the right to look at me after saying those harsh words?

A medic looks at my hand to diagnose it and treat it, even though I already know it's a sprain, and then I'm released back to line.

I get a bunch of surprised congratulations from Eli, Rue, Thresh, Marvel, and even Clove. I even get a small smile from Farrah, which makes me the happiest.

Maybe she'll be interested in an alliance.

Everybody goes through the course, and everybody gets injured at least once. It's always at the surprise attack (because you never know where it's at or when) and/or somewhere else.

Eli got a very good time of 7 minutes and 4 seconds, but his forearm got sliced at a surprise attack. Thresh got 5 minutes and 49 seconds, and got a pipe to the gut at a surprise attack. Rue was the hardest to watch, got 10 minutes and 23 seconds, and had a knife wound on her chest and leg. Callan got 4 minutes and 57 seconds, and left with only a scratch on his thigh from a surprise attack. Farrah got 7 minutes and 44 seconds, with a bloody nose from a punch and a kick to the abdomen (both from surprise attacks). Wilco got 7 minutes and 35 seconds, and had a few bloody cuts from a knife. Lana got 6 minutes and 52 seconds, and had a few pipe wounds from a surprise attack. Cato got 5 minutes and 3 seconds, with a knife cut on his calf from a surprise attack. Clove got 6 minutes and 27 seconds, with only a few scratches from a hand to hand brawl with an assistant. Marvel got 7 minutes exactly, and made it out with only a bruise from a punch. Glimmer got 9 minutes and 39 seconds, with a bloody nose and bruised face from a pipe. Ouch.

Each and every injury was immediately treated and healed with expensive Capitol medicines.

Within seconds of treatment, there was absolutely no evidence of any injury, and no feeling of any pain.

None of us felt tired at all from the obstacle course like Haymitch originally predicted, so we all felt ready to go for our evaluations. Whatever medicine they gave us must have replenished our energy as well.

We are in a waiting room, and Clove is currently in her evaluation.

I still feel Cato's eyes on me, and I'm so desperate to read the emotion in them. But I don't want to fall into that trap. If I look now, I won't be able to look away.

So I look at anything but him. My knee is bouncing up and down, my heel tapping on the cement floor in anxiousness.

That's when the door opens.

"Cato Evins, District 2."

Immediately, my eyes flash to his on instinct. I instantly regret it because his are still looking straight at mine.

My eyes get lost in his icy blue ones. They look so guilty. Sad.

A surge of pity washes over me that's so great it almost brings tears to my eyes. Almost.

I feel bad for him, but I can't excuse the fact that he hurt me.

"Good luck." My voice sounds shaky and weak, quiet. But I know he heard me, even from across the room.

His eyes brighten at my words, and he nods his head, apparently not caring that we're in front of the careers or the other tributes.

"You too, Prim." He gives me a small, handsome smile, but big enough to make his eyes crinkle at the corners.

He stands up and walks through the door, and it clicks closed.

I release a breath I hadn't known I was holding, and my shoulders relax.

I hear a cruel chuckle and flinch at the sound, "How pathetic. The piece of dirt is basically in love with him. Looks like he feels that way too." Wilco is smiling evilly at me while speaking.

"Why don't you shut your mouth before you really regret ever opening it." Eli snarls.

I'm surprised by the amount of venom is in his voice, too, and the way he glares at Wilco.

Eli is sitting next to me, so I squeeze tighter onto his hand.

"Is that a threat, 12?" Wilco asks, anger drawn all over his features.

Lana rolls her catlike eyes.

Eli stands up, about to walk over to Wilco, and I have to squeeze tighter onto his hand so he won't leave me.

"Enough." A peackeeper shouts.

Everybody quiets down, but continues glaring.

Thresh, who is sitting on my other side, grabs my unoccupied hand.

One by one, tributes go into the evaluation room.

Hours later when Thresh enters, Rue takes his now empty seat, and grabs my hand, smiling at me comfortingly.

"Rue Caverly, District 11." Her smile falters only slightly, and her eyes lose their brightness, replaced by worry.

I stand with her and crush her into a hug, "Good luck, you'll do great. They'll love you." I kiss her cheek before she gracefully walks into the evaluation room.

I stand there for a few moments, not quite able to sit down yet. When I do, it's about 15 minutes before either of us speaks.

"Prim?" Eli asks.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that... I love you. And you're going to do great today. Show them everything about you, and they're bound to give you a good score." His grey eyes are bright and stormy against his pale skin, and he's smiling at me reassuringly.

He has the Seam look, with his dark hair and grey eyes, but his pale skin like mine is unique.

I return the smile, "Thank you, Eli. You have no idea how much that means to me. I love you too." I give him a toothy grin.

"Elijah Grant, District 12." We both stand, and I wrap my hands around his middle, squeezing tightly.

"Good luck, Eli. Show them everything, right?" I pull back to give him what I hope is a smile.

"Right." He gives me a handsome smile and leans down to kiss my forehead before walking out to the evaluation room, leaving me terrifyingly alone.

I fidget. I bite my nails. I bounce my knees. I wring my hands together. I unbraid my hair. I braid my hair. I count the seconds that go by before I'm finally called. 578.

"Primrose Everdeen. District 12."

I take a deep breath and stand up from my metal chair to walk towards the evaluation room.

When I walk through the doorframe, it's basically a replica of the training room except slightly smaller. It has all of the supplies (weapons, stations, etc) scattered around the room. Light bulbs are strewn around the room, making it bright.

Above is a platform with the Gamemakers seated comfortably, laughing and not paying any attention at all to me.

Anger threatens to surge through me but I ignore it as best as I can.

They are eating and drinking, talking to each other animatedly.

I wonder if they were like this to everybody, or just to the poor, unfortunate, lesser districts?

I make myself known to them, looking straight at Seneca Crane as I speak.

"Primrose Everdeen, District 12."

They all snap their groomed, dyed heads at me, just now noticing me.

Seneca looks me up and down with interest once, nods, "You may begin, Miss Everdeen." He says kindly, and smiles warmly.

It seems fake, with what Haymitch has said about him before. Anger pulses through my veins before I can stop it.

I go to the knife station for 5 knives to stick in the center, the snare station for 2 dummies to hang upside down, the herb station to match every single one perfectly, the tree station to climb one in 30 seconds, and finally the archery station, to shoot 12 arrows straight in the center.

Seneca's eyes never leave me once, but everybody else's do. Nobody looks at me again after I state my name.

This irritates me.

I think of what Cinna had said, about me being the new 'Spark of Panem'.

So this and my anger gives me inspiration.

I send my metal arrows flying into the numerous bright light bulbs, creating sparks and silence from the Gamemakers. Like myself, there were sparks everywhere. I was creating sparks, capturing the Gamemakers' attention, and without my knowledge, the rest of Panem's as well

A/N: Okay hello guys! I have a big favor to ask- If there is something you don't like, or something you think I need to work on in my writing, please tell me! I want to make this story and my writing better and as good as it can be for my readers. Anything at all (grammar, characters, etc), please tell me.

I am so ashamed it took me so long to update. I hope you all can forgive me. It may be like this for a while. I've been super busy and I'm starting another story! I can't believe it took me this long. It was so hard to write this chapter- probably because Cato had to be mean. Anyways, here's chapter 16! Thank you all for the reviews! I love them and I read every single one of them! I hope you like the chapter! (-:


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello everybody... I just wanted to say that I am so terribly sorry, this is not a chapter! This just an update on the story!

I just wanted to inform you all of why I haven't updated in a while and why it has taken me some time in the past, but I have a chronic disease. I've had it for years now, and recently I suspected that I have relapsed and my suspicions are true. I've undergoing lots of treatment

And tests, so I sincerely apologize.

So it may be a little while before the next chapter is up!

I'm so sorry for the delay, but it may be a little while. I'm sorry, but please don't stop reading the story, I will not be discontinuing it. If anything, this will be my motivation!


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Effie screeches through clenched teeth.

"I was just-" I say before I'm cut off. Again.

"Oh shove it Effie. What she did was brave. That's what they're looking for. Bravery. Courage. It's inspiring. She showed them something they won't forget! She's the spark of Panem. She actually caused sparks." Haymitch snaps.

What the hell is he saying? I'm pretty sure the Capitol would frown upon anything inspiring, brave, or courageous...

"No. It's foolish! Her decision reflects badly on District 12. It was impolite." Effie responds.

"Not like District 12 isn't already known as the worst district in Panem." She mutters under her breath. But everyone hears it.

Haymitch and Cinna stand up, ready to mouth off, before I interrupt.

"It's not like she's saying anything we don't already know. Everyone thinks we're filthy, poor, the worst district in Panem. Effie, the Capitol, Cato." I say, looking around at everyone's faces.

Haymitch looks sad, but his body is tense. Cinna and Eli just look angry. Effie is smirking at Haymitch and Cinna proudly.

I stand up from my chair. "Maybe they're all right."

I walk past everyone, even when Haymitch reaches for me, I shrug him off and keep walking to my room. When I get there, I lock the door and crawl under the sheets.

I doze off and don't wake until morning, when I'm being woken up by Effie screeching down the hall, knocking on my door.

"A ten! District 12 has a ten! I knew it! Up, Up, Up! Time to practice the interviews!"

I groan and roll over.

...8 hours later...

"Ooh! Look at her."

"What an angel!"

"Inside and out!"

"Cinna's a genius."

"She'll be magnificent."

"Be careful, you might drown her from the fountain of compliments spewing from your mouths." Haymitch snaps at Bruce, Wanda, and Amelia.

His arms are crossed and he's glaring at everything.

"Yeah, you guys should be real ashamed of yourselves," I gasp in mock horror, "actually being nice. Sacrilege!" I slam a fist down on my thigh for emphasis.

Haymitch harrumphs, while everyone else is smiling.

"Okay, no mirrors for you. Cinna's orders. We're off. Bye love." Wanda says, kissing my cheek.

Everybody leaves, kissing my cheek, except for Haymitch.

When the door closes, Haymitch pops out of his chair and strides over to mine.

"Okay. I need to tell you-"

"We've been going over this all day! I know! Don't let on about the alliance with Cato and Marvel, only Rue and Thresh. Be myself. Smile. Wave. Blah, blah, blah." I say jokingly, popping a grape in my mouth from the table of foods.

"No. Well, yes, do that. But I need to tell you something important-" Haymitch is interrupted when Cinna strides in the room holding a black garment bag. Haymitch groans in exasperation, and I chuckle.

"Perfect. Exactly what I requested." Cinna says, smiling, looking at my face. "Okay now let's get you changed. Close your eyes, no looking."

I do what he says, and I hear the sound of a zipper being pulled, and then I'm suddenly being led behind the changing screen, and my robe is being taken off.

I step in the gown when Cinna says, and I hear another zipper coming from the dress.

"Keep your eyes closed."

I'm then being led out of the changing area by Cinna.

I hear Haymitch pull in a breath, and I'm antsy, wanting to see how I look for the first time in hours.

"Open." Cinna says softly from behind me.

I do, and I'm shocked.

I'm wearing a floor length strapless red chiffon dress. The bust is form fitting, with an intricate twist design that ends at the midriff, where it begins flowing to the floor.

My makeup is done lightly, with only black eyeliner on the top of my eyelids, and thick coats of mascara.

My hair is flowing naturally down to my waist, with soft curls instead of my wavy hair. Two strands of my hair from the front are braided, and meet at the back of my hair.

It's all beautiful.

I look fierce and strong.

"Perfect. No words, Prim." Cinna says.

"Than-" I begin to say, but, "No words, Prim. It'll ruin it." Cinna says.

I smile, hoping my eyes express my gratitude.

Cinna smiles back through the mirror.

"All right. It's time." Haymitch suddenly says gruffly. He was so silent this whole time I forgot he was even there.

I look to him to see he's staring at me intensely. I smile. He returns it.

I walk over to him, and entwine my hand with his.

"Off we go! Interview time!" Comes from the door, which has Effie standing in it.

"Hurry, Hurry! They're about to start!" She shrieks, and turns from the doorway. I hear the fast click-clack of her heels.

"Guess it's time. Here put these on." Cinna says, holding out a pair of black flats. Perfect. They're not heels.

We leave then, and take the elevator down to the main lobby. When the doors open, I recognize we are in the same lobby area as the chariot rides. However, I can hear from here the sounds of cheering.

The tributes and their mentors are all standing around, nibbling on food and socializing.

Everyone turns and stares when I step out of the elevator.

I can feel his gaze on me too. Cato.

I had all day to think about what I would do regarding Cato.

My decision is now- Cato does not exist until we're in the arena.

I lift my chin and avoid his eyes. I clutch Haymitch's hand tighter, and we begin walking over to the drink station together.

Everyone resumes what they were doing.

I sigh happily and get a drink of water.

"I'm going to go find Eli. He should be done with his team now." Haymitch says, and gives my hand a squeeze before disappearing into the crowd.

Okay, so I know what Cato's gaze feels like. And yes, I feel his eyes on me. But now I feel another pair. This pair is intense, burning into my back, and I tense, my muscles locking into place.

I slowly turn my head and scan the room. I skip over the pair of blue eyes quickly and keep searching the room.

The only eyes looking at me are his. Callan's.

When they land on him, he smiles, and dismisses whoever is talking to him (his mentor?) and confidently stalks- yes, stalks- to where I'm standing.

I square my shoulders, and scan the room for Haymitch. Nowhere to be seen. Yay.

"Callan." I say coolly when he reaches me.

"Ah, Primrose," he says, and he throws an arm around my shoulders, his hand landing on my bicep, squeezing painfully until I wince. "You look lovely tonight." He murmurs in my ear. I shrink into myself, away from his hot breath on my face. This results in him pulling me tighter against his body, making me wince from discomfort. He suddenly leads me into the hallway, and I can't resist. I can't even move, his grip is so tight.

"Nice score by the way. A ten. Same as me. You'll certainly be..." His eyes run up and down my body creepily. Ew. "...useful. I'll find you in the arena. Maybe we can form an alliance, you and me. Nobody would want to kill a sweet girl like you, and I'll be safe with you." I squirm against his iron grip on my body, but he just swings a leg in front of mine, trapping me.

"Go to hell." I spit. "I'd never form any type of alliance with you."

He chuckles, his breath fanning my face, "Ah, you see I figured you'd say that. I know about your alliance with 11, and even district 1 and 2." My eyes widen, and I continue struggling against him.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know what you're talking about." I lie.

Callan just laughs. "All right. Decline my invitation. But just know, when I kill your friends, it will be your fault." He spits, squeezing my arm tighter. I know there will be bruises forming.

"You filthy piece of-" I choke on my words when he quickly spins me around, and his hand wraps fully around my throat. He backs me into the wall, and my head slams against it, causing black spots to fill my vision.

I focus all my strength on his words, trying to listen.

"They'll be killed first." I struggle against the hand at my throat.

Where the hell is everybody when you need them?

His intense green eyes are glaring into my eyes. His grip on my neck tightens, choking, and the air in my lungs freeze. His eyes move to my lips and they look hungry.

"You will watch them all die. Right. In. Front. Of. You. And then I'll save you for last." He eyes sweep up and down my body. "It'll be fun. Just you and me in a big arena." He smiles menacingly before he leaves. And now I know. I know exactly what he's going to do to me in the arena.

I gulp in much needed air, and it soothes the burning in my lungs.

I remain in the hallway for a minute until I hear over the loudspeakers that the tributes all need to be ready to go on stage.

I take a deep breath and exit the dark hallway into the lobby.

I fix my dress as I'm walking, and rub my bicep where Callan squeezed.

I scan the room for the stage entrance, and I meet Cato's icy blue eyes for a minute.

I try to express indifference, no emotion, while I look into his eyes. I see the hurt in them, which I know means I succeeded. I turn away and walk to the stage entrance. A line is forming, and I'll be in the back, since I'm from district 12. Eli sidles up next to me, and tucks me into his side.

"Nervous?" He asks.

I'm still shaken up from my run-in with Callan, so I only nod.

"Just be yourself, Prim. You'll do great."

I look up and give him a weak smile of thanks.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Caesar Flickerman shouts into a microphone. I take a deep breath. "I proudly welcome our tributes onto the stage!"

District 1 exits first, and the cheers from the crowd intensify. The rest follow, and then it's my turn. I walk threw the door, and the crowd is deafening and the lights are bright.

I reach behind me and take Eli's hand, squeezing tightly.

I plaster on a fake smile, and I wave with my free hand as I walk to the back of the stage, where 24 chairs are placed facing the audience. In the center are two armchairs, one of which is taken by Caesar.

As I make my way to the last two empty seats with Eli, I pass Rue and give her a warm smile.

I sit down and prepare myself for the next few hours.

A/N: Omg. Okay, so I'm back! And I am so very sorry it's taken a while. I've been super busy. And I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. I was anxious to post another! Haha. I'm already working on the next one. So this chapter is short, definitely not sweet. Cato was an ass and he deserves to be treated like one. For a little while anyways. I know I didn't end it well. I kind of have writer's block. But the next chapter will be way more exciting. And then they'll be in the arena! Thanks everyone for the reviews! (:


End file.
